Always Right Beside You
by TinkerbelleT
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends for years. Gabriella has loved Troy for as long. What happens when Sharpay comes up with a plan to make Troy love Gabriella back. Will it work? Will Troy ever realize who was always right beside him?
1. Chapter 1

Well here I go with another of my little day dreams. Since I am writing this as I go I'm not sure how good it will be. I only hope it doesn't disappoint you too much. As usual I own nothing to do with Disney or our beloved HSM, I only wish I did. Sorry that it's a little short. Please let me know what you think but be kind? Love TinkTxx

"Hey! Gimme that!" cried eleven year old Gabriella Montez, as she jumped in the air, trying to reach her backpack that dangled from the fingers of her bully.

"Jump nerd jump!" Bud laughed swinging the backpack in the air and watching as she grabbed for it.

"Make her beg Bud" his companion Chase laughed as Gabriella's face crumpled.

"Say please, pretty please can I have my bag back Bud" he taunted dangling the bag before her.

Gabriella looked at the boys and felt tears forming behind her glasses. They were teasing her because she was new to the neighborhood and because she was a nerd.

"C'mon Geek beg for your bag, like a good little nerd" Bud laughed as he opened her bag and began to rifle through its contents "Oh lookie here, lunch money, thanks geek"

Gabriella glared at the boys through her tears, knowing that they were going to win. They were bigger, stronger and meaner than her, which meant they could pretty much do what they wanted.

"Please can I have my bag back" she said quietly eyes on the floor.

"It's ours now geek" Bud said mockingly, laughing with Chase.

Gabriella didn't know what to do and reached out trying to the snatch the bag while Bud was distracted.

"Ah, ah, ah! Manners!" he said as he held the bag away from her.

"Please, please give it to me" she begged starting to panic a little now, not only had she lost her new bag but now it looked likely she would be late for her first day at her new school.

Bud looked at Gabriella and laughed as he threw her bag to the floor and it landed in the middle of a muddy puddle.

She raced forward to catch it, not seeing the foot Chase stuck out and suddenly she was falling. Gabriella landed in a heap in the puddle, the contents of her bag now scattered around her. She began to cry quietly as Bud and Chase laughed down at her, pointing their fingers.

"Hey! Get away from her!" came a voice from a across the street.

Gabriella looked up and through her tears, saw a sandy haired boy hurrying towards her.

"Oh shit, its Bolton" said Bud "run for it".

The boys took off at a run.

Gabriella wasn't sure who Bolton was but she was sure glad to see him.

"My knight in shining armor" she murmured almost to herself, as he leaned down to her.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he asked with a concerned expression, holding out a hand to her.

Gabriella looked up at her savior and felt her eleven year old heart go flip flop.

"No they didn't hurt me, I'm ok" she replied with a shy smile.

He was the cutest boy she had ever seen, tall and skinny with messy sandy hair and friendly blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and dark jeans.

Taking his had she pulled herself to her feet and began to re pack her bag. He handed her a pencil tin as she tried to dry the bag on her shirt sleeve.

"I'm Troy by the way, Troy Bolton" he introduced with a smile and Gabriella felt herself blushing madly.

"I'm Gabriella Montez" she smiled back, showing off her colorful retainer, embarrassed by the braces she wore.

Troy looked thoughtful for a second "Montez? My mom mentioned we had new neighbors called Montez, you live on Oak and Vine right?"

"Yeah, you live there too?"

"Uh huh. We're 101"

"Oh that's neat, we're 103" she paused and offered him another shy smile "thanks for getting rid of those guys for me, I thought I'd never get my stuff back"

"No problem, those guys are just jerks . . . So my mom tells me you're really clever, like super smart or something, like a genius"

Gabriella shook her head "Not really, I just like to study" she admitted softly and Troy laughed.

"Cool, cos I'm really stuck with this math problem, think you could maybe help me out a little?" he asked hopefully and she grinned unable to resist the look on his face.

"Sure, I owe you one for helping me out"

"Awesome, we can talk about it on the way to school if you want, it's only a couple of blocks from here . . . You know I've never had a geek as a friend before" he teased.

"Well I've never had a knight in shining armor as a friend either"

"I guess we'll make a great team Montez" Troy smiled.

"I guess so Bolton".


	2. Fool proof

Not much to say except this is different from my last story, so give it a chance. Let me know what you all think. Love Tink. Xx

"Bolton, _you're_ late again, _we_ are gonna be late again. If I get a tardy case of you, I swear I'll…" seventeen year old Gabriella moaned, as she climbed into Troy's car on a cool crisp autumnal morning.

"You'll what Montez? Hit me with a math book. . . Oh I'm so scared" Troy laughed as she buckled up.

"You should be, I take AP math remember, have you seen the size of my math book" she threatened her best friend of six years.

"Montez, size isn't everything" he deadpanned and Gabriella rolled her eyes in exasperation "besides I could have taken AP math"

"Yet instead you chose the much more rewarding class of gym"

Troy grinned at her, flashing a set of near perfect pearly white teeth and Gabriella felt the familiar flip flop of her heart, which had been her ever present companion around Troy these past years.

"Hey" he protested "you have your talents and I have mine".

Troy was Basket ball captain. Gabriella was scholastic decathlon captain. But that was where their similarities began and ended. Where Troy was popular, Gabriella was a geek. Troy was outgoing, chatty and flirty, Gabriella was quiet, shy and studious. They were almost polar opposites, where she was dark, he was light, where he was tall and muscular she was short and curvy. But against all the odds of high school, they were still the very best of friends, and had been since the day they'd met.

"So have you done your chemistry assignment?" Gabriella asked, already knowing the answer.

Troy looked sheepish for a second and turned on his special smile, the one that set all the girls' pulses racing, their hearts a fluttering and Gabriella as a girl, was no exception.

"Well I was kinda hoping I could copy yours?" he looked hopeful.

"Troy! You know you're supposed to do it yourself, what will you do in your test?" she scolded him, it was an old argument and one Gabriella did not really expect to win. If she was honest, she enjoyed helping him, made her feel she was doing something for him, gave her an excuse to be around him, Not that she had ever needed an excuse but it made her feel better, to feel as though she were needed by him.

"Please 'Brie? I've been so busy with team tryouts" he gave her his puppy dog eyes and Gabriella melted instantly.

"Okay" she relented "because it's you"

Troy grinned and leant across the seat to kiss her cheek "Thanks Gabs, you're the best"

Gabriella rolled her eyes to hide her pleasure at Troy's kiss "flattery will get you everywhere"

Troy wiggled his eyebrows and smiled naughtily "Oh I know".

After parking the car, they made their way slowly through school, they had to keep stopping as people wanted to say Hi to Troy. Not many bothered to talk to Gabriella, she was accepted as a geek because she was Troy's friend but that was where it ended, she wasn't considered cool, despite who her friends were.

Approaching their lockers Gabi spotted their other best friends Taylor Mckessie and Chad Danforth locked in a passionate embrace.

"Oh you guys! Will you please get a room!" she said to the couple before they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Dude!" Chad and Troy greeted each other with a high five.

"So you finished your chemistry assignment yet?" Chad asked, removing his basketball from his locker and handing it to Troy.

"Gabi has offered to help me"

"Oh you mean, let you copy hers" Taylor put in.

Troy grinned and shrugged "whatever"

"You'll never get into a good college if Gabi does all your work, what'll you do then?"

"Rely on my good looks, charm and personality"

Taylor rolled her eyes as the warning bell sounded; she and Gabriella took of towards homeroom, leaving Chad and Troy trailing behind them.

"Have you no will power what so ever, where Troy super stud Bolton is concerned?" Taylor asked with a knowing smile.

Gabriella shrugged "I can't help it Tay, he's my best friend, my other best friend" she amended quickly, seeing the look Taylor gave her. Although Troy and Taylor got on, there was a little rivalry between them when it came to both Gabriella and Chad. Troy thought that he was Gabriella's best friend and that Chad was his. Taylor thought Gabriella was her best friend and as Chad's long time girlfriend she felt she had precedence over Troy.

Taylor snorted "How long you have you two been friends?"

"Six years" she replied as they entered their homeroom.

"And how long have you been in love with him?"

"Six years" Gabriella sighed "what's your point?"

"My point is, are you ever gonna tell him?"

"Tell him?" she repeated "why would I tell him, things would just be awkward between us"

"Why would things be awkward?"

"Taylor you're not blind, I'm not Troy's type, he would never go out with me, look at me Tay" she said in a low voice not wanting the rest of the class to hear their conversation.

"Theirs nothing wrong with you Gabi" she was instantly protective of her best friend.

Gabi sighed again but smiled a little at the way Taylor sprung to her defense "Lets just say I'm not his type,"

"Well I think you're crazy not to tell him, you two could be so good together"

"Thanks Tay but no thanks" she replied as Troy sauntered past her and took the next vacant seat, mere seconds before Ms Darbus entered and began roll call.

Gabriella was under no illusions about why she couldn't be with Troy; she was everything his girlfriends were not. She was shy and plain, his girlfriends were beautiful and outgoing. Unfortunately most of them were also bitchy, especially when it came to sharing him with Gabriella. Some of them had said some really nasty things to her, not in Troy's hearing though and she had never repeated them. Troy usually found out in his own time, he wasn't dumb. And it wasn't like he had a different girl friend every week. For a guy he was quite selective who he dated, it just seemed he had a knack for picking bitches or else Gabriella brought out the worst in them. She supposed some girls could be threatened by how close they were, despite the way she looked. Gabriella had long since removed her retainers and her once crooked teeth were now straight, she still wore her glasses though. Her hair was usually tied back and she wore baggy clothes, not wanting to draw attention to her frame. In short Gabriella looked like a geek, because she was one.

Troy on the other hand had finally grown into his height and his once skinny body was now nicely muscled. His sandy hair was still unruly, his friendly blue eyes hadn't changed and his smile was as devastating as ever. He was outgoing and popular with a wicked sense of humor that kept Gabriella giggling. Troy was her protector, her knight in shining armor, still shielding her from bullies with his popularity. If she was with Troy she was protected by association.

After Homeroom, Gabriella and Troy made their way to the library for study hall where she was going to "help" him with his assignment.

"Oh shit" cursed Troy in a whisper as they entered.

"What?"

"It's Mindy"

Gabriella looked at the beautiful blond and immediately felt ugly by comparison, Mindy was one of Troy's exes that hadn't taken it too well when he had called off their relationship. She turned into a bit of a stalker.

"Hey Troy" she beamed, brushing up against him and ignoring Gabi.

"Hi Mindy, how are you" he asked all politeness, wanting to get away from her.

"Oh fine, how bout you? You busy Saturday?" she asked suddenly and Troy floundered.

"I, oh boy, I'm er"

"He's coming over to my place to study" Gabriella piped up and almost smiled at the way Mindy's face twisted.

"Yeah, that's right, thanks for reminding me Gab" he said with a grateful smile at her.

"Some other time then Troy"

"Er maybe"

She took that as a yes and offered him a huge grin as she said bye and walked away.

"Study?" Troy asked when she was out of earshot.

Gabriella shrugged, laughter bubbling up inside of her "I don't know, it was the first think that came into my head"

"You're priceless Montez, how many girls would think of studying on a Saturday? It's date night"

Gabriella bristled a little; Troy knew that for Gabriella, Saturday had never been a date night.

"Bolton do you want my help or not?" she asked hands on hips, her head cocked to the side.

"Sorry, I just thought it was funny that's all"

"So you have a better offer?" Gabriella enquired hoping he didn't actually have a date with someone else. He usually told her if he was interested in someone.

Troy shook his head with a smile "Nah you're the only girl for me"

He had no idea how much she wished it were true "me and everyone other girl at East High"

"Hey you can't blame me if I'm popular" he said with a carefree shrug as they opened their books.

The hour passed as Gabriella explained the chemistry assignment, Troy picked it up quickly with her help. After study hall they went there separate ways, Troy to gym and Gabriella to math, promising to meet at lunch before Troy's practice.

"Have you seen him Gabi?" Taylor gushed as she took her seat in math.

Gabriella looked at her in bewilderment, not understanding what she meant.

Taylor rolled her eyes "Christian Locke, he was in my French class. I swear of I wasn't already spoken for . . ." she finished with a dreamy sigh.

"Tay! You have Chad!"

"I know but he would be perfect for you Gabs"

Gabriella groaned under her breath, Taylor was always badgering her to confess her feelings to Troy or find someone new

"Forget it Tay, I'm not interested" she said lowering her head and dropping her voice to a whisper as their teacher glared in their direction.

"We'll see" Taylor said sweetly, as she turned her attention to her work.

Taylor wouldn't leave it alone though, she continued to badger her all through next period, singing Christians praises, he was smart and funny, seemed really friendly. He wasn't a jock, Taylor informed her, but he wasn't a nerd either. To be blunt, Taylor thought he would be perfect for Gabriella.

By lunch Gabriella had enough and to make matters worse Sharpay had seen him to. Sharpay Even was East Highs resident actress and a very good friend to Gabriella and Taylor.

"He's sooo hot! He'd be perfect for you" she cooed.

"I'm not interested in anyone"

"Except Bolton", Sharpay put in.

"Well I still think you should tell Troy" Taylor began

"Tell Troy what?" he asked sitting down beside them

"Er nothing" Gabriella lied, glaring daggers at both Taylor and Sharpay, flustered at being almost caught out.

"There's a guy Gabi likes" Sharpay said, an idea suddenly forming in her mind.

"Shar shut up" Gabi snapped.

"A guy, really? You never told me" he sounded a little hurt.

"That's because it's not important" she muttered flushing red.

"She really likes him but she won't tell him" Sharpay continued

"Why not Gabi?"

"Because he won't like me back genius" she snapped, embarrassed by the way the conversation was going.

"He'd be dumb not like you . . . Who is he?"

Gabriella stared at her friends, warning them to stay quiet.

"That new guy Christian, she thinks he's totally hot" Sharpay said with a dramatic sigh.

"Is that true 'Brie?"

"Well yeah I suppose" she said slowly, not sure where Sharpay was going with this.

Troy was shocked; Gabriella had never mentioned a guy to him before. He knew she'd never been on a date but he'd always assumed that she was more interested in studying, than guys. He felt sort of hurt that she hadn't confided in him, he told her pretty much everything, including things about girls. Troy had always gone to her for advice about girly stuff and usually she was right. Now she liked someone, he wasn't sure he liked the thought of her having another guy in her life.

"You should totally tell him Gabi" Troy said with a reassuring smile.

Sharpay watched them with a smile, already plotting in her head. Most people thought the drama queen was an airhead but they didn't really know her. They all knew Sharpay the personality, with the huge ego and love of all things sparkly, they didn't know that she was smart and funny and cared deeply about her friends. They also didn't know she was a die hard romantic and had a very devious streak when it came to matters of the heart.

Sharpay hid a grin as Troy said goodbye and went off to meet Chad.

Gabriella waited until Troy was out of earshot and turned to Sharpay and Taylor with a furious expression.

"Shar what do you think you were doing?"

"Gabriella will you relax, I have a plan"

"Oh no, no, no, no. I don't want to be involved in another of your plans" Gabriella said so loudly that several students near by turned and looked at them.

"Gabs, this one is fool proof I promise"

"I don't care, I'm not getting involved"

"Gabriella Maria Montez, are you or are you not in love with Troy Bolton?" Sharpay hissed under her breath.

Gabriella looked at her helplessly "You know I am"

"Then listen to me, I have an idea to help you snare Troy"

"Shar, I don't want to _snare_ anyone"

"Oh you know what I mean, you tell Troy you like Christian, and he starts to think of you as a girl. . . Maybe his mind wanders a bit, you know guys think about sex every six seconds, so eventually it will cross his mind . . .Anyway you tell him you need his help to make Christian like you" she paused looking at Gabriella.

"Go on" she said unable to resist

"So you're with Troy asking for his help and bit by bit he starts thinking of you as potential girl friend material and realizes he wants you for himself" Sharpay finished with a flourish.

"You know that could work Gabs" Taylor said thoughtfully, looking at Gabriella who seemed to be considering what Sharpay had said.

"That would be lying to him, I can't do that"

"It's not really a lie; you could always change your mind and say you realize you don't like him, if things look as though they are going well with you and Troy"

Gabriella sighed "What would I have to do?"


	3. I am Troy Bolton

Thanks so much for all the reviews. I have to admit I am struggling a little with this one; I have some great ideas for the story once it gets going but it's the getting there, which is causing me the problems. So once again, apologies if it's not too good in places but I'm hoping it will get better. So please stick with me. Love Tink.

Gabriella couldn't believe she had agreed to go along with Sharpay's hair brained scheme, she hadn't even seen this Christian guy and she was supposed to be hung up on him. She found herself wondering what he was like, if Shar and Taylor thought he would suit her maybe she really should try put her feelings for Troy out of her mind. It was slowly driving her crazy being so close to Troy but not as close as she wanted to be. She had loved him for so long that she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't loved him; it had always just been there since they had first met.

As she sat in English she thought about the reason she couldn't confess her true feelings to Troy, she had almost done it once before and nearly made a fool of herself . . .

"_Gabi, do you mind if I ask you something?" Troy asked throwing himself down in the grass next to her, as they stared at the blue sky, watching the clouds pass by overhead. _

"_No go ahead, what's up?"_

"_How do you know if you like someone?" he asked staring up at the sky, sounding nervous._

_Gabriella felt her heart beat a little quicker and she turned her head to look at him_

"_Well, your heart races when you're around them, you can't stop thinking about them and when they smile it makes you go all gooey inside . . . Why?" _

"_I think, I think I like someone" he confessed quietly._

"_Who?" she asked casually_

"_I'm not telling you that, but she's smart and pretty and kind and well she kinda makes me all nervous around her"_

_Gabriella felt her heart speed up again; could he be talking about her? She prayed he was_

"_Have you told her how you feel?"_

_Troy__shook his head "Nah I'm chicken, what if she doesn't feel the same?"_

"_Well how does she act around you?"_

"_She smiles a lot and she's always talking to me, and sometimes she blushes when I smile at her"_

_Gabriella felt a tell tale blush spread over her face, he had to be talking about her. She rolled over on her side and faced him, looking at him as he watched the clouds chase across the sky. He was perfection, only thirteen and already the most handsome guy in school._

"_I think you should tell her Troy, really" she whispered as Troy rolled over to face her. Blue eyes met brown and held for a second, Gabriella's breath caught in her throat and butterflies escaped into her tummy. He was going to tell her._

"_She probably feels the same way but is too scared to tell you" she said softly with a little smile, her wish was going to come true._

"_You think?" he asked, suddenly looking uncertain. It was a side of him Gabriella had never seen before._

_Gabriella nodded "I know so" _

_He stared at her for a moment longer and then took a deep breath as Gabriella held hers waiting for him to confess his undying love for her_

"_I will tell her "he paused and smiled into her eyes "Gabriella I want you to know… that you are my best friend and me asking out Christa will not come between us"_

_Gabriella froze in shock, tears pooling in her eyes. Christa? It was Christa he liked? She couldn't believe it, she felt so foolish, she'd thought he liked her, thought he'd felt the same way about her._

"_That's good to know Troy" she said softly and forced a smile out, wanting to cry. She felt so dumb, she'd thought he meant her and she had been ready to tell him how she felt, she couldn't believe that Troy had crush. It hurt so much, she'd known it would happen but didn't think it would be as painful as it was. _

Since then she had seen Troy through several crushes and almost as many relationships, what Troy wanted he usually got. Each time he got a new girlfriend, her heart broke a little more and she knew that sooner or later with college fast approaching he would get a serious girlfriend and bit by bit they would drift apart. Maybe she should make an effort to get to know Christian, and see where things could lead.

It seemed as though fate were on her side, as she entered last period journalism she spotted an unfamiliar face across the room. Well Shar and Taylor hadn't been wrong she thought to herself, he was hot. And more importantly he was totally different from Troy. Christian was what can only be described as tall, dark and very, very handsome. He had dark sable hair that curled slightly, warm brown eyes, olive skin and a smile to die for (**had to use that cn-hope you don't mind****J**She watched him for a moment as he spoke to Mr. Earle, the journalism teacher, and found herself blush as he looked up and caught her staring. Mr. Earle followed Christian's gaze and smiled when he saw Gabriella, beckoning her over. Taking a deep breath, she wound her way between the desks, feeling a little nervous.

"Ah Gabriella I was just talking about you" Mr. Earle began "Christian here is interested in our school newspaper and I was wondering if you'd be able to find him a role"

Gabriella felt her flush increase as Christian turned those incredible brown eyes on her with a friendly smile

"Sure Mr. Earle" she stuck out her hand "hi I'm Gabriella"

Christian's hand felt soft and warm as it enclosed hers "Christian Locke . . .I was kinda hoping you could give me the lowdown on the paper, who's who, who does what, that kinda thing"

Gabriella looked at Mr. Earle, wondering if it would be alright, he nodded his assent.

"Yeah, shall we sit?" she sat down in the nearest chair and took out her note book.

For the next half an hour she filled him in on the various roles in the paper and who on the staff did what. She found out in his previous school he had been in charge of reporting on all the sports fixtures and had acted as photographer. Taylor had been right, he was smart and funny, and quite flirty Gabriella thought, for a person she had just met. She discovered he had transferred because of his dad's job, and that they shared a love of math and science, and that although he enjoyed reporting on sports he very rarely played.

"Well, although I will need to check with Kim, she's the editor, I think we can probably use your help on sports. Nick, that's our current reporter needs all the help he can get, there is so much going on at East High" Gabriella told him, as she realized the hour was drawing to a close, surprised by how fast it had gone.

"I'll help wherever I can" he assured her with an easy smile, as they cleared their things away.

"It's always nice to have an extra pair of hands . . . So do you live close by?"

Christian nodded, "A couple of blocks, how about you?"

"The same, do you need a ride home?"

"No, its okay, I drove in" he said with a smile as they made their way out of class and down into the halls, already crowded with students.

"Do you like East High so far?"

"Its okay, I'm an army brat so this is my third high school in as many years. Once you've been in one high school, you've been in them all, pretty much as shit as the next"

Gabriella chuckled "Yeah I imagine they are"

Troy watched as Gabriella walked along the hall way with some guy he didn't recognize, but judging by the way her face shone and her eyes lit up when she spoke to him, this must be the famous Christian. She laughed up at him and Troy felt an odd stirring in his chest, almost like jealousy. He pushed it away, watching as she laughed out loud at something he said and oddly felt like interrupting them. He narrowed his eyes and stared as they said good bye, Gabriella then turning her head to look for someone, probably him.

She spotted Troy across the hall by their lockers and for a second was convinced she saw a frown cross his face as he looked back at her. But then it was gone and his usual welcoming smile replaced it. She waved and headed over to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked

Gabriella nodded.

"So was that him?" he asked casually as they walked out towards the parking lot.

"Who?"

"That guy, was that him, you know the one you like"

"Oh, yeah" she nodded. "You saw him huh?"

"Yep"

"Oh"

There was a slight awkward silence "So what do you think?"

"Not my type" Troy quipped as they approached his car.

Gabriella giggled the awkward moment broken "No you dummy, what you think, for me?"

He shrugged and then opened the door "Does it matter what I think?"

"Duh! You're my best friend, of course it matters" Gabriella said as she climbed in.

"He looks ok"

"That's it?"

"Well what do you want me to say? I've never spoken to the dude, Christ 'Brie you only met him today" said Troy tersely.

"What's up with you?" she asked annoyed that he had snapped at her.

"I'm sorry Gabriella" he sighed "It's been a long day. . . He seems ok and if you like him that's all the matters"

"Exactly" she said softly "So Troy boy how was your day? I feel like I've hardly seen you today?"

"Same day, same shit. Mindy cornered me again fifth period"

"Oops, what did you tell her?"

"Same as this morning. Do you wanna hang out Saturday?"

"Sure but don't you have a date?"

Troy shook his head "Nah, I'm all yours, just so long as you don't really make me study"

Gabriella laughed "Well . . . Okay no studying, you could come over and watch a movie, my moms out"

"Are you sure she'll trust _me _Troy Bolton, alone with her _daughter_ on a Saturday night"

"I'm sure she knows you by now Troy, and she knows I'm not your type"

Troy looked at Gabriella sideways "What d'ya mean by that"

"I mean she knows I'm safe from your amorous advances"

"Oh baby no chick is safe from me" he deliberately lowered his voice making it deep and husky.

Gabriella cracked up laughing again "I think we can say that I am"

"Huh?"

She looked at him wondering how much she should say and how honest she should be.

Deciding on not very she said "Well we are best friends"

"That's not what you meant" he countered.

"Yeah it is" she lied

"Gabriella Maria Montez, I know you better than that, you're lying"

"Am not"

"Are too" he said childishly and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Am not"

"Gabi, you're lying to me, why?" he was suddenly serious.

Gabriella should have realized that there were times that Troy could read her like a book. He may not have a clue where certain aspects of their relationship were concerned, i.e. her true feelings for him but in other respects he knew her too well.

She gave a long sigh "Let's just say I'm not the type to inspire amorous advances in anyone"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I'm plain Troy; surely it hasn't escaped your notice"

He looked at her almost angrily "You shouldn't say that about yourself Gabriella"

"Why not? it's true" she sounded bitter even to her own ears.

"Gabriella, you are very pretty"

She blushed, bright red and Troy laughed at her "Thanks for saying it but I know what I am and it isn't pretty"

"You are very pretty and I'm Troy Bolton remember, I know all about pretty girls" he said as they pulled up on his drive.

Gabriella opened the door and climbed out just as Troy did. She looked at him over the roof of the car.

"Troy, you don't need to say those things really, I'm ok with the way I look, and I have been for years"

"Gabi in some ways you are so smart and in others . . ." he let his voice trail away.

"Anyway, I gotta go, Taylor and Sharpay are stopping by after dinner"

"' Kay, see in the morning" he smiled and made his way to the house, watching for a second to make sure she got home safely before disappearing inside.


	4. You know we love you right?

Not too much to say today, as ever my thanks to all my reviewers, especially those that pointed out my boo boos or just said nice things to keep me going (you know who you are). Please remember that I own nothing to do with Disney or HSM. Sorry if it gets a bit boring but its just all fillers for the moment. Love Tink.

What Gabriella said stayed with Troy for the rest of that evening and made him feel slightly uncomfortable, a feeling he wasn't used to in connection with Gabriella. He knew she was shy but never realized she thought so little of herself, he's always assumed she was happy and it never occurred to him that she would have a problem with the way she looked. What Troy had told was true, she was pretty in her own quiet way, sure it wasn't the sort of obvious beauty that was in your face but she was pretty all the same. With her long dark hair, warm eye and open smile she had a natural beauty that couldn't be found anywhere else in East High. Troy just couldn't understand why Gabriella couldn't see it herself. Not that he thought of her that way, he assured himself as wondered why it should matter so much to him. The obvious answer was as her best friend he would care about what she thought but there was something else, something that niggled away at him, something he couldn't put his finger on.

While Troy pondered Gabriella's lack of self confidence where her looks were concerned, she was busy being briefed by Sharpay and Taylor on the latest scheme to make Troy sit up and take notice that Gabriella was a girl.

""So you remember we talked about getting Troy to see you as a girl, well we kinda thought" she looked at Taylor and then continued "we kinda thought that maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if something did develop between you and Christian. And we know you two have met, I heard all about it"

Sometimes Sharpay still amazed Gabriella, there was nothing that got past her, she knew everybody's business.

"The thing is Gab; you will have to make some little tiny weeny changes"

Gabriella looked doubtful "Like what?"

"You know we love you right" Sharpay began "We just think that if you really want Troy to sit up and take notice, you need to make more of yourself"

Seeing the look on Gabriella's face Taylor added hastily "Not that there is anything wrong with the way you are, you are very pretty but we know you could be such a hottie"

Gabriella was extremely doubtful of this and felt resentful that they expected her to change, simply to attract guys or even Troy who had known her just as she was.

"Guys, I don't want to change, Troy has known me like this for years"

"Yeah but Christian hasn't and would it hurt just to make a few little adjustments" Taylor pointed out.

"Like?" she was very suspicious.

Sharpay tilted her head to the side in the way she did when she was thinking and wrinkled her pert nose in concentration.

"I'm thinking loose the glasses or at least get a new pair, maybe a new hair style and maybe a couple of new outfits. Nothing too drastic"

"Nothing to drastic, you basically want me to re invent myself" she protested.

Sharpay and Taylor shook their heads "Not you just the way you look, Gabi you could be like sooo hot. Think about it, Christian would notice you then that would probably make Troy notice you too. Give him the wake up call he needs" Taylor reasoned.

"Oh I just had the most fabulous idea; this really is a stroke of genius if I do say so myself" she paused dramatically "I totally think that you should get Troy to give you some advice"

Taylor and Gabriella stared at her. That was the stroke of genius? Advice?

"Advice about guys, what they like, what they want, play the dummy, appeal to his ego, guys can never resist that, it's sad really"

"Sharpay I _am_ a dummy when it comes to guys, besides Troy knows I could just ask Tay"

"But Tay isn't a guy; she couldn't give the 411 on what they want"

"She has point Gab" Taylor agreed.

Gabriella nodded almost to herself, it would make sense but she was still dubious about the whole plan. As much as she loved Troy she wasn't sure this was the best way to make him see how she really felt, it all seemed so false. But there was part of her that yearned to see just what could happen, would the way she looked make any difference to Troy. Then there was Christian, Gabriella had to admit she felt a little stirring of attraction towards him and if changing her look got his attention, then surely it couldn't hurt.

"Okay but nothing too big"

Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands together as she bounced on the spot

"When can we start?"

Gabriella stood up and walked over to her beside tables, after opening the draw she held up a little box.

"My lenses"

"You have lenses and you've never used them?"

"I feel exposed in them, I guess I hide behind my glasses" she admitted softly.

It was true she acknowledged, she felt more comfortable in her glasses, you couldn't see as much of her face, without them she felt exposed.

"Can we see? "

"Don't laugh, you guys" she warned already feeling nervous as she removed her glasses and turned to face her mirror. Within seconds she popped the lenses in and turned to face her friends. Taylor and Sharpay stared at her in shock.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, noting their reaction.

"Gabi where have you been hiding those eyes girl"

"And those cheek bones, Gabi wow!" Sharpay exclaimed "You are soo pretty Gabi, you are gonna be like seriously hot"

"You're just saying that Shar but thanks" Gabriella said looking pleased and hopeful all at the same time.

"Tell her Tay"

Taylor nodded in agreement "Gabi really, by the time we've finished with you, Troy isn't gonna know what's hit him"

Gabriella felt very nervous the next morning as she waited for Troy, by removing her glasses she felt as though she was wearing an enormous sign over her head that said "I want a guy". She found herself attempting to push them up her nose in a gesture of nervousness, but only bumped her nose.

Hearing Troy honk the horn she grabbed her back pack and raced out of the door and down her drive.

"Hey" she said breathlessly as she jumped in the car and fastened her belt, not looking at Troy.

"Hey," he said absently turning to look at her, then staring.

"What?" she was defensive.

Troy felt as though he was gaping, in all the time he had known her he had never seen her without her glasses .One look and he knew he had been right; she was pretty, especially without her glasses. He could see the tilt of her eyes and the pretty upturn of her nose, dotted with freckles.

"Nothing, you just look different. . . In a good way"

She smiled slightly "Really?"

He nodded as he drove and threw her an odd look "this all for his benefit?"

"Kind of" she admitted, picking up some odd vibes from him.

"You really wanna go changing yourself for some guy?"

Gabriella smiled at him "I think he's worth it Troy or I wouldn't have done it. Tay and Shar are taking me to the mall to go shopping and then we're going to the salon" she sounded a little excited.

"You don't need to do this Gabi, if he doesn't like you for who you are he isn't worth it"

"I want to Troy, it'd be nice to have a few dates and what I've done so far hasn't exactly been working for me"

"You're just shy that's all, you don't know about guys"

She turned in her seat to look at him and "Actually I wanted to speak to you about that, I need your help"

"Sure whatever you want" he replied instantly not even asking what she wanted from him.

"I want you're help to find out about guys, what they like, how to get him to notice me that kinda thing"

Troy looked uncomfortable, his eyes on the road "Couldn't you ask Tay about that?"

Gabi rolled her eyes at him "Tay is a girl; I need a guy's point of view. . . C'mon Troy please, I do it for you" she wheedled

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

She shook her head "Not now I need to concentrate, how about Saturday night?"

"Sure why not. . .So am going to meet this guy who's got you so interested, check him out?"

Gabriella giggled "Troy, I don't vet your dates do I?"

"Hey I need to know if he's good enough for my girl"

Gabriella felt a surge of pleasure, he's called her his girl, although he meant in a platonic sense it still gave her a buzz.

"He's great Troy really but I'm sure you'll meet him, he's gonna be reporting for the Herald, sports stuff mainly"

"He play?"

Gabriella shook her head "Just writes about it"

"Nerd" Troy pronounced as they pulled into the parking lot.

"You think anyone that doesn't play on a team is a nerd" she giggled climbing out of the car as he shut off the engine. "And in case it's escaped you, I am also a nerd"

"Yeah but your pretty" he said without thinking, and Gabriella flushed with pleasure.

"So is he" she argued back

"Not to me" Troy said dryly, as they strolled towards the entrance.

People stared a little as they realized that Gabriella wasn't wearing her glasses and that she looked different. But overall Gabriella felt it was something of an anti climax. Nobody put her down or called her names, if anything more people smiled, well more guys smiled at her, wanted to talk to her. She felt a little exposed but defiantly not as bad as she thought and the way people responded lead her to think that perhaps she was prettier than she'd believed. Suddenly she had a little spring in her step, as she made her way to her locker.

Troy walked along next to her with a frown; too many guys were suddenly paying attention to Gabriella. And she was responding with shy little smiles or soft flirty greetings. It seemed to Troy that the removal of her glasses had let a loose a flirter, slightly more confident Gabriella. God only knew what would happen when she had her new clothes and hair style. For the second time in as many days Troy found himself seeing Gabriella as a "girl" instead of a "friend". He didn't like the jealous feelings stirring inside of him, as though he had to protect her by glaring at every guy that looked her way. It was normal he supposed to be protective of a friend but the jealous part didn't seem right. He didn't think of Gabriella like that, did he?

As usual Taylor and Chad were already at their lockers waiting for them along with Zeke and Sharpay. Gabi had to laugh when Chad and Zeke spotted her, their eyes bugged in their heads. All this by removing one little thing, her clothes were the same and her long dark hair was still tied back in a practical manner. She wasn't that different.

"You look so much better" Shar whispered in her ear "What did Troy boy think?"

Gabi grinned "He said I looked different in a good way" she reported.

"Jeez, he didn't go over board did he? What about phase two of the plan?"

"Sorted" she whispered.

Sharpay grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"What are you two plotting?" Troy asked and watched as Gabriella flushed guiltily, thinking she'd been caught.

"Nothing, just girl talk" Shar assured him in a sickly sweet voice, which made Troy immediately suspicious.

Gabriella couldn't meet his eyes but she smiled at him, and he figured it was something to do with Christian.

"That poor bastard, I feel sorry for him if Sharpay's involved" Troy said and Sharpay pulled a face at him

"You have no idea" Taylor said with a smirk as the bell went and the gang headed for homeroom.


	5. You are such a Guy

Am still not really getting into this story but am trying my very best. Sorry if it's a little short. The good stuff should be coming up in the next two chapters. Love Tink.xx

Gabriella enjoyed her morning immensely, it appeared that in the eyes of East High, as long as you were "pretty" you could still be a nerd, but also be accepted. It was as though a whole new world had opened up to her, guys were smiling at her, trying to flirt with her and she felt a like a kid in a candy shop. Although none of them could hold a candle to Troy, she had to admit she liked the attention she was getting, it felt nice. Best of all she discovered she shared Biology and History with Christian. However it was a little awkward, as she also shared them with Sharpay, who seemed intent on pushing them together, and was not being subtle about it. 

"So Christian, Gabriella and I were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us? Meet the rest of the gang." Sharpay asked as they headed out the door at the end of third period.

He smiled easily, his eyes going to Gabriella's and she got butterflies in her stomach.

"That would be great" 

"Fabulous" said Sharpay, noticing the way Christian looked at Gabriella. 

He was definitely interested in her Sharpay decided. That should mix things up a little with Troy, she thought curious to see his reaction.

Gabriella strolled along the hall, looking at Christian from the corner of her eye as he chatted to Sharpay. He was cute, very cute and she could do a lot worse than like him, he seemed so genuine. But she was confused, if she loved Troy so much, how could she feel attracted to Christian? The plan was supposed to make Troy see her as potential girlfriend material but now she was having second thoughts. It was wrong to use Christian to make Troy like her, she wouldn't like it and didn't think she could do that to him. She was beginning to like him and didn't want to mess anything up.

Deciding she would speak to Sharpay about it as soon as they were alone, she took a seat next to Christian, waiting for the gang to join them, as she turned to Christian and asked him about his day so far.

Troy and Chad entered the hall and right away Troy spotted Gabi giggling with Christian. His gut tightened as she laughed at something he said, he had never seen her look so happy. Part of him was pleased she had found someone she liked and part of him didn't like it at all. He was so used to having Gabi all to himself, to being the only guy in her life and now there was competition. He didn't like how that made him feel.

Gabriella looked up with a smile as he approached and Troy found himself again thinking how pretty she was without her glasses.

"Hey, there you are… Christian this is my other best friend Troy Bolton" she introduced them, somewhat nervously.

Troy shook his hand "Hey dude"

Gabriella smiled nervously, half of her wanting Troy to be consumed with jealously the other half, wanting his approval. She listened for a second as they talked about school and where he was from, all the usual small talk but she couldn't tell what Troy was thinking either way. He seemed his usual friendly self, even entering into a debate about which basket ball team was better The Lakers or The Celtics. 

Troy caught Gabi's eye as he talked with Christian, he knew she was waiting for him to tell her what he thought. She looked so nervous, chewing her bottom lip and once again pushing her invisible glasses up her nose. Knowing it meant a lot to her and not wanting to disappoint her, he winked quickly and gave her a little half smile. 

Gabriella caught the wink and breathed a small sigh of relief, so he seemed to think that Christian was okay, one of the good guys. But she found it very strange to see the two together, one so light, the other so dark. They almost typified the two halves of her heart but which half did she go with? Troy, the guy she had loved almost from the moment she met him but who didn't know she existed? Or Christian the new guy, who seemed to like her? It was all so confusing. 

After lunch Gabriella found herself alone with Troy for a study period and she was desperate to know what he thought.

"So tell me, what did you think?"

Troy shrugged, keeping his voice casual "He seems ok"

"Do you think he likes me?"

"I think so"

"Really? How can you tell?" Gabriella felt giddy with excitement and a silly grin appeared on her face.

Troy wasn't enjoying the way this conversation was going, he didn't like to think about Gabriella with some guy, he didn't like to think of Gabriella with any guy, for that matter.

"Just the way he looked at you, the things he said. He asked me if you were seeing anyone" he admitted

Gabriella felt her heart stop and a huge grin break out across her face "He did? What did you say?"

Troy suddenly felt a little peeved by Gabriella's reaction and the devil got in him "I told him you were with me"

Gabriella stared at him, not sure if he was serious and if he was why he had said that. Her face was a study in shock. Why would he say something like that?

"You didn't" she muttered.

Troy nodded with a wicked grin and paused for a long time before saying.

"You're right, I didn't!"

"Troy!" she cried and slapped his chest "Christ Troy, why'd you say that?"

He shrugged, not sure why he had, it was something he wasn't ready to think about yet. He hadn't been able to help himself; he guessed part of him wanted to see her reaction.

"That's sooo mean Bolton"

"Relax Gab, I told him you weren't seeing anyone"

"Do you think he'll ask me out?"

Troy shrugged again and Gabriella wanted to strangle him for acting so blasé. Obviously he wasn't bothered that another guy was showing an interest and so suddenly she had made her choice. She was going to try and forget her feelings for Troy, forget the plan and move on, hopefully with Christian.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Troy you are such a guy. Any girl would have got details, gotten it out of him"

He raised an eyebrow "Montez there are plenty of girls at East High that would tell you, they are glad I'm a guy"

"Troy! I don't need the details of your love life" she protested with a laugh, feeling a little warm, a hundred images of Troy chasing through her head.

"One day, you will thank me for them" he replied, thinking how much he enjoyed their conversations.

Gabriella was one of the only girls he knew that he could say that to, without her thinking he wanted to date her or sleep with her. 

"That I seriously doubt Troy" she laughed to hide her embarrassment, it was bad enough being in love with the Troy but imagine him having sex was too much to handle.

"You never know, if things go well with you and that Christian guy . . ." he let his voice trail away

"Troy!" Gabriella cried flushed with embarrassment "I am not having this conversation with you!"

Troy chuckled at the expression on her face "Gabi are you embarrassed?"

"Of course I am! We don't talk about these things Troy, you're a guy"

"That's what they tell me" he confided with a wink, enjoying seeing her flustered and embarrassed.

"You are incorrigible . . . now about this assignment" she said trying to change the subject.

"Yep assignments… try to get Christian to ask you out" he deadpanned.

Gabriella smacked him again "Troy, will you please be serious!"

"I thought getting Christian to ask you out was serious" 

"If you say one more thing" she threatened as closing her text book.

"Ok, ok . . . assignment … jeez"

He hung his head, eyes on his book and looked so innocent and contrite that Gabriella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at him. Once more she found herself thinking how much she loved him and how futile it was to have feelings for someone who was your best friend. 

Troy caught her staring at him and wondered about the wistful expression on her face.

"What's wrong? You look sad" he asked concerned.

"Just thinking that's all"

"About?" he prodded

"We'll always be friends right?" she sounded uncertain, even to her own ears.

"Sure we will, what's brought this on?"

Gabriella shrugged "I'm just thinking about the future is all . . . Promise me we'll always be friends Troy" she said urgently.

"Gab, are you okay?" he looked at her seeing the sadness in her eyes and he reached out, covering her hand with his own.

Gabriella shivered a little as his touch and turned her hand, palm up, under his, feeling his warm skin over hers. She looked up at him and met his eyes, wanting to lose herself in their deep blue depths.

"I'm fine Troy really" she assured him with a tremulous smile, the pain of loving him for so long, suddenly acute.

"You now I'm here for you don't you? If you ever need anything you can come to me" he said softly, all traces of his previous humor gone from his voice.

"_Yeah, I need you Troy, need you to love me back" _she thought to herself, desperate to open her mouth and say the words. Instead she nodded mutely, savoring the feel of his skin against hers as he held her hand in his.

"Okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks and sorry for being such a girl" she smiled, feeling bereft, as he removed his hand from hers.

"Well it's allowed from time to time, don't know if anyone bothered to tell you, but you _are _a girl" he said in conspiratorial whisper, earning a giggle as a reward.

"Didn't think you'd notice" she said only half joking.

"Oh I noticed and today, so did half the guys in East High"

Gabriella was thrilled at his words and she beamed. Troy had noticed her!

Troy was pleased to see her face light up, as he assured her that the guys of East High had noticed her. He'd been concerned, she seemed so up and down, so unlike the logical, rational, Gabriella he knew. One minute she was giggling and teasing him, the next she was quiet and withdrawn. He had the feeling she was worried how having a crush on Christian would affect their relationship. And if Troy was honest he still didn't like the fact Gabriella had a crush. Not that he was jealous in that way, but a part of him worried that he would be replaced. He was so used to being her confidant and her protector and didn't like the fact somebody else might take those roles. It was strange, in all the time he'd known her, he had never thought about her being with a guy, it just never crossed his mind because Gabriella never mentioned it. It was as though she were waiting for someone or something. Now suddenly she wanted someone and Troy didn't like it. 

"Thanks Troy, what would I do without you" she said, not even wanting to consider the possibility. 

"Probably work more and less play"

"Ah but what fun would it be without you?"

"You're right, playing with yourself isn't as much fun" he grinned wickedly and watched as Gabriella turned crimson.


	6. What do you do?

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, you are all stars for keeping me going with this. I love the end of this chapter and I hope you do too. Without giving too much of the future plot away, I was wondering how far Troy and Gabi should take things . . . Shall I stay with pg type stuff or do people want to see them get a little bit naughty later on? Let me know what you think. Love Tink.

At the end of the day Gabriella saw Sharpay hurrying along the corridor towards her, looking excited and waving her hands.

"I have something to tell you" both girls said together, as Sharpay came to a halt before her.

They laughed and Gabi said "You first"

Sharpay squealed "I've just been talking to Christian and I invited him to come bowling with us on Saturday night and-"

"Nobody's going bowling on Saturday" Gabriella said.

"Duh, they are now, anyway I asked him if he wanted to join us and he said 'Is Gabi going', I told him you were and then he asked for your number"

Gabriella felt a little squeal emerge from her "Oh my god, is he gonna call me?"

Sharpay nodded and grabbed Gabriella's hands in hers "Tonight, after dinner"

Gabriella couldn't believe it, he was gonna call her.

"What were you gonna tell me Gab?"

"Just about Troy, I think I need to try to move on"

Shar looked at her "That what you want?"

Gabi shrugged "To be honest I'm not sure but I wanna give it a try, I can't spend the rest of my life waiting for Troy"

Shar hugged her friend for a second "Christian is totally the guy to help you get over him, so you stoked about Saturday?"

Gabriella clapped a hand over her mouth "Oh No! Saturday Troy and I were supposed to hang out!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "He'll come bowling, Chad and Tay have already agreed. Besides you can hang out with him on tomorrow, it's Friday" 

"I suppose that can work, do you think Christian will ask me out?" Gabriella already felt a little sick and excited by the prospect.

"For sure, now you have a legitimate reason to ask for Troy's help"

"You're right I do and who better to help me out than East High's resident stud- Troy" she joked as he appeared beside her.

"What's all the excitement?" he asked noticing how giggly Gabriella seemed for the second time that day.

"Christian asked for Gabi's number and he's coming bowling with us on Saturday"

Troy looked at Gabriella "I thought we were hanging out Saturday?"

"We can do that Friday, you don't mind do you, besides you're coming bowling too"

"I am?" 

"You are" she said and turned a pair of pleading eyes on him.

"I am" he confirmed "So what we gonna do tomorrow?"

"You are gonna help me"

"Help you do what?"

"Figure out what guys want, what Christian wants"

"Oh that's easy Gab" he said with blatant innuendo and his naughty grin.

"Apart from that, you sex maniac" Sharpay put in "She needs advice Troy, not turning into one of your bimbo's"

"Ouch Sharpay! Jealous much?"

"In your dreams Bolton, anyway I gotta motor Ryan's waiting for me. Tootles" she cooed and wiggled her way back down the hall. 

Gabriella and Troy made their way out to his car and drove home in compatible silence.

After eating dinner Gabriella excused herself to do some homework and was sprawled across her bed when her cell phone rang. Looking at the screen she saw a number she didn't recognize and answered quickly

"Hello" she said breathlessly

"Gabriella its Christian"

"Oh hey Christian"

"I was just calling to see if you need a lift to the bowling alley on Saturday? I was thinking maybe we could garb a burger or something after if you wanted?"

Gabriella's heart sped up "I'd really like that thanks"

"Cool, so that's a date. I' gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow at school"

"Kay, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Gabriella" he said and then hung up.

Gabriella couldn't believe it, she had a date, a real date, with a guy, suddenly she was nervous and excited all at the same time. What would she wear? What should she say? Would they get on?

Bubbling with excitement she dialed Taylor's number.

"Tay, it's me. I have a date" she squealed in a very Sharpayish manner.

"You what? A date? With Christian?"

"Yeah, he's giving me a ride to the bowling alley and then we are going out for something to eat afterwards"

"Have you told Troy?"

"Not yet, you're the first person I called, why?"

"I think Troy thins you're going to the alley with him"

"He won't mind Taylor, I'm sure. It's my first date . . . . OH my God what will I wear?"

Taylor laughed down the line "Gabi will you relax, we're hitting the mall remember?"

"I know, I know. It's just I can't believe he asked me, he's so cute"

"And what about your boy Troy?"

"What about Troy?"

"Well I kinda thought the idea was to make him like you, now you seem all stoked about Christian"

"I like him Tay, and I've realized that I can't wait around for Troy, I already waited six years"

"I know but I thought you loved him"

Gabriella sighed "I do Tay but I have to try and see if I can make this work with Christian"

"Okay, Gab if that's what you want, then I'm here for you"

"Thanks Tay, and it is what I want"

"Listen I better go, Chad's on his way over, but I'll see you tomorrow kay"

"Yeah, see you then" she hung up.

She turned around on the spot and hugged herself in excitement with a giggle. She just couldn't believe she was goin on a date with Christian.

Should she call Troy? Part of her wanted to because he was her best friend and part of her wanted to see his reaction. Would he be bothered? She guessed not and there seemed little point in calling him now to tell him something she could tell him in the morning. Throwing herself back down onto her bed, she sighed and closed her eyes before losing herself in a day dream starring her and Christian.

Gabriella was already waiting for Troy the next morning as he pulled up.

"Guess what, guess what" she babbled climbing in next to him.

"What?" he asked dully.

"Christian called me last night, he wants to give me a ride to the bowling alley and then take me for dinner after. I have date" she giggled "me Gabriella Montez has a real live date"

"That's great"

"Troy what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me" Gabriella asked, hurt by his lack of interest.

"I am Gabs really"

Gabriella still wasn't convinced "Well you're doing a good job of fooling me"

Troy didn't even know why he was acting the way he was. He'd found out last night from Chad that Gabriella had a date with Christian. He told himself that the only reason he was angry was because Gabriella hadn't told him last night.

"I'm sorry, I just got a lotta stuff on my mind" he lied, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Not too much to help me prepare for my date I hope, there's just so much stuff I have to know"

"Like what? Guys are just guys like me"

Gabriella shook her head with a smile "Nope not like you, there's only one of you Troy Boy"

Troy had to smile at the use of his nickname and he felt a sudden strong surge of affection for his best friend.

"Such as shame though, so many chicks so little time"

Gabriella giggled "You are the limit, but you're still gonna help me right?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to; he didn't like the idea of telling her how to impress another guy. It just felt to wrong to him, he was supposed to be the only guy in her life. But he quickly realized it was selfish of him to stand in her way because he was uncomfortable with the idea of some else being in her life.

"Whadda ya wanna know?"

"Well just some little things, insider tips. But not here not now, tonight at your place, I'll bring pizza… Your favorite sausage and onion" she said in a sing song voice.

Troy looked her pleading expression and they shared a smile, blue eyes meeting brown "Gabriella you always know the way to my heart"

_I wish_, thought Gabriella, _I really wish I did._

The rest of the day dragged for Gabriella, who saw very little of Troy and even less of Christian, who she managed to speak to in the hall before last period.

"Hey Gabriella" he called out along the hall, jogging slightly to catch her.

Gabriella smiled at him and felt herself blush "Hi Christian"

"Listen, is it okay to pick you up about 6:30 tomorrow, the lane is booked for seven"

She nodded with a big grin "That's fine, you need my address?"

He shook his head and looked a little sheepish "Nah, Sharpay has already given it to me"

Gabriella made a mental note to kill Sharpay; she had no right giving her address out.

"Oh that's cool, so I'll see you tomorrow then"

"I'll be looking forward to it, gotta run, I don't wanna be late"

Gabriella watched him disappear into the throng of kids in the crowded hall way.

She found she didn't achieve much in last period, except tie herself in mental knots worrying about tomorrow night. How would it go? What if Christian didn't like her? Would he try to kiss her? Should she let him?

When the bell finally sounded for the end of the day Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief and she hurried to meet Taylor who was giving her a lift home. Troy was staying late for practice as they had a big game coming up against West High.

The girls talked all the way home about the date, what she should wear, things they could talk about and Taylor tried to calm her down. She reminded her that for the first part of the date everyone else would be there, so the pressure would be off. All she had to worry about was dinner.

Once home she caught up on some chores and homework before talking along hot bath. With a sigh of relief she removed her contacts from her tired itchy eyes and replaced them with her glasses, making a little face at herself in the mirror as she passed. Already she was used to seeing herself without them and thought she looked a little odd, but since she was just slobbing about with Troy and nobody would see she figured it would be okay.

The pizza she'd ordered before her bath arrived and after saying bye to her mom she headed over to Troy's.

Letting herself in as usual she was surprised to find Troy's parents on their way to dinner, saying a quick hello she headed up the stairs, pizza box in hand. She smiled as she heard loud music emanating from Troy's room and balancing the pizza box in one hand she knocked before pushing the door open and walking in . . .

…to see Troy emerging from his bathroom, his shaggy hair mussed and wet, his torso dripping, a tiny white towel around his waist, obviously having just had a shower.

Gabriella stared at perfection personified, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she took in his body. His shoulders were broad, his smooth chest tautly muscled, his abs ripped to perfection and his towel perilously low on his hips. So low she could see the collection of dark curling hair around his belly button and navel, which tapered away to his . . .

She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut quickly, but not before Troy had seen the brief but very real flash of longing and desire in her eyes.

He was taken aback, shocked. He knew what lust looked like and it had been written all over Gabriella's face.

"Troy!" she cried "Could you please put some clothes on?"

Troy chuckled "You could have knocked"

"I did" her eyes were still shut and she could just make out faint rustling around the room as he dressed.

"Okay Gabs you can open them now"

Gabriella's eyes popped open to find Troy stood very close to her. He was bare foot and wore nothing but a pair of soft jeans, his chest was bare and Gabriella could see he had left the top button undone on his jeans. He was so close that she could smell soap and cologne and something else that was uniquely Troy. 

Their eyes met and caught, he began to lean down towards her with a wicked grin, deciding to have some fun. Gabriella's heart began to pound in her chest, her pulse sky rocketing and she attempted to step back away from him but the wall blocked her way.

"What? What are you doing Troy" she asked, sounding nervous, shaky.

"Mmm my favorite" he said making his voice deep and husky as he leant closer still.

Gabriella caught the breath that stuck in her throat, was he going to kiss her, his lips were close to hers and she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Pizza" he said softly, taking the box from her and stepping away.

"Pi Pizza?" she stammered her breath releasing in a whoosh, her pulse slowly returning to normal. 

Troy grinned as he took the box from her, he'd not been wrong earlier. Gabriella had looked at him as though she wanted him, her reaction just now confirmed it. What he didn't understand was why? She'd never given any indication that she wanted more than friendship from him and he still didn't think she did. It was just her hormones racing out of control because of her date with Christian tomorrow, but Troy was intrigued. He'd never thought that way about Gabriella before but now…

Gabriella stared dumbly at him, trying to figure out what had just happened between them. She was flustered, confused, why would Troy do that, especially to her.

"Gab, you want a slice of pizza before we get down to it?"

"Huh?" had he just said 'get down to it'.

Troy chuckled "What's with you today? This guy sure has you on the hop"

She shook her head to rid herself of the images of her and Troy getting down to it, she was here to think about Christian, not Troy.

"Sorry" she mumbled taking a slice of pizza and sliding down onto the floor, as far away from Troy and his bare chest as she could get. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Troy pondering over his new information about his best friend. Never before had he seen Gabriella look at him that way and it had shocked him. She didn't see him that way, did she? Maybe she'd reacted the way she had because he was half naked and she was all hyped up about her date tomorrow, Troy had just been in the right place at the right time.

There was nothing else between them, was there?

After wiping his hands, Troy picked up a shirt and shrugged it on leaving it unbuttoned, as a sort of experiment.

Gabriella tried not to stare but Troy could see she was failing miserably.

"See something you like?" he quipped, enjoying the feel of her eyes on him.

"Ha Ha, very funny"

He crossed the room and slid down to sit next to her, so close his leg brushed hers and she could feel the heat of him through his jeans and her cargo pants.

"So tell me what is it you want to know?"

Gabriella shrugged "I'm not really sure, I just don't know anything about guys"

"Sure you do, I'm a guy and you know tons of stuff about me"

"Not you, and not stuff like that"

"Like what?" Troy was enjoying teasing her.

"Just stuff, you know between a girl and a guy, you know what I mean"

He shook his head, water droplets from his still wet hair dropping onto her skin.

"I don't know what you mean, tell me"

Gabriella gritted her teeth in exasperation "flirting, touching, stuff"

"Oh you mean about kissing, making out"

"Kinda" she mumbled her ever present blush returning "I mean how will I know if he likes me?"

Troy gave her a slow but very wicked grin

"Well there is one obvious way"

"Troy! Quit trying to embarrass me"

He chuckled "I'm sorry Gab; it's just so much fun"

He looked at her properly for the first time and suddenly noticed she was wearing her glasses again, she still looked pretty he thought.

"Troy, please be serious, I'd help you"

He sighed knowing his game was up "Okay it's pretty simple, if he's asked you out, then he already likes you"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him a little peeved "No shit Sherlock! How will I know what to do?"

"In what way?"

"Well do I touch him, hold his hand, kiss his-"

"Ass" Troy laughed

"I was going to say cheek"

"Same thing" pointed out Troy "Listen Gab, just let him do all the chasing, all the work, trust me, guys love the chase"

"Do you?" the words slipped out before she could stop them.

Troy turned his head and looked at her sideways "yeah" he replied so softly, Gabriella almost didn't hear him.

"Do I let him catch me?" she asked staring into his eyes, 

"Depends if you wanna be _caught"_ there was a wealth of meaning behind those words "and what the guy does, when he catches you"

"You're a guy, what do you do?"

The air around them suddenly became thick and still, charged with electricity. Gabriella felt her pulse speed up once more and her heart began to pound as she waited for his answer, all thoughts of Christian gone. He shrugged and turned his body to the side, so he now faced her, his eyes never leaving hers

"You want the honest answer"

"Yeah" she breathed.

His beautiful blue eyes dropped to her mouth and then back up again.

"Kiss"

"Kiss" she affirmed quietly, feeling a shiver of response flow through her body at his words.

"Then touch" 

"Where?" she asked, her body tingling all over with the need to be touched by Troy, her breath coming quickly.

Troy reached out a hand and touched her neck where her pulse fluttered wildly at the nape. Her skin was soft and smooth and hot to his touch, her pulse racing. He slid his hand along her collar bone and Gabriella's eye shut with a sigh that stopped as he removed his hand. 

"Then what?" she asked, eyes still closed, not wanting to break the sensual spell between them.

"I'd kiss her again" he muttered, fighting the urge to give in and do just that. 

Gabriella was his best friend, he shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be feeling this way towards her. But he couldn't help it, his body reacted to her and he was over come with the urge to kiss her, hold her, and touch her.

She opened her eyes slowly, to see the heat in his, turning them a deep, dark blue, she shivered.

"How?" she whispered "Slow and soft or hard and fast"

Troy's whole body clenched at her words and blood pooled making him hard but he could not stop himself replying. 

"Long and slow and hot and wet and deep" he rasped rising to his knees, to ease the pressure of his jeans against his hardness.

Gabriella felt his words deep inside her, making her tremble. She couldn't believe this was happening, with Troy. He made her want, want so much more than a simple kiss. She had waited so long for this moment but now she was scared, should she follow her heart?

"Show me" she whispered a plea.

Troy wanted to curse, did he give in and give them both what they wanted and needed? Or did he stop this now?

His breath came in ragged gasps and he let out a little groan as Gabriella parted her lips and licked them nervously. Once glimpse of her pink tongue against her lips and he was a goner.

Slowly he lowered his head to hers and covered her mouth with his own. It was hot and damp as it ate at hers, his lips soft against hers. Gabriella saw shooting stars behind her eyes, as the kiss continued for long seconds, Troy stroking his tongue along her bottom lip, making her gasp, giving him access to her mouth, her tongue. As their tongues met they both made sounds of pleasure as they explored each others mouths. Gabriella brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck tangling her hands in his still damp hair; Troy wrapped his around her waist and pulled her into him as he began to lower them both to the floor. Troy lay on his back, Gabriella across him, her chest heaving against his, their hips flush. And still the kiss went on; Gabriella inquisitive as she rocked her hips against him experimentally, trying to rid herself of the achy feeling inside.

Troy groaned against her mouth, wanting to roll her over and bury himself inside her but he couldn't. When the need for oxygen became too much he tore his mouth away from her, panting, looking up at her. Gabriella's eyes were shut and her glasses wonky on her flushed face. She looked so pretty to him.

"We have to stop Gab, this isn't right, this isn't us" he gasped out, trying to control himself.

Gabriella felt the pain of rejection and she slowly opened her eyes to see Troy looking up at her, his eyes dark with desire. He wanted her, she could feel the evidence of that against her hip but she was embarrassed. She had thrown herself at him again, it was juts like the Christa thing, she rolled off him and stumbled to her feet.

"Oh God, you're right Troy, I better go, I'll see you tomorrow" she mumbled not looking at him, before scurrying from the room.

Troy lay where he was staring at the ceiling unable to believe what had just happened. He'd just experienced the hottest kiss he'd had in along time, with his best friend. But what the hell was he going to do about it?


	7. We're just friends

After reading my reviews I have decided to keep this story mainly PG with only a little naughtiness thrown in and have a go at an M rated story next time. I'm thrilled everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I promise there will be more of that . . . eventually. Love Tink.

Gabriella hurried home, her head in a whirl, she had kissed Troy, and Troy had kissed her! It had been amazing, better than she could ever have dreamed, she could still feel his lips against hers, taste the unique taste of him in her mouth. Now she was confused, he'd stopped, pulled back from her and she didn't know what to do. Things would be so awkward between them; there would be no going back. She was confused, she thought she wanted to get over him and try and be with Christian, but now she was right back where she started. Wanting Troy Bolton. But she was scared of what would happen between them, scared that things would go wrong, that she would lose him and his friendship. As much as she loved him, she didn't think she could take the risk of being with him and then losing him forever.

Troy lay prone on the floor where she' left him, his heart thudding and his body still taught with hunger. He'd just experienced one of the most amazing kisses of his life and it was with Gabriella, shy, sweet, studious, Gabriella, his best friend Gabriella. Guilt flooded through him, swiftly followed by need as he remembered their kiss, he felt as though he had taken advantage of Gabriella's naivety where guys where concerned. He understood sexual tension, the power of wanting, but she did not. He was supposed to be responsible, be in control but it seemed as though around his best friend he had very little, one touch from her and he was lost. What would happen between them now? Gabriella liked Christian didn't she? Could they forget what had happened and just move on? Did he want to forget it? He'd never thought of Gabriella that way before, but now he'd touched her, kissed her, he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. He had to talk to her. Grabbing his shoes and jacket he hurried down the stairs and out of the door to Gabriella's place.

Gabriella lay on her bed in the dark, trying to decide what to tell Troy when she saw him tomorrow. Their kiss had been everything she'd dreamed and more but she couldn't do it, she was afraid of losing him and there was a chance that with their kiss, she already had. She didn't understand why Troy had done it though, maybe he was just being kind, knowing how in experienced she was maybe, maybe he was just feeling horny and Gabriella happened to be in the right place at the right time. Maybe there was something else, something she didn't know about.

Suddenly she heard a noise out on her balcony and her heart began to pound in her chest, she knew who was outside. There was only one person who ever climbed up her balcony rather than use the door. On legs that shook she crossed her room and opened the doors leading onto the balcony to find Troy pacing up and down, his hands stuffed in his back pockets. He stopped pacing when he saw her.

"Uh Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Gabs, we need to talk" 

"I know" she sighed

"Listen what happened was great but-", he began, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. He was going to tell her it was a mistake.

"But it never should have happened, I know" she finished for him, relieved that he did not want to take things any further.

Troy looked at her in the moonlight, that wasn't what he had planned on saying, he didn't actually know what he had intended to say, he was judging her reaction. Gabriella obviously thought it was a mistake and not one she wanted to repeat.

"Okay cool, glad you understand" he cleared his throat "so we are still friends right, it was just a kiss after all, everyone kisses"

Gabriella nodded "Still friends" she said stiltedly, again refusing to meet his gaze.

Troy felt the awkward silence descend over them as they stood facing each other, Troy shuffling from one foot to the other Gabriella playing with her hair. He felt miserable, as though he had lost something he didn't even know he had. Things had become weird between them. 

She couldn't even look at him with out picturing his lips against hers, or imagining the feel of his body next to hers. Things were weird, there was a tension between them that had never existed before, an awareness that she didn't want. Gabriella wanted to cry, this is just what she hadn't wanted to happen, she didn't want to lose Troy from her life.

"I better go in Troy . . . Will I see you tomorrow at the alley?" she looked at him for the first time and noticed the tension in his the long lines of his body.

"Sure 'Brie . . . good luck with your date, but you won't need it, you'll knock him dead" Troy smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes, it was forced, Gabriella could tell having known him so long.

"Thanks Troy" she turned around and without looking back walked into her room and closed the doors.

Troy watched her go with a sinking feeling; he was losing her, just when he had found out how good they could be together. But she wanted Christian, she had made that clear enough and as her best friend he wanted her to be happy, if that meant just being friends, then so be it. With a last look at the closed doors between them, he turned and made his way back down the tree to the ground.

Gabriella didn't sleep properly, her dreams full of Troy and Christian. She dreamt that they rejected her, and Troy wouldn't even be friends with her anymore. She awoke the next morning heavy eyed and teary, and even her shower didn't help. By the time Taylor and Sharpay arrived, she had pulled herself around a little but not enough, judging by the girls reactions.

"Christ Gab, are you ok? You look terrible" Sharpay said as she got into the car.

"Gab, aren't you feeling well?" Taylor asked looking at her friend with concern.

For a moment she debated whether to tell them truth but decided against it, if she wanted to try with Christian then she had to focus on him and not Troy.

"I'm fine really I just had a late night, you know studying"

"With Troy?" Sharpay asked with a calculating look, there was something more going on with Gabriella, something more than she was telling them.

"Yeah" 

"And?"

"And, nothing . . . we talked for a bit, he told me to let Christian chase me and then I went home"

"That's it?" Sharpay asked in disbelief, there was definitely something fishy going on.

"That's it" she confirmed "Now can we please get to the mall?"

Sharpay nodded and put pedal to the metal.

Once at the mall the girls spent the morning trying to find new school clothes for Gabriella. There tastes were so different, Sharpay as a lover of all things shiny tried to get her to buy some really colorful tops and pants, Taylor wanted her to go for a more preppy look. Gabriella was closer to preppy than colorful but still wasn't pleased with either look. In the end she went for what she felt comfortable in, jeans, a few tops in muted colors and some new shoes. Like with her glasses it wasn't a major change, just refining the style she already had, buying clothes with a better fit, a more up to date look.

After a quick lunch Gabriella was marched to the salon, where Sharpay and the stylist spent a good fifteen minutes discussing what to do with her hair. Sharpay wanted her to have it cut in a chic bob, Gabriella refused. Taylor suggested red tones, Gabriella refused, reminding her friends that the idea was little changes. In the end, she agreed to have a few inches trimmed and layers added, to give her hair more volume and bounce, allowing her soft curls to separate and fall in waves around her face. Even Gabriella had to admit it was a big improvement and she couldn't believe how pretty she felt as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. 

Next came make up. Sharpay as usual wanted something extravagant, bright and bold, that made Gabriella feel like a drag queen. Taylor had the best idea when she suggested a tinted cream that would smooth and highlight her already flawless skin, with a little blusher to enhance her cheek bones. To finish the look, mascara and a little lip gloss. 

By the time they left the mall it was close to dinner time and the girls had to rush if they were to be ready in time.

Once home, Gabriella rushed her shower and then tried to decide what to wear. She eventually settled on a pair of skinny leg jeans, a white t-shirt and black waistcoat over the top. She left her hair down, teasing out her curls before adding a thick black hair band and black ballet pumps. She re-applied her make-up as she had been shown and then checked her reflection. Gabriella couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, she looked so pretty, and she felt so pretty! Sharpay and Taylor had been right to talk her into this mini makeover; it was just what she needed to make herself feel better. Her eyes sparkled as she thought about what Troy's reaction would be when he saw her-STOP! Troy's reaction? She was supposed to be thinking about Christian and what he would think, not Troy, she scolded herself.

With a few minutes to spare she picked up her purse and headed down the stairs, just as she reached the bottom she heard the door go. Her heart began to pound and a million butterflies were suddenly let loose in her stomach, as she opened the door to see Christian standing there.

"Hi Gabriella" he smiled and Gabriella couldn't help think how good looking he was, wearing his cargo pants and white shirt. 

"Hey Christian, right on time"

"You ready to go?" he asked as she checked her purse for her key and then nodded. 

She stepped out of the door and followed him out to the car, feeling nervous and excited all at once.

"You look amazing by the way" he said and Gabriella beamed then blushed.

"Thanks" she said shyly, ducking her head as they drove off. 

"You're friends all seem nice, it was cool of Sharpay to invite me along tonight" Christian said as they drove.

Gabriella laughed "I really don't think you would have had much say in the matter, what she wants she gets"

He chuckled "And you're telling me this because?"

"She wanted you to come bowling with us, I think she was playing cupid" she replied with a shy smile, darting a quick look into his handsome face.

"I don't mind, as long as she's planning on playing cupid with you and me and not me and Chad" he laughed and Gabriella giggled.

"Nah, Taylor would never allow that" 

"But seriously Gabriella, I really wanted to come tonight, hang out with you"

Gabriella's heart fluttered "I really wanted you to come too" she admitted and they shared a smile, their eyes meeting.

"So what's the story with you and Troy?" he asked casually, suddenly changing the subject.

"There is no story" she lied, hoping she sounded convincing

"Well you gotta admit, it's a little unusual to have a guy as a best friend, especially in high school"

"Second best friend, Taylor would say" she replied avoiding the question

"So how did he become you're second best friend?"

She sighed "It's a long story, lets just say we click."

"You're close right?"

She nodded, wondering where he was going with this

"And he doesn't mind that you're coming with me tonight?" he looked at her.

"Why should he? We're just friends"

"It's just something Sharpay said"

Gabriella groaned, Sharpay and her big mouth "What did she say?"

"Nothing bad, just that you haven't really had another guy in your life besides Troy and he might have trouble adjusting to it"

Gabriella was going to kill her; she had no right discussing her relationship with Troy. 

"He's fine really, it won't cross his mind" she said, not without bitterness, "besides Troy usually has a girl friend, he doesn't really pay too much attention to what I do"

If Christian picked up on her anger he never mentioned it.

"I just don't wanna step on anyone's toes that's all" 

Gabriella painted on a bright smile, worthy of Sharpay "You won't be" she assured him as they reached the parking lot of the bowling alley.

Troy spotted Gabriella and Christian as soon as they entered the alley, and he stared in shock, at Gabriella's new look. She looked beautiful, no longer just pretty, she was hot! With her hair curling around her face, her glasses gone and her skin tight jeans, she looked stunning. Troy couldn't take his eyes off her and neither, it seemed could any of the other guys in the place. 

"Dude! You're staring" hissed Chad slapping his shoulder as Gabriella and Christian made there way towards the group.

Sharpay and Taylor exchanged a sly grin as they took in Troy's reaction to Gabriella, he looked lost. He watched as she smiled shyly at Christian and then laughed at something he said, feeling his stomach clench in response. He was jealous! Jealous of Christian! Jealousy was an emotion that Troy Bolton just didn't do, he'd had jealous girlfriends before and people had been jealous of him but he had never experienced it for himself. It made him a little angry and feel slightly irrational, as though he wanted to pick a fight with both Gabriella and her guy.

"Hey everyone" she smiled at the assembled group, deliberately trying not to look at Troy.

"Gabriella you look hot!" grinned Chad, earning him a light slap from Taylor.

"Thanks Chad" she giggled at the look on his face.

"Yeah like soo hot!" Shar grinned, feeling a little naughty "Don't you think Troy?"

He nodded briskly "Sure, you look nice Gab" he said blandly feigning interest in the scoreboard, not really looking at her.

She frowned for a second, suddenly feeling a little deflated but then she looked at Christian and knew she had made the correct decision. Things were weird between them, as though they were not best friends, Troy seemed mad at her. If one kiss, albeit an amazing one, could have this affect on their friendship, she was glad she had decided to try and move on with her life.

Sharpay seeing the tension between them, smiled brightly and said "Okay Team time"

The gang split into two teams, Taylor, Chad, Troy and Kelsi made up one team and Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella and Christian the other.

As the game got underway, Gabriella was determined not to let Troy's weird behavior affect her date. He hardly spoke to her, wouldn't really look at her and was unusually moody with everyone, including Chad. Christian wisely, avoided Troy, sensing an undercurrent of tension between him and Gabriella. 

Gabriella was pissed off with Troy, she could feel his eyes watching her with Christian, she could sense his anger, but she didn't understand why. He was spoiling her date, all she could think about was him and the way he was acting, when she should be concentrating on Christian. Determined to show him she wasn't bothered by his behavior she began to flirt with Christian.

"Christian, can you help me line this ball up?" she asked with a grin.

He smiled back and stepped behind her, pushing is arms though hers and holding his hands over hers moved the bowling bowl, lining it up with the pins.

Gabriella felt him behind her, his breath warm against her cheek, waiting for the tingle she got when she touched Troy, it didn't come.

"Try it now" he said and Gabriella looked over her shoulder at him, with a smile.

He stepped back from her and sent the ball spinning down the lane, knocking all the pins down.

"Yay!" she cried and jumped into Christians arms, as he span her around, hugging her close in celebration. 

Troy watched, repressing the urge to stand up and demand that Christian took his hands of his best friend. He didn't like him, didn't like him touching Gabriella was pissed at Gabriella for encouraging him. She was flirting with him, or trying to. Gabriella hadn't done a lot of flirting and it showed. But Troy still found it uncomfortable to be around. He didn't want to think about why he felt that way, it made him crazy. He was glad when the games drew to a close and the group began to say their goodbyes. 

"Bye Troy" Gab said not really looking at him.

"What no hug for me?" he asked bitterly.

Gabriella just looked at him, bewildered and hurt "What's you're problem Troy?"

"I don't have a problem" he sighed, the fight leaving him, seeing how upset she looked.

"Great, then I'll see you Monday"

"Monday" he repeated and turned away, before she could see the anger in his face.

Gabriella watched him walk away, tears burning behind her eyes.

"You ok?" Christian asked coming up behind her and placing his arm around her waist.

She nodded and plastered a bright smile on her face "I'm great"

"Ready to get on with our date?"

"More than ready" she said and slipped her hand into his.


	8. Don't do this!

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I have some ideas that am playing with but don't worry Christian wont be in the way for much longer, that's all I'm saying. Love Tink. 

Gabriella thought about Troy's behavior on the way to the diner, she couldn't believe that he had been so sullen. The kiss had really messed things up between them, he seemed so angry with her and it hurt. She and Troy had never fallen out before and she hated the way it made her feel.

"Are you sure you're okay Gabriella?" Christian asked her, noticing how quiet she was.

"Yeah, just mad at Troy" she confessed with a sigh.

"Maybe Sharpay was right; he doesn't like you having any other guy friends"

"Well that's his problem, I like having you as a friend"

Christian smiled at her "Me too"

She beamed at him, determined to put Troy out of her mind and carry on with their date.

After dinner he drove her home.

"I'll walk you in" he said as they climbed out of the car and walked up the drive.

They stood on her porch talking for a while, making plans to meet up again tomorrow.

Gabriella played with a curl in her hair, suddenly nervous, would he kiss her? 

"Gab I just want you to know, I really like you" he said, capturing her hand in his and pulling her towards him.

"I like you too" she confessed with a shy grin, staring up into his chocolate brown eyes, her pulse racing.

Christian smiled at her and lowered his mouth to hers, touching their lips together.

Gabriella waited to feel a tingle or a zing of electricity, like she'd felt with Troy, as Christian moved his lips against hers. But it didn't come, it was nice but there was no heat, no wildness. His mouth was soft and firm as he kissed her over and over but there was no spark. Determined to feel something, she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back for all she was worth. 

Eventually lack of oxygen forced him to end their kiss and he stared down at her with a tender smile.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

He lent down and kissed her once more, before saying goodnight and striding down the path. She watched him go, touching her lips, willing herself to feel something like she felt with Troy, she darted a look at his house seeing it all in darkness, wondering if he was even home.

Troy heard the car pull up across the street and went to his window, looking out he saw Gabriella and Christian walking up the drive. He watched them as they stood and talked for a few minutes, Gabriella was clearly nervous, he could tell by the way she played with her hair. His heart thudded dully in his chest, as he saw Christian lean towards Gabriella and kiss her. He wanted to bang on the windows and tell him to stop, to get away from her. She wasn't Christians to kiss, she was his! She belonged with him, so why was she wrapping her arms around Christian's neck? 

Anger coursed through him and he pressed his palms against the glass, watching as Christian kissed her once more and then left her on the drive. He saw her touch her fingers to her lips then look up at his window, he knew she couldn't see him, the room was in darkness. Troy wanted to talk to her, to get her to see she was making a mistake, he couldn't forget their kiss, he didn't want to forget their kiss, he wanted her, wanted to be with her.

After changing for bed Gabriella wrote in her journal and mulled over the night. Troy acting like a jerk had really spoilt her date and she was furious with him, she didn't know why he'd acted that way and she didn't want to know, things were already too complicated between them. Christian was wonderful but Gabriella admitted to herself that when he kissed her, it was nice but there was no fan fare, nothing like what had happened with Troy. Perhaps what had happened with Troy had been a one off, because it was her first kiss, perhaps it was because they had known each other so long, but whatever the reason Gabriella didn't believe it would happen again. She'd spent enough time waiting for him and was determined to forget him and be happy spending time with Christian. 

For the second time in as many nights, Troy found himself climbing up the tree in Gabriella's yard, to reach her balcony. This time he was determined to talk to her make her see, that they should explore the kiss and what had happened between them since. As his feet hit the balcony he saw the light flick on in her room and she appeared at the door, wearing her robe and slippers.

"What are you doing Troy?" she hissed at him, clearly not pleased to find him on her terrace.

"Look Gab, we need to talk about this, we can't just ignore it, things are weird" he said coming to her side and grabbing her arms lightly.

"There's nothing to talk about Troy, we agreed it was a mistake" 

"No, you said it was a mistake, I didn't" he pointed out, his anger growing.

"It _was_ a mistake, look what's happened already, you barely said two words to me all night and you were acting like a jerk" she snapped at him.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "I know and I'm sorry, but I don't like the thought of you with that guy"

"Christian? What's he ever done to you?"

"Nothing, it's not just him, it would be any guy" he admitted.

Gabriella couldn't help the thrill his words gave her "Well tough, you don't get to pick and chose who I date. We are best friends Troy but right now I'm so mad at you I can't be around you."

"What? Why not? Because we kissed?"

She shook her head "No, that didn't mean anything, it was a mistake" she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

"It didn't mean anything?" he asked, taking a step closer to her, his eyes glittering.

She nodded "It won't happen again" 

"Won't happen again" he repeated, coming closer still.

"I like Christian, I want Christian" her voice was shaking and weak.

"You like Christian" his voice was smooth, silky and so low it gave Gabriella goose bumps. She'd never seen this side of Troy, the dangerously seductive side.

Her heart beat so franticly in her chest, it was a wonder he couldn't hear it. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed taking a step back, as he advanced on her. 

"Troy, don't do this" she murmured, reading the intention on his face as it came closer to her own.

"Don't do what?" he breathed against her mouth and her lips began to tingle in anticipation of his kiss.

"This isn't right, we can't do this" 

"Yes we can, it's easy" he practically purred.

She shook her head, torn. Her heart wanted him to touch her so much, wanted him to kiss her but her head knew it wasn't right. It could never work between them, Troy meant too much to her to lose him for good when things went wrong.

"Troy, I don't want this" she gasped as his lips touched hers for the briefest of seconds before pulling away. Gabriella felt as though a live wire had connected with her skin, she felt the shock waves though her entire body, not just where he had touched her. 

He looked at her and saw the tears pooling in her eyes "Hey Brie, what is it?"

"We can't do this Troy, you mean too much to me to screw it all up for a couple of kisses… Think about it, if something more happened and then it all went wrong, I'd lose you and I can't do that, you're too special to me"

"You're special to me too, that's why we have to try and see where this can take us, I can't believe I never thought about this before Gab but now I have . . .Well I can't get you out of my head" he confessed quietly and Gabriella felt as though her heart were breaking in two.

For so long she had waited to hear those words from Troy and now he'd said them she just knew she couldn't act on them. The more she thought about them being together, the more she knew it wouldn't work, for all they were best friends they were just too different. She couldn't face the prospect of loosing him when things inevitably went wrong. He meant too much to her.

"I can't Troy, I just can't. . . I wanna be your friend but that's it" Gabriella said as tears fell unnoticed from her eyes.

"You don't mean that Gabi, you felt it too, I know you did" he argued, willing her to see how good they could be together.

"Troy, we can't be together, I didn't feel anything"

"Oh yeah? Well how about now?"

His mouth swooped down and captured her own, moving against hers time and time again, driving all arguments from her mind. His tongue mated with hers, sending shivers through her body as she leant into him, needing to be closer. He wrapped his arms around her as she felt her legs buckle and she clung to his jacket, allowing herself to kiss him back with all of her pent up feelings, all of her love, all of her anger and frustration. 

Troy jerked his mouth away from hers and rested his head against her forehead, his breathing harsh and choppy.

"Tell me again that you don't want me and I'll leave you alone, once and for all"

Gabriella hated what she had to do, but there was no other way

"I don't want you, I want to be with Christian" she said quietly, unable to meet his gaze and see the hurt in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't do this" he said echoing her earlier words, as he chased a tear along her cheek with his thumb, his eyes so dark.

"I have to Troy; I want to be with Christian"

Although it killed her to say it, it was for both their goods.

Troy looked down at Gabriella who was crying silent tears and he couldn't believe he had overlooked her for so long, had she always been right there beside him? It felt like it, and now she didn't want him. Pressing a tender kiss to her forehead he stepped away from her.

"See you around Gabi" he said and turning his back to her he walked away.


	9. Babe?

So just a warning over the next couple of chapters Gabriella is going to act like a total dummy where Christian is concerned. I ask you dear reader, to bear in mind that when it comes to guys, our Gabriella is very naïve (in this story anyway) and although she is super smart, she doesn't always have super common sense. So when she acts of character, just take it with a pinch of salt and please don't throw things at your screen. Thanks for reviewing, love Tink. P.S. Happy Easter. xxxx

In the week following Troy and Gabriella's late night conversation, their friendship was at best strained. Troy was angry and hurt at being rejected for a guy Gabriella had barely known for five minutes, he had been her best friend for six years! Gabriella was upset and hurt by Troy's refusal to accept she wanted to be with Christian, and as a result they barely spoke now.

Gabriella traveled to and from school with Christian, the pair growing ever closer in the wake of the fall out between Troy and Gabriella. Although Christian had not mentioned it, Gabriella had the feeling that Christian did not like Troy and was relieved he was no longer in the picture. Gabriella and Christian were now officially an item, the hottest new couple at East High. They sat together in their classes, at lunch and spent all their time together after school.

"Dude, you should just make it up with Gabi" Chad said to Troy, noticing his glare, as they sat together one lunch time.

Troy shrugged "I tried but she threw it back in my face"

"You were best friends Troy, you can be that again"

"It's not enough" he said in a low voice, causing Chad to look at him in surprise. They had never discussed their fall out in much detail, Troy had always been evasive and Taylor hadn't been told anything either.

"You mean you . . ." his voice trailed away as he saw the pained look on Troy's face as Christian and Gabriella exchanged a kiss.

"Oh yeah . . . for years nothing and then out of the blue, bam"

"Does she know?"

Troy nodded.

"That's why you fell out, she chose that jerk over you" Chad said indicating to the pair with a nod of his curl head.

"Yup, she chose some guy that she barely knows over me, her best friend of six years"

Chad frowned "That doesn't sound like Gab; she'll have had her reasons"

Troy snorted waving his fork "Yeah and his names Christian"

"You know there's something about that guy I just don't like . . .I mean look at him he's all over her all the time, Gab never struck me as the type to enjoy lengthy PDA's"

Troy looked over at the couple, seeing nothing unusual, Gab was sat eating, with Christian next to her, his arm draped around her shoulder, holding her close. Far from objecting Gab seemed to be enjoying the close contact and frequent French kisses.

"So? He likes her, she likes him. You and Tay can be as bad when you get going" Troy said with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah but it's like more than that, like he's showing her off, branding her as his"

Troy looked at Chad and realized he was serious, unusually so for Chad, who was always light hearted and upbeat.

"I can't see it man, Gabs would never stand for that"

"I dunno dude, I think we'd better keep an eye on her"

Troy shrugged again "Whatever you say Chad"

Across the crowed cafeteria Christian was aware of Chad and Troy's scrutiny and hid a smirk, draping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, he pulled her close for a long kiss.

"Christian!" Gabriella giggled as he pulled away "Enough with the PDA's"

"Why, can I help it if I want the world to know you're mine" he said and kissed her again to emphasize the point.

Gabriella smiled up at him, hiding her inner turmoil. She liked Christian but she didn't feel anything like she had for Troy. No matter how much he kissed her or how often he touched her, there was just no spark, no tingle. She wanted to feel something so much, that day after day, she spent more and more time with him, willing herself to fall for him. Christian was a nice guy, always telling her how much he liked her, how she belonged to him, how proud he was to be with her, not wanting to be apart from her even when she saw her friends. She was lucky to have someone who liked her that much, she reminded herself.

"You missing him babe?" Christian asked suddenly, glancing over at Troy and Chad.

Gabriella shook her head with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Not really"

She didn't want to upset Christian by admitting that she missed Troy terribly, it felt like weeks since that night on her balcony.

"You don't need him, you don't need anyone else but me, right?" he smiled down at her and kissed her again, though briefly this time.

"You are such a romantic" she said with a little smile.

Gabriella felt guilty, he obviously liked her a lot, he told her so everyday, he couldn't bear to be away from her, hated when she had to be away from him. But, she admitted to herself, she just didn't feel the same intensity, she liked him, but didn't miss him when he wasn't around, she didn't pine for him, didn't long for him, the way she did Troy. Maybe in time that would come, this was why she didn't break up with him. Besides she enjoyed the security of being part of a couple and not just by herself. It was a new experience having someone care so much for you, that they couldn't stand to be apart from you, every relationship was like that wasn't it?

"Taylor has asked me over to hers tonight, you don't mind do you?" Gabriella asked, catching his eye.

Christian pulled a face "I thought we were going to the movies, I was really looking forward to it. You know how much I miss you when I'm not with you"

Gabriella was flattered that he felt so much for her "I know you do but I haven't spoken to Tay in ages"

"You see her all day in school babe, how about I come with you to see Tay and then we catch a later movie"

"I guess that would be okay" Gabriella said with an awkward smile, she really wanted to see Taylor alone to discuss Troy. But since Christian was her boyfriend it was only natural that he would want to be with her too.

"It'll be great, you'll see" he said and then pulled her close for another kiss.

Later that evening Christian arrived to pick Gabriella up, she'd dressed carefully in her skinny jeans and a low cut white halter with a waistcoat fastened over the top.

"Wow babe, you look hot" he said and grabbed her for a kiss. Gabriella didn't like being called babe, but Christian thought it was cute so she didn't object.

"Thanks Christian" she said when her mouth was her own again.

"But don't you think it's a little much for the movies?"

"Wh- What do you mean?" Gabriella blinked, she liked what she wore.

His eyes dropped to her neck line and then back to her face with a little leer.

"You not think its a little low?"

Gabriella looked down at herself uneasily

"Is it?" she was worried, it was one of the new tops Sharpay had helped her pick.

He nodded and stroked a finger along her collar bone

"As much as I love it, I don't want some jerk staring at your body" he said softly

"Do you think I should go change?" she bit her lip nervously

He nodded again "But only if you want to, if you're happy looking like that then don't. I just don't think you'd want some other guy hassling you, now would you?"

"You're right, I'll go change" she said and disappeared back upstairs.

Gabriella felt bad, she'd thought she looked nice, but maybe Christian was right, maybe her top was too low, too revealing. He was such a good guy, looking out for her that way; she mused as she changed into a hoodie and dashed back downstairs. Christian greeted her with a sexy grin

"Much better babe lets go"

"Hey Gabs, I thought you were coming on your own" Taylor whispered in her ear as they hugged each other.

"I already promised Christian I would go to the movies with him, you don't mind do you?" she asked a little nervous of Taylor's reaction.

Taylor shook her head noticing the way Christian watched them, constantly

"See babe, I told you she wouldn't mind, you were just being silly" he chastised her gently.

Babe? Mouthed Taylor, since when had Gabriella liked being called babe?

"Anyway" he continued "We can't stay too long, Gabriella is anxious to get on with our date, aren't you babe" he said taking her hand and pulling her close to his side. Taylor scowled.

"Is that right?" she said not without sarcasm.

"Well what can I say, she likes me, and I'm her guy"

Taylor got the feeling he was _telling_ both her and Gabriella.

"So Gabi, have you spoken to Troy yet?"

"No I-"she began, feeling uncomfortable discussing Troy around Christian.

"Gabi doesn't need jerks like Troy"

"Troy's not a jerk" said Taylor defensively, which struck Gabriella as odd, as they had never quite seen eye to eye. Taylor looked at Gabriella expectantly, waiting for her to speak up for Troy.

"He's acting like one" said Christian with a look at Gabriella who gave a little nod "anyway she has me now, she doesn't need him, isn't that right babe"

Again Gabriella merely nodded and smiled as Christian planted a kiss on her forehead.

Taylor pursed her lips and Gabriella could see her disapproval.

"Tick tock babe, we'd better go if we wanna make that movie" he tapped his watch face.

"You're right, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Gabriella said slightly apologetically.

"Yeah, whatever" Taylor said without conviction, and then watched as they headed off into the night.

She was worried about Gabriella, she seemed different, not herself. Christian was the one in charge and he seemed to be in charge of changing her. Taylor barely saw her anymore, she was always with him and while it was natural to want to spend time with your boyfriend, Christian struck her as being possessive. There was also the question of her relationship with Troy, once upon a time Gabriella would have defended Troy without question but she hadn't even attempted to stick up for him with Christian. Day by day she was disappearing from all their lives and Taylor wasn't prepared to sit back and let that happen. She had to talk to Gab, find out what was going on.

Over the next few days Taylor saw even less of Gabriella than before, it was almost as though Christian were deliberately isolating her from all her friends. The only person who could get to speak to her was Sharpay and she too was worried.

"I was in the lunch queue on Tuesday and Gabriella was ordering fries and do you know what the ass hole said to her 'You wanna be careful Gab, its so easy to get big, one minute you look like you and the next minute you're Martha Cox'. And you know what she did? Nodded and ordered a salad instead. Like what is going on with her, letting him chose her food?" Sharpay blustered to Taylor as they sat on her bed, filing her nails.

Taylor shook her head "There's something not right, I don't trust him, he's far too controlling. When was the last time we all did something together? It was bowling; I can't even get to see her alone"

"We need to do something Tay, think we should speak to Troy?" Sharpay asked setting aside the nail file in favor of a buffer.

Taylor shook her head "Not yet, we need a more accurate picture of what's going on, if she won't tell us then we will just have to see for ourselves"

"OOH" squealed Sharpay "I have an idea, we'll have a party at mine on Friday, just the usual gang, some food and drink, see if we can't figure out what's going on with her"

"Perfect, you gonna invite Troy too?"

Sharpay grinned evilly "Naturally"


	10. Interventions

Hi all. Happy Easter! I think am finally getting into this story and I love this chapter but I have a feeling you guys won't. Hopefully not too much longer and we can be rid of Christian but not before some drama over the next couple of chapters.

Later the same day Sharpay concerned Gabriella and Christian to invite them over, playing the bimbo he sashayed over to Christian with a winsome smile, leaning forward to display her cleavage she cooed,

"So I'm totally having a party this weekend and I want you guys there, it's only the coolest guys and the hottest girls,"

Christian looked at Gabriella with a smile "What do you think babe, sounds cool right"

Gabriella nodded thinking it would be fun, give her a chance to catch up with all her friends, she'd missed seeing them lately.

"We'll be there" he said and taking Gabriella's hand, pulled her in to his side, holding her close.

"Fabulous and I hope you'll dance with me Christian I have some moves I can't wait to show you" she finished with a wink.

"When the hostess is as hot as you, it would rude to refuse" he said checking her out.

"Looking forward to it" she beamed and turning around she walked away, adding a sway of her hips.

Gabriella was furious with Sharpay, she had just flirted with Christian right in front of her and worse yet, he'd responded.

"Christian, why did you do that?" Gabriella asked him, hurt.

"Do what babe?"

"Flirt with Sharpay"

"I wasn't flirting, I was being friendly babe, you want them to like me don't you? Are you jealous Gabriella? You know I can't be with a jealous girl, it's a waste of emotion babe"

"I wasn't jealous, just surprised that's all" she hurried to assure him

"If you don't want to go to the party . . . Sharpay was the one flirting with me, maybe we should give it a miss if you can't handle other girls being nice to me"

"No, I want us to go,"

"Id you don't trust me, this can't work . . . That hurts me that you don't trust me"

Gabriella immediately felt guilty for hurting his feelings, he was right Sharpay had been flirting, he was just being friendly. Of course she wanted him to get on with her friends.

"I'm sorry Christian, you're right. I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings"

He kissed her "You know how much I like you right? I don't need anybody else but you, just like you don' need anyone else but me"

"I am sorry you know" she said softly, feeling bad that she had hurt him, all he ever did was tell her how much he liked her, how could she think he would flirt with another girl. It made Gabriella feel guilty, guilty that she couldn't return the depth of his feelings. To make it up to him she vowed to be the best girlfriend she could be and if that meant spending lots of time with him then so be it. Her friends had boyfriends of their own and like Christian had said; if they really were her friends then they would understand.

After talking with Christian, Sharpay felt a little nauseous, he had blatantly checked her out in front of Gabriella and flirted with her, falling into the trap she had set fro him. Not only was he controlling and possessive it appeared that he may also be a cheat. Sharpay had been surprised how easy it was to get him to flirt with her, she'd expected more of a resistance from him but encountered none. She couldn't believe she had been so wrong about him, at first he'd seemed a perfect way to take Gabriella's mind off Troy but now he turned into a control freak and Gabriella didn't seem to notice or if she did she didn't care. She never saw her friends anymore, barely had time to stop and chat in the corridors and was changing her eating and dressing habits to suit Christian.

Some days later as Gabriella dressed for Sharpay's party she was mindful of what to wear. Christian had already made some suggestions and she wanted to please him. She always felt as though she were letting him down, because there always seemed to be a problem with what she wore, either it was too tight, too low or too revealing. If she didn't want to attract other guys' attention then why did she dress in those clothes? Christian had asked her time and time again. He was right, she had a boyfriend there was no need to dress up, for other people.

Biting her lip nervously, she looked at herself in the mirror, wondering what it was, that Christian liked about her. Sure she had lost a little weight, thanks to Christian's interventions but she still had some to lose, he'd reminded her. Her hair was perfect, down and curly just the way he liked it, she didn't look girly enough with it tied back, he thought. She wore a loose white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, which made her legs look impossibly long. She looked nice but she didn't feel as though she were going to a party and briefly wondered if she should change, but then she remembered how disappointed Christian would be if she wore something else and decided to stay as she was.

After all Troy would be there and she would hate anyone to think she was dressing to attract his attention. She was nervous about being in such close proximity to him, despite the fact she had seen him around at school, and they hadn't really spoken. Gabriella would never admit it to Christian but she missed Troy so much, missed his friendship, his laughter, missed knowing he was there for her, and missed his presence in her life. It would hurt Christian so much if he knew and so she hid her feelings, buried them deep inside, but tonight she was scared that Christian would see through her charade and be upset. He had done so much for her, made her a better person, it just wouldn't be right to hurt him like that.

A beeping horn pulled her from her thoughts and she took a deep breath before heading out of her room and down the stairs.

"Hey babe" Christian said and kissed her cheek as she climbed in the car.

"Hi Christian, you look nice" she commented and waited for him to return the compliment, he didn't he simply drove away as though she hadn't spoken.

The journey to Sharpay's was quite short and before Gabriella knew it they were parking and getting out of the car. Gabriella's heart sped up with nerves as she spotted Troy's car, so he was here already, she thought maybe she would have had more time to get used to the idea of him being around.

"Ready babe?" he pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her hips.

"Ready"

She just hoped she was.

Inside everybody was dancing and having a good time, the large house was full to bursting with East High students. She spotted Chad and Ryan but couldn't see any sign of Sharpay and Taylor as they wove their way through the crowds. Looking about nervously she wondered where Troy was, probably with some girl, knowing him, she thought, the old jealousy returning and she hadn't even seen him yet.

Sharpay and Taylor stood at the top of the stair case watching Christian and Gabriella.

"Oh God, what is she wearin?" Sharpay asked in disbelief "Are you ready to do this Tay?"

Taylor nodded "You take Christian and I'll take Gabriella. I'll need at least ten minutes"

Sharpay fluffed her long blonde hair and pouted "Not a problem, although he does give me the creeps"

"Let's do this" Taylor said and the pair made their way down the stairs to Christian and Gabriella.

Sharpay added an extra wiggle of her hips as she made her way towards the couple. Gabriella groaned as she spotted Sharpay wiggling her way towards them, knowing she meant business.

"Christian, you promised me a dance" she purred in his ear, letting her body brush against his 'accidentally'.

Christian looked at Gabriella "I won't, if you don't trust me"

Gabriella forced a smile "No it's okay, you go dance with Shar"

Beside them Taylor rolled her eyes at Christian's blatant use of emotional blackmail, if you trust me, she snorted.

"You're sure, I know how you worry, when I'm not with you" Christian said, making her sound as though she couldn't stand to be away from him.

"Positive, you go and dance; I'll get us some drinks"

"Okay then" he beamed and kissed her cheek briefly, then took Sharpay's hand to lead her through the crowd "Don't go too far" he warned and Gabriella nodded.

"I can't believe Shar, what's she playing at flirting with Christian? He's my boyfriend, she could have any guy she wants, where as me, I've only got him" Gabriella said to Taylor when the couple had disappeared into the crowd.

Taylor knew right away that Gabriella was in the frame of mind to be receptive to what she said and knew she would have to tread carefully. She wasn't the same Gabriella anymore.

"I know, but she probably just thinks she'd being friendly…Anyway, you could have any guy you want too" Taylor said to her best friend and watched her shake her head.

"No I can't, that's why I'm lucky I found Christian, he's great for me"

Taylor thought Gabriella sounded a little rehearsed and knew the problem was worse then she had first suspected.

"Gabriella you could have any one you want, you don't need anyone. . .Anyway what's been happening with you, I've hardly seen you these last few weeks, you look different, have you lost weight?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah and Christian says I only have a few more pounds to lose"

Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing "Gabs, you don't need to lose any weight"

Gabriella smiled at her friend "Tay, you don't need to be kind, I know I'm a bit too big but it's okay Christian says he likes me anyway"

Taylor had enough "Gabi, do you really think you should listen to everything Christian says, he's just a guy. . .My sister has boy rules and boy rule number 13 is don't let them tell you what to do"

Gabriella looked Taylor in surprise "I don't let him tell me what to do, he gives me advice I take it"

"Says who?"

"Christian" she replied

"See my point . . . Gab's we're worried about you, you're not yourself, we hardly see you anymore, you're always with him"

Gabriella folded her arms across her chest defensively "Christian said you would do this, you're just jealous of out relationship Tay, he really likes me, he's good for me"

Taylor snorted and rolled her eyes "Jealous, Gabi we're worried about you, your changing, you're not yourself, you're not happy"

"Yes I am, Christian really likes me, he makes me happy"

"Christ Gab, will you listen to yourself, you sound like a robot, he makes me happy, you sure as hell don't seem it . . .Do you really like him that much, that you'd change the way you eat and dress for him?"

"You guys wanted me to do it for Troy, but cos it's for Christian I can't do it" she countered her eyes spitting fire.

Taylor shook her head "That was different, we care about you and you love Troy, we know you do"

This time it was Gabriella's turn to shake her head "Christian cares about me too, and I don't love Troy, I'm with Christian now, can't you all accept that and be happy for me?" she cried tears coming to her eyes.

"He's no good for you Gabi, he's turning you into someone else and you don't love him, I know you don't"

"He told me you would be like this Tay, said you would say things to try and split us up but we're stronger than that, if you can't accept that then I don't wanna be your friend or Sharpay's. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my boyfriend" she snapped and dashing away her tears she turned blindly to look for Christian and Sharpay.

In another room Sharpay was enduring the indignity of dancing with Christian who had suddenly turned into an octopus, arms everywhere.

"You are so hot Sharpay" he whispered in her ear as he grinded up and down her body, arms wrapped around her waist.

"You too" she cooed, gritting her teeth "But what about Gabi?"

"She's a nice girl but she has some serious issues, if you know what I mean"

Sharpay moved her hips away from his slightly but he followed "In what way"

"She had real low self esteem, you know she can't decide what to wear, I have to pick it, she moans about her weight and won't eat and she's soo clingy, won't let me have any time away from her . . . drives me mad sometimes… won't even let me, you know be close" he thrust his hips against hers for emphasis.

Sharpay battled with the urge to puke on him before she killed him. How dare he talk about Gabriella that way? He made it sound as though she were the one with the problem, when in reality he had turned her into his puppet. She thanked god, she hadn't let him touch her, he was a creep.

"Bet you wouldn't have that problem babe" he muttered leaning down as though to kiss her.

"You're right, "she pulled back and from the corner of her eye she saw a hurt looking Gabriella heading towards them. Sending her friend a mental apology, she hissed

"Gabi's coming"

"See jealous too" he responded and thrust his hips against hers once more before stepping away from her.

As Gabriella made her way through the crowd of dancing students, a familiar figure caught her attention. Troy! He looked as gorgeous as ever as he danced with Andi, a cheerleader from school. Unaware of her presence she allowed herself to drink in the sight of him; she'd missed him so much! He wore a pair of dark jeans and a brown shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. He looked wonderful, as though he had stepped from the pages of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue. Gabriella felt her heart contract painfully as he suddenly looked up and caught her gaze, blue eyes met brown, both filled with pain. She watched unable to look away as he kissed Andi's neck softly and the cheerleader smiled up at him, rubbing herself against him. So Troy too had moved on, left her behind. She told herself she should be happy, that it was what she wanted, but inside she felt numb. Their eyes held for a minute longer and then Andi demanded his attention and he looked away. Gabriella felt her eyes fill with tears as she carried on walking. Ahead of her Sharpay and Christian were grinding against each other, until Sharpay spotted her and Gabriella saw her mouth her name. The couple sprang apart and Gabriella fixed a smile on her face, so as not to upset Christian.

"Babe" he said and pulled her into his arms, moving with her in time to the music.

"Sharpay" Gabriella said coolly "Mind if I dance with my boyfriend"

"Be my guest" she said sweetly and shimmied away to find Taylor, unable to believe what had just happened. Christian was a total jerk and Sharpay was going to do everything in her power to get Gabriella away from him, if it killed her.


	11. See you around, Babe

So million thanks for reviewing, no Troyella just yet but lets say a big hurray to the end of Christian. . .for now. . . I hope you all enjoy. Please be warned this chapter has some swearing and some implied naughtiness.  Love Tink.

Troy kissed Andi's neck but knew he was making a mistake even as he did it, he didn't want the blue eyed blonde. He wanted the girl with the hair the color of bittersweet chocolate and the haunted eyes, he wanted Gabriella. As he'd seen her make her way to where Sharpay stood grinding with Christian, he'd felt a surge of anger so strong, that he'd reacted by cuddling up with Andi, see how Gabriella liked it when he was with someone.

But judging by the way Christian was grinding with Sharpay, he didn't think they would be together long. He couldn't believe that Sharpay would do that to Gabriella, it was so unlike her. He watched as Christian attempted to kiss her and she pulled away, as angry as he was, he was pleased that Gabriella had not witnessed the almost kiss. She deserved better than that, he felt like punching Christian but knew if that happened then Gabriella would never speak to him again. Feeling almost as angry with Sharpay as he did with Christian, he watched her turn and dance away and excusing himself from Andi he followed determined, to have it out with her.

Troy caught up with her as she reached Taylor and Chad who stood in the kitchen talking, looking serious.

"Sharpay! What the hell was that?" Troy said grabbing her arm and spinning round to face him.

"What the hell was what?" she said puzzled by his anger

"You and that jerk Christian, grinding" he snapped "In front of Gabriella, Jesus Sharpay, she doesn't deserve that"

Sharpay just beamed at him, thrilled by his reaction, glad to know he still cared about Gabriella.

"Calm down Bolton, I'm doing this for her own good"

"You're trying to steal her boyfriend for her own good" he repeated "Do I look stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that question" she countered sweetly "Chad you talk to him will ya"

Troy looked at Chad expectantly, confused by what was going on.

"Troy man, I tried to tell you before, there is something seriously weird about that Christian dude, he's like turned Gabi into some sort of Stepford wife"

"What are you going on about?"

"Listen Basket ball boy, Gabi's changing or haven't you noticed?" Taylor snapped angrily." She won't do anything without the bastards say so, that includes, eating, drinking and dressing. It's like she's been brainwashed. Can you believe he's told her she has to lose more weight?"

"Yeah and when I was dancing with him, he made like she's so insecure and clingy and can't bear to be away from him" Sharpay sniffed

"Then she gets to telling me, how much he likes her and how happy she is, but if you ask me he gets off on controlling her. She never sees us anymore, he goes every where with her" Taylor told him, joining in.

"He even told me she wasn't giving him what he wanted and then he tried to kiss me, told me Gabi had issues"

Troy was horrified, that was mental and emotional abuse.

"So why don't you talk to her, tell her" he said

"I tried, that's why Shar was dancing with him to keep him out of the way . . . You know the son of a bitch told her that I would try and do this to split them up because I was jealous of their relationship" Taylor fumed then carried on,

"Now do you see? We're really worried about her Troy, maybe you can try, get through to her . . . She thinks if she's not with him no one else will want her, she told me that. And she's totally mad at Sharpay for flirting with Christian, especially since he's just being _friendly_"

Troy couldn't believe she was putting up with his crap, that wasn't the Gabi he knew

"I don't think she'll talk to me and if Christian is as controlling as all that then he won't let me near her"

"You have to try Troy, we're losing her" Tay said tears coming into her eyes and Chad pulled her into his arms.

He nodded "I'll see what I can do, Sharpay can you get rid of Christian for a while?"

She sighed and nodded "If I have to, but please don't be too long, I can't stand him . . . I'll wait till he comes for a drink and corner him, show him the grounds"

"Kay, but guys I'm warning you I don't think she'll listen to me, she's too mad that I wouldn't accept them being together in the first place"

Tay shrugged "You have to try, make her see sense"

"No promises" he said and went back into the next room.

Standing by the door, he watched them unobserved, as they danced. Gabriella had lost weight, he could see that now and that wasn't the only thing she'd lost, her sparkle had gone too. Although she moved in time with the music, he could tell her heart wasn't in it, behind her Christian grinded, holding her hips with his hands, rubbing himself against her. She looked slightly sick as he moved his hands up her body and tried to stroke her chest through her shirt, she moved twisting away from him slightly. Troy watched as Christian said something in her ear and she thought for a second before she nodded.

Again and again Christian stroked his hands up her body, each time getting closer to her breasts. Gabriella hated it when he touched her like this, especially in public and she'd tried to move away.

"Don't you like me Gabi, don't you want to show me you like me? Am I not good enough for you is that it? Lets me feel you, show me you like me too" he'd said in her ear as he danced behind her, rubbing his hips against her.

So Gabriella had allowed him to touch her in public and she shuddered, not in pleasure but revolution when he'd groaned in her ear. Kissing him was one thing but going further was something else.

Troy stared, willing Gabriella to tell him to stop, she wasn't the kind of girl to indulge in explicit PDA's, he shouldn't being doing that to her. But she seemed to have no back bone, none of her old fire; she just stood there and let him feel her up. Her eyes were blank, she was numb. Troy felt his heart begin to break a little as he realized just how bad things must be for her to do that.

Christian took her hand and led her through the crowd, to one of the many hall ways where kids gathered some making out, other just talking. He stopped where it was a little quieter and backed her against the wall. Gabriella felt uncomfortable when she recognized the look in his eye, he wanted her, and what he wanted to got.

"You are so damn hot babe" he muttered against her neck, biting her hard and she jumped.

"Do we have to do this here?" she asked quietly

"Gabi, babe, look around everyone's doing it. Don't you want me? Don't you like me?"

"I do like you Christian, but it's just so public"

"What better way to show everyone you're mine, now kiss me babe"

Gabriella reached up and placed her mouth against his, kissing him for a second. But all too soon he took control of the kiss and kissed his way down her cheek to her neck, before biting her again and sucking for a second, leaving a mark.

"Now everyone will know you're mine" he breathed and captured her mouth again, running his hand down her body and stroking her bottom pulling her closer to him as he rubbed himself against her.

Gabriella felt sick, she hated when he touched her like this and now he'd given her a hickey. It just felt so wrong to do this with him, she thought it she should feel passion and wildness but all she was felt was repulsion. Maybe it was her problem, because she didn't like him enough, she thought as he tried to touch her through her jeans. She squirmed away and pulled her mouth from his

"Don't, not here"

Christian made a sound of frustration "God Gabi, what is it with you, don't you want me to touch you? You are my girlfriend it is allowed you know"

"I'm sorry but it's just too much, too soon"

"We've been together weeks now, but hey if you have a problem then I understand if you're not normal, it won't affect the way I feel"

So she had been right, it was her fault she felt nothing, she had a problem. But what about Troy, she wondered briefly; when he'd kissed her and touched her she had felt amazing, like she couldn't get close enough to him and wanted to climb inside his skin.

"Thank you" she said with a forced smile

"There's nothing to say that you can't touch me though" he leered and Gabriella felt the sick feeling return. She looked around her face flaming, all around them couples were making out, lost in each other, some with arms and hands exploring.

"What? Here?"

He nodded "Show me how much you care Gab, touch me, go on, it won't bite"

Gabriella swallowed the bile that rose in her throat and shook her head "I'm not ready Christian, don't push me please, not here, not now"

"Later then, when we're alone. All normal girls do it Gab, its okay, you might even like it" he chuckled at the expression on her face and rubbed himself against her once more.

"Can we get a drink Christian?"

"Sure, as long as it's a diet remember" he said and led her towards the kitchen.

Sharpay's eyes widened as she saw Gabriella enter the kitchen with a hickey on her neck. Exchanging a look with Taylor she made her move.

"Christian, have you seen the grounds, Daddy is so proud of them, would you like to see?"

Gabriella glared at her "No Shar, he's okay"

Christian smirked "Gab babe, it won't take long; you and Taylor can have a nice little chat about what people in relationships do… I promise nothing bad will happen to me, I'll be back before you can miss me"

Gabriella knew he was going and she felt her heart sink, she knew what Sharpay could be like and she always got what she wanted and right now, it seemed she wanted Gabriella's boyfriend.

"Sure, I'll stay here"

And she watched as Sharpay headed outside with her boyfriend.

Taylor crossed the room and opened her cell, sending a quick message she closed it again.

"Are you still mad at me?" Taylor asked and Gabriella shrugged

"A little, I just want everyone to be as happy as I am"

"Oh Gab, you don't look happy though, we're all worried about you, especially Troy"

She snorted a spark of anger lighting her eyes "He didn't look too worried when I saw him dancing with Andi"

"Jealous Brie?" came a voice behind her.

She spun around to see Troy stood with a small smirk playing across his mouth.

"No, why should I be" she said coolly, not meeting his probing blue eyes.

"Brie, we should talk, we need to sort things out"

"My name is Gabi or Gabriella, and we don't need to talk, things are fine"

"Yeah, that why you won't look at me, that why you look like you dying from the inside out?" he challenged softly "I miss you Gab, I miss my best friend"

"Well I don't miss you, I have Christian now" she lied

"You do, but we all still need friends and we were best friends. You need your friends, especially now…" he paused "He's no good for you Brie"

"Yes he is, he makes me a better person"

"How by telling what to eat, what to wear, who to talk to?"

Troy hated to see the pain in her eyes as he attempted to make her see what he was really like.

Gabriella looked at the floor, did he really do that? Did he control what she ate, wore and who she saw? If he did it was for her good, because he cared for her and wanted what was best for her. Tears clawed at her eyes and she was suddenly confused, all the feelings she'd buried rushed to the surface and when she lifted her head Troy could see them in her eyes.

"Leave him Gab, you deserve better" he said softly, touching her soft cheek and her eyes shut as pleasure shimmered through her entire body.

How was it when Troy touched her she felt alive and when Christian touched her she felt numb?

"I can't Troy, I just can't, I don't want to be alone"

"You wouldn't be alone, you'd have me and Shar and Taylor and Chad and the rest of the gang . . . Please Gab we're all so worried, you're changing right before our eyes"

She shook her head, her hair moved revealing the hickey on her neck and Troy swore.

"I can't do it, I'm his and he's mine"

"That why he branded you like some common slut?" Troy said harshly, angry to see the hickey, purple against her perfect skin.

"Don't call me that, it's okay, it's what everyone does"

"You're not everyone Gab, have you slept with him?"

"That's none of your business Troy but for your information I have problems okay? We're dealing with it, Christians going to help me" she snapped

"What out of your panties? Gabi don't sleep with him please… you don't have any problems"

"Troy, its none of your business, we're gonna be together"

"If that's true, where is he now?"

Gabriella felt her bottom lip quiver "Shar is showing him the grounds"

He snorted "Yeah and a lot else besides"

"What do you mean?" she felt tears build up again.

"I mean right now your guy is probably making out with Sharpay"

"You're lying" she accused

"Don't believe me, then follow me" he said and strode towards the door, leaving Gabriella with little choice but to follow.

Gabriella had to walk quickly to keep up with Troy's strides, her head spinning with all Troy had said to her. Was she changing? If she was surely it was for the better, that's what Christian had told her. As Troy rounded a hedge he came to an abrupt stop, so suddenly that Gabriella bumped into his back, banging her nose.

"See for yourself" Troy said and pointed to where only a few feet away, Christian and Sharpay were locked in an embrace.

Gabriella felt sick, how could they do this to her? Sharpay was supposed to be one of her best friends and Christian was her boyfriend. She began to cry and felt her knees begin to shake. Troy felt bad for showing her but knew there was no other way to make her see what Christian was really like. Gabriella started towards the couple and saw Sharpay open her eyes over Christians shoulder, rather than pull away from him she carried on the kiss.

"Hey Christian" Troy called and he pulled away from Sharpay slowly, reluctantly without turning around.

"Bolton you better have a damn good reason for interrupting me with this little hottie" he snapped his voice ice.

"How about me?" snarled Gabriella with some of her old spunk.

Christian spun around "babe, its not like it looks, tell her Sharpay"

Gabriella looked at her friend and fought the urge to slap her

"Yes Gabriella it's exactly like it looks, I was making out with your boyfriend" she said smugly and stepped away from him wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she did.

Gabriella was confused when Sharpay said "Eww!"

Christian threw Sharpay a look and snapped "Bitch"

Then he turned to Gabriella "It's not what it looks like, she came on to me babe and you know how frustrated I've been, what with your problem, I couldn't help myself. If you'd have done what I asked, this would never have happened"

Gabriella blinked as though seeing Christian for the first time, had he really just implied that it was her fault he had been kissing Sharpay? Did he think she was stupid? Oh God, how blind she had been, the guy was a total control freak. Suddenly everything they had all said about him seemed true.

"Christian, you're right" she smiled sweetly at him "If I'd have done what you asked, I'd be feeling very sick about now, you are an ass hole"

Sharpay and Troy exchanged wide smiles; she was coming back to them.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, you are an evil manipulating bastard" she told him, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Christians face changed and he stepped towards her

"You know what Gabriella, you have issues you really do, you're fat, stupid and frigid, it's a wonder I could get turned out with, you dumb bitch"

Troy clenched his fists as Christian stepped closer to Gabriella and reached out as though to touch her.

"Fuck this" muttered Troy and he swung a punch at Christian, catching him on the jaw and knocking him to the floor.

"Don't you ever speak to Brie again, don't even look in her direction, understand me? Or me and half the wild cats will kick your ass"

Gabriella looked down at Christian who lay holding his jaw and she couldn't believe that she had given herself over to his control for so long.

"Oh and Christian, see you around, Babe"

With that she turned and walked away, leaving Sharpay and Troy applauding in her wake.


	12. Changes

So Christian is out of the picture but in fan fiction is anything ever that simple, especially where Troyella is concerned . . .Here's hoping they get there. But this one is a bit of filler, so it's not great. Love Tink. xx

Once inside the house all Gabriella's bravado left her and she crumpled into tears, a hundred emotions hitting her at once. She had been manipulated and controlled for so long now, that part of her felt she should go and try and sort things out with Christian. The other more rational part of her reminded her that he was a jerk and had treated her more like a possession than a girl friend. The most prevalent emotion was guilt, guilt about the way she had neglected and rejected her friends when they were there for her. She just couldn't believe he had so totally brainwashed her.

She had thought everything he'd said was right, that she was too fat, that she dressed wrong, that she had a problem being intimate with him, that these were all things wrong with _her_. All her problems, all her fault.

As she cried silent tears, Taylor found her huddled in a corner.

"Hey Gab, I heard what happened, are you ok?" she asked her wrapping an arm around her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Tay, I can't believe I was so dumb, I thought he really liked me you know" she cried, wiping her cheeks on her sleeves.

"He did really like you, but his idea of like was totally different to everyone else's. We could all see it"

"So why couldn't I? I'm not stupid, why didn't I see what he was really like?"

"Perhaps you liked the idea of being a couple so much that you couldn't see him for what he was, you were running and Christian caught you"

Gabriella shivered inadvertently, thinking about the time Troy had talked about being caught.

"I wasn't running"

Taylor nodded "Yes you were, from Troy. I don't know what happened between you but what ever it was; it was enough to send you running to Christian"

"It's complicated" she sighed "I think I was so desperate to forget Troy and convince everyone how happy I was that, I just didn't care how he was with me. I thought everything he did was for me, all the changes, always wanting to be with me. I thought he loved me"

"That isn't love Gab, that's control. He manipulated you when you were vulnerable from your fall out with Troy" Taylor pointed out.

"But what about Shar, why did she do that to me?"

"It was the only way I could get him away from you, so people could try and make you see what a bastard he was" said Sharpay with a sheepish smile as she came into the room.

Gabriella turned to look at her "You could have just asked to talk to me" she said still feeling a little bitter; it had hurt when she thought one of her best friends was coming onto her boyfriend.

Shar and Tay shook their heads "That wouldn't have worked, he'd already tried to poison your mind against us, he would only let you go, if he thought he was going to get something out of it"

"He was the worst kisser ever by the way! All slobbering and horrible, course you won't know that, not having anything to compare him to" Sharpay said in an off hand sort of way.

Gabriella flushed bright red and stared at the ceiling, not saying anything.

"Gabriella? Have you kissed someone else? Who? When? And why the hell didn't you tell us?" Taylor asked excitedly and Gabriella looked at the floor.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes for a moment and then smirked

"It was Troy Boy, wasn't it?"

Gabriella looked at the door, avoiding their eyes

"Gabriella Montez, have you or have you not kissed Troy Bolton?" Tay gasped

"I, it was, er, he kissed, then I kissed, then- oh heck" she stammered, flushing redder still.

Sharpay and Taylor did a little dance on the spot with Gabi trapped between them.

"Oh very mature" said Troy as he strolled in the room, his eyes on Gabriella's tear stained face but laughing face.

The girls stopped giggling and looked at him, before laughing again.

"What's so funny?" he asked Gabriella.

"Oh nothing, nothing, they are just being so juvenile!" she exclaimed, sending them warning looks with her eyes.

Shar and Tay grinned, watching the pair closely, if Troy noticed he didn't say anything.

"So Brie, I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?" he asked trying to sound casual, he had so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to say to her.

Gabriella nodded "Yeah thanks" she said softly, causing Sharpay and Taylor to go into riots.

Troy shook his head "You two are weird you know that… You ready to go now?"

"Sure . . . I'll see you guys later"

"Call us later! No excuses" Sharpay demanded as the pair left.

Once they were alone together Gabriella felt strangely nervous, they hadn't spoken for so long and there was a lot to talk about.

"Do you wanna talk about him?" Troy offered as he started the engine.

Gabriella shrugged "There's not much to say is there, he was a jerk and I finally saw sense and broke up with him"

"Tay and Shar said he really did a number on you, mentally I mean"

"How so?"

Troy looked uncomfortable "Just about your weight, and how you dressed, stuff like that"

She sighed "I thought he was doing what was best for me, looking out for me and all it really was, was a way to control me"

"You don't need to change for anyone Brie, I like you just as you are" he said so softly she wasn't sure she heard him right. She felt a surge of affection for Troy, followed by a surge of discomfort.

"Troy, about what happened between us . . . My feelings haven't changed, especially now, after all of this … I don't even want to think about romance or couples or any of that stuff for a long time, Christian messed with my head and I don't know how long it will take for me to feel like me again. .. I'm sorry" she said honestly, feeling bad.

He smiled easily at her "Its okay, we can be friends right?"

"Best friends" she smiled and sat back in silence, content to know things were getting back to normal.

Troy couldn't pretend he wasn't disappointed with Gabi's choice but he understood it. She'd had been through a lot and it was only natural that she would want time to gather herself, remember who she was. Although Christian had only been in her life a relatively short time, he had done some damage to her self esteem and the last thing she would want is some over interested best friend coming on to her. All Troy could do was give her the space she needed and be there when she realized that she wanted more than friendship from him. He snuck looks at her as he drove, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, her hollow cheeks, she had lost her sparkle, her zest for life, her bubbliness and it was all thanks to that ass hole Christian. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he drove, his knuckles white in his anger.

Gabriella was pleased as they pulled up outside her house.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Troy asked as the engine ticked over.

"I think so, with a little help from my friends" she said with a shy smile.

"You know we're all here for you, if you wanna talk or just do something to take your mind off him"

She nodded "I know" she said softly "G'night Troy"

"Night Gab" he said and watched as she climbed out and made her way up the drive.

Waiting until she was safe inside, Troy span the car around, parked on his own drive and went inside.

As Gabriella changed for bed, her phone beeped, flicking it open she saw it was a text from Christian.

"Babe, don't do this to us. We're good 2gteher! I know it was wrong but it was all Sharpay. Call me pls. xx"

She read aloud, wondering if she should call him and let him explain. But remembering what Shar and Tay had said she deleted the message and got into bed.

Ten minutes later her phone went again, another message from Christian.

"Gabs, pls talk to me. It was a mistake, u know I luv u. Call me. Xx"

Gabi sighed and deleted the message, he was trying to convince her he was sorry but after the things he's said it was too little, too late. Within five minutes her phone went off again

"Dammit Gabi, I want to talk to u. I need u. U need me. Call me. xx"

Five minutes later another text

"Gab, this is ur fault, if u want me u back, u better call me. U know it makes sense U need ME .xx"

Followed shortly by another,

"I know you're there Gab, don't ignore me u bitch. This needs sorting!"

After a further three messages where Christian became increasingly angry, she deleted his number and turned her cell off, hoping to sleep. But she was too wound up, the events of the night kept playing through her mind and she could not shake the feeling that somehow what had happened had been her fault. She was the one who let Christian change her, she was the one who obviously needed changing or else why would Sharpay and Taylor have suggested it too? She was the one who found it hard to go further with Christian; maybe he had been justified in kissing Sharpay? Why would anyone do all the things Christian did? Because he had cared about her, she told herself, maybe everyone had him all wrong, he was looking out for her not controlling her? It didn't seemed logical that a person would set out to change another unless there was something that needed changing, maybe she should stick with the changes.

After all she only had another 7 lbs to lose and she would be able to control that, what she ate and when she ate. Everybody would like you if you were thin, Christian had told her, and it would make her happier in the long run, even if she had to sacrifice a bit at first. The more she thought about the suggestions he had made, the more she realized that maybe he had been right, even if his methods and reasons were not the best. As sleep finally claimed her, she decided to stick with her diet and be more careful about what she wore; the last thing she wanted now was anymore male attention.

The next morning when she awoke and switched on her cell, she had twelve text messages, ten more from Christian and one each from Shar and Tay wanting to know what had happened with Troy. She scanned Christian's briefly before deleting them; they were filled with vitriol,

"This is ur fault because u r a fat frigid bitch"

"Gab I'm sorry, I am just angry and missing u"

"Gab, call me"

"U won't get anyone else Gab, this is ur last chance"

Sharpay had sent,

"So what happened with u and the Troy boy? Call me ASAP. XXX"

Taylor's was in a similar vein, wanting to know what Gabi planned to do now Christian was no longer in the picture.

She shut her cell and decided to call them later, right now she had lots of thinking to do and she didn't want anyone clouding her judgment. Although Taylor and Sharpay meant well, they could sometimes push her to things she didn't want, all for her own good, just like Christian she supposed. He had told her everything he did was for benefit; did she really want to chuck all her hard work away?

The one thing she was certain of was that she wasn't giving Christian any more chances; he was out of her life for good.


	13. No emergency

Hi all. Sorry about the delay in posting but I haven't been too well this week so haven't got much done. This chapter is a bit short and not very exciting but it's setting things up for what needs to happen for the story to progress. It's not one of my better ones as I'm still not 100. Love Tink. xx

So, tell us, what happened with you and Troy?" Taylor asked the next day at school, as they sat together in the cafeteria.

Gabriella shrugged "Not a lot, he just told me that he was there for me"

"That's it? I thought you two would be together by now, you've waited long enough" Sharpay said with exasperation, watching Gabriella push her small cob salad around the plate.

"I'm not interested anymore Shar, I don't even want to think about guys"

"But Gab, you've loved him like forever, don't let Christian put you off. Troy is a great guy"

"Please just leave it Sharpay, I said I'm not interested and neither is Troy"

Taylor subtly shook her head as Sharpay opened her mouth to protest.

She watched Gabriella feigning interest in her food "You not hungry Gab?"

She shook her head "Had a big breakfast at home"

Taylor and Sharpay exchanged pointed looks; it was obvious Gabi was still trying to lose weight by not eating.

"Have you seen Christian today?" Taylor asked determined to get through to her best friend.

"No, and I don't want to, he's been sending me text messages though" she added as an afterthought.

"What sort of messages? Begging to have you back I'll bet" Shar said smugly with a smirk on her face.

"Not exactly" she paused knowing her friends would be mad, "just reminding me how useless I am, how fat I am, that no one else would want me" she admitted softly.

"Please tell me, you don't believe him Gab" Tay said seeing the unhappy look on her face.

"Well why else would he say those things? You and Shar wanted me to change too, maybe he s right"

"Gabriella we only wanted what was best for you" Sharpay said sadly, not understanding till now the impact the idea of those changes had on Gabriella.

"So did Christian"

"Not in the same way Gab, please believe us. You are not fat, you do not have to change the way you look or dress, you're perfect as you are" Tay said urgently, grabbing her hand.

"But why would he say those things about me if they weren't true?" she asked her expression pained, almost bewildered.

"Because he's a jerk, he just wanted to control you Gab. We are your best friends and we wouldn't lie to you . . . You're bright and pretty and funny and any guy would love to go out with you" Sharpay said her voice kind "You can't stop eating to lose weight you can't afford to loose, and you really don't need to change the way you dress, you're fabulous as you are"

Gabriella looked between Taylor and Sharpay, seeing their concern etched on their faces and realized that they were the ones who were watching out for her, not Christian. Her friends were the ones who cared about her; they liked her for who she was, and not what she looked like. Their caring was a balm upon her wounded heart and she knew she had to listen to them.

She smiled at them "You guys are great. You know what? You're right I'm okay as I am"

Gabriella wasn't quite ready to admit that she was fabulous but she had come a long way in a very short amount of time.

"So no more dieting then?" Taylor prodded with a hopeful smile.

"No more dieting" she confirmed, sheepishly, her smile growing as Sharpay pushed a large slab of chocolate cake in her direction and handed around the forks.

Storing her books in her locker during study hall that afternoon, Gabriella admitted that she was feeling better than she had in a long time, she was happier, more content. Without the feeling of guilt that had surrounded her for so long, she could finally see that Christian had manipulated and controlled her. She had been so desperate to get stop any relationship developing with her and Troy that she had gone to the first person who had shown an interest despite her feelings being lukewarm at best. Christian was no good for her and she felt incredibly dumb not to have noticed just how bad he was for her.

As if her thoughts conjured him, she heard him call out to her from down the hall as he strode towards her.

Slamming the locker door shut, she turned to look at him wondering what she had ever like about him.

"What do you want Christian?" she sighed, arms folded across her chest in an unconsciously defiant gesture.

"Babe, you've got to let me explain . . . It was all Sharpay, _she _kissed _me_"

Gabriella shook her head "I don't care Christian, I don't want to be with someone who controls me" she told him tiredly.

"I don't control you Babe, god what have they been saying to you? Who's been filling your head full of bullshit?"

"Christian the only person doing that was you"

He took a step closer to her and grabbed the top of her arm below her shirt sleeve.

"Don't say that Gabi, I care about you" he snapped his fingers tightening like a vise around her arm.

"No you don't you wanted to change me, control me . . ."

"I love you Gabi, I just want what's best for you…This is all Bolton isn't it? I knew he would be sniffing around, trying to get into your panties"

Gabriella gasped as his fingers bit painfully into the tender skin of her arm, "Let go of me Christian, your hurting me" she cried, trying to twist out of his grasp.

Holding her arm tighter still, he yanked her against his body.

"You're mine Gabi, remember that! If I find out that Bolton has so much as breathed on you, then I'll kill him! You belong to me Bitch" he hissed venomously.

Gabriella was terrified; she'd never seen Christian loose his temper before.

"Christian! You're hurting me, please let go of me" she whimpered and he let her go, so abruptly that she stumbled back against her locker and slid to the floor, cowering away from him.

"Oh God! Gab, I am so sorry, please believe me, I just love you so much" he blurted reaching for her and she lurched away from him.

She was terrified by the way he had switched moods so quickly, one minute he was all anger and wrath and the next remorse and humility.

"Stay away from me Christian or I'll go to Principal Matsuai" she said pushing to her feet and backing away from him.

"Please Gab, I love you" he said, as she made her escape.

Gabriella hurried down the hall on legs that shook, Christian was a really screwed up guy. She didn't know if she was more scared of him when he was angry or when he told her he loved her, there was something, a wildness in his eyes that she didn't like or trust.

"Hey 'Brie, there you are. I almost sent a search party for you" Troy quipped looking up from his book, as she stumbled into the library.

One look at her face and he knew something was wrong, her skin was pale and her chocolate eyes were so large that they almost looked too big for her face.

"What's happened?" he asked his voice low and urgent.

"N-Nothing" she said taking a seat across from him and reaching for a math book.

"Don't lie to me Br-", Troy froze as her shirt sleeve rode up and he could make out the now very visible finger marks, purple against her olive skin. He stared at her arm as she quickly, awkwardly tried to cover it up.

"What's happened Gab?" his voice was dangerously quiet.

"Nothing Troy, please just leave it" she whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Don't lie to me" he repeated but it was a plea not a demand, "It was him wasn't it? Christian did this you? Are you hurt?"

Gabriella shook her head, feeling the familiar well of tears in her eyes "I'm fine really, he just scared me that's all"

Troy's beautiful blue eyes were ice cold "Tell me what happened"

"Nothing really, he just wanted to tell me he loved me"

Troy knew there was more to it than that, she was scared, he could tell from her face.

"And?" he prompted

"And nothing, that's it, he just held me a little too tight, a little too long"

Troy looked at her for long moment, deciding if he should push her further, whatever else had happened, she did not want to talk about it, he knew her too well to push her any further, "Promise me Gab, If he gives you anymore trouble, you'll tell me. I can protect you Brie"

Gabi nodded, her fingers crossed under the table. Christian was mad enough at Troy without her getting him involved too. She was worried that he would hurt Troy and Gabriella would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to him because of her.

"I promise" she lied softly and Troy nodded, turning his attention back to his book.

Approaching her locker at the end of the day, Gab could see something stuck to it. It looked to be a piece of paper but on closer inspection was a photograph, of Christian and Gabriella. Somebody had drawn little hearts drawn around it. She did not even have to read the note pinned to it to know who it was from. Sighing she tore it from the door and ripped it into little bits, before throwing into the nearest trash can. As she did so, her cell phone went off, it was a message, from Christian,

"That wasn't nice Bitch. Don't make me angry, come back to me Gabi and we can forget all this bullshit. I love you. Xxx"

Gabriella swallowed a bubble of hysterical laughter, in the same message he had called her names, threatened her and then told her he loved her. There was something really wrong with him. Then a thought suddenly hit, he must have seen her rip the picture, but where was he? She darted looks all around her, was he watching her? He was no where to be seen, Gabriella felt panicky and more than a little sick. Tay and Shar had gone home together and Troy was staying late for practice. Should she wait for him? Or should she just make her way home rather than risk hanging around and letting Christian find her? She sent a quick text to Troy and Tay telling them she was on her way home and could they please call her when they got her message.

Grabbing her back pack she set out for the journey home, shivering a little despite the mild weather. Although Albuquerque was in the middle of its usual Indian summer, the sun was lower in the sky in October. Gabriella felt a chilled, she hadn't thought to bring a sweater but she hoped that a brisk walk home would warm her through. She hadn't gone but a few blocks when she heard the noise of a car behind her, it was slowing and as it pulled up next to her she stared determinedly ahead, knowing immediately who it was.

"Hey Babe, why you walking home? I can give you a ride" it was Christian, full of charm and smiles.

Gabriella kept walking eyes straight ahead in the deserted street "No thank you"

"Babe, don't be like that, didn't you like my present?" he cajoled arms stretched towards her.

"Christian leave me alone,"

"I can't Gab, I love you'" he stopped the car and got out, Gabriella's heart began to thump and her stomach filled with a million butterflies, adrenaline beginning to course through her system. She was scared and hurried her pace, wanting to be away from him.

"Well I don't love you, so leave me alone Christian"

"You don't mean that Gab, come on babe, come with me, we can prove just how much we love each other" he said suddenly blocking her path.

Gabriella pulled her cell from her pocket and looked at Christian

"Don't try anything or I'll call the police Christian" she said her voice strong but shaking, she dialed 911 and held her finger poised over the call button.

"Don't be scared Gab, I just want to talk to you . . .You wouldn't dare" he stepped closer still, his tone deceptively calm.

"I mean it Christian, leave me alone!" she said and pressed the call button.

It rang for a few seconds before an efficient voice asked "911, what's your emergency?"

She stared Christian in the eye for a few seconds calling his bluff,

"You bitch! You'll regret this" he snarled venomously and stalked back to his car.

"911 what is your emergency?" the voice repeated calmly, although with more urgency.

"Oh no emergency, sorry my mistake" she said softly before disconnecting the call.


	14. More than Okay

Thanks for the reviews and for wishing me better. Thought as a reward would chuck in a little ball of fluff. Hope you like it, if so let me know and there is more where that came from. Love Tink. xx

Gabriella was a nervous wreck by the time she arrived home, she constantly checked over her shoulder convinced that Christian may have continued to follow her.  Just as she was about to hop in the shower she heard her cell phone go, her heart thumping as she wondered if it were Christian. A quick check revealed it was Taylor and she answered gratefully,

"Hey Gab, got your message what's up?" she chirped

"It's Christian Tay, he left me a picture of us on my locker and then when I tore it up, sent me a text . . . He'd been watching me Tay, it was so creepy" she shuddered delicately as she remembered.

"God, Gab, you ok?"

"Not really, he followed me home. I had to call 911 to get him to leave . . . He didn't hurt me or anything, he was just being a jerk."

"He what? Gab you have to tell Matsuai! He could be dangerous"

"I don't want to get him into trouble, he's just mad cos I broke up with him, I'm sure in a few days it will be over with" Gabi said hoping she was right.

"Gab I really think you should tell someone, he might hurt you" Taylor responded her tone worried.

Gabi sighed "I don't want to make him angry Tay, I think if I just be more careful, he'll probably get sick soon"

"If you're sure Gabi but you have to make sure that you're never alone with him, I don't trust him"

"I won't be Taylor; I've got you and Shar"

"And Troy" Taylor reminded her.

"No! I don't want him to know" she blurted "Tay promise me you won't tell him"

"No way! Why?"

"Christian has already said he'll kill him if he so much as breathes on me, he thinks there is something going on between us . . .If you tell Troy, he'll go after Christian and he could get hurt. . . Promise me Tay, you can't tell him"

There was a long silence at the end of the line as Taylor was obviously looking for a loop hole, to allow her to break her promise.

"Okay, Okay. I promise but _you_ have to promise _me,_ you'll be more careful and we tell Shar"

"You can tell Sharpay but that's it" she insisted, her voice firm and resolute.

"Ok, but if anything else happens you need to go to Matsuai"

"I think me calling the police scared him, he'll leave me alone now"

"Christ Gab, I hope you're right" Taylor said worriedly.

So do I, she said to herself "I am, I know it…Anyway I better go, I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Night Gab and remember be careful!" she said before ending the call.

Within seconds of ending the call, Taylor dialed Sharpay's number and relayed her conversation with Gabi.

"And she won't tell Troy" Taylor concluded in exasperation.

"She what?" shrieked Sharpay "Why not?"

Taylor sighed "She's worried Christian will hurt him, but I think Troy Bolton is big enough and ugly enough to take care of himself"

"So tell him then, she needs protection Tay"

"I can't tell him, she made me promise" Taylor sighed

"She didn't make me … I'll tell him, I'm not breaking a promise then" Shar said and Tay could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sharpay you are brilliant!"

" Duh, I know. I'll call him now"

"Text me you're done and tell him not to let Gabi know, that he knows what's going on"

"Done and done . . . later" she ended the call and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello Sharpay" he said as he answered, wondering what the drama queen could want.

"Troy, I need to tell you something but before I do, you have to promise me you won't get mad and you won't try and get even"

"Its Gab isn't it? What's happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Dammit Sharpay tell me" he cursed angrily, a million things going through his head.

"Promise Troy"

"Christ I promise okay, you happy? Now tell me" he snapped, his concern for his best friend making him short tempered.

"She's fine, but she's had a few run ins with Christian, he's been watching her and tonight he followed her home, freaked her out a little"

"Why the hell hasn't she told me?"

"Apparently Christian thinks there is something between you and he's threatened to hurt you . . " her voice trailed off.

"She's trying to protect me?" if it wasn't so serious he would have laughed.

"It seems so Troy, the thing is you can't do anything about it. She made Taylor promise not to tell you and if you do something she'll know that you know, if you know what I mean"

"So how is it that you are telling me all this?" he asked bemused, despite the serious subject at hand.

"She never made me promise"

"Sharpay you are devious" he chuckled, able to relax now he knew Gabriella wasn't hurt or in any imminent danger.

"Why thank you . . . Now remember you have to act dumb  . . . you're a jock so that shouldn't be too hard, just don't let Gabi know anything"

"So what can I do?"

"Get close to her, stay close to her, make sure nothing happens to her, god Troy, you're the guy. You're supposed to be good at this kinda macho shit, you figure it out."

Troy chuckled dryly "Thanks for the vote of confidence"

"You know what I mean Bolton, this is serious, she's scared of him"

"Can't I just kick his ass and get him kicked out?"

"She doesn't want to make him angry, just to make him go away."

"I'll handle it Sharpay"

"Thank you Troy. . . I'll see you around"

"Yeah bye Shar"

Troy couldn't believe that she thought to protect him by not admitting what was happening to her. Troy Bolton was one of the last people at East High that needed protecting. For Gabriella to attempt to do it, gave Troy a bit of hope that she cared about him in the way that he thought he was beginning to care about her. For so long he had overlooked her, overlooked the possibility that there could be more than friendship between them and now it just seemed that too many things were getting in the way, namely Christian. He knew he should just ignore what Sharpay had said and kick the ever living crap out of the guy, but there was always a chance that doing so could be dangerous for Gabriella. Instead he would just have to do as Sharpay suggested and stick as close to her as possible, _if only,_ he thought with a naughty smile…

Gabriella had yet another unsettled night, her cell beeping to announce the arrival of yet more messages from Christian. Most of them abusive, some begging for her back. When she turned off her cell and finally succumbed to sleep she was plagued by nightmares, where Christian attacked her or killed Troy and there was nothing she could do to stop him. By the time she woke in the morning she had more messages and missed calls from Christian, all demanding that she spoke to him, then telling her how much he loved her and missed her. Enough was enough and Gabriella decided to change her cell phone number as soon as possible. She showered and then waited for Troy to arrive to take her to school.

He was running late as usual and was still eating toast as she climbed into the car.

He smiled at her and her heart gave a funny little flutter, sometimes he looked so cute, especially with half a slice of toast hanging from his mouth.

"Good morning" he mumbled around his breakfast.

"Running late Troy?" she enquired with a smile, reminding herself just how much she had missed him.

"How'd you guess? So have you heard from Christian lately?"

"Just a few messages, think I'm going to change my cell number" she replied wanting to play down the incidents.

Troy nodded "Might be a good idea . . . So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"You got nothing else better to do?"

He shrugged "Well I could go out and score some hot chicks but I'd rather hang with you"

Gabriella giggled and Troy thought how good it was to hear her laugh.

"Sure why not"

"You gonna bring pizza?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Only if you promise to share"

"Deal" he grinned and they exchanged warm smiles.

Gabriella felt herself tense as the entered East High; she was on the alert looking for Christian.

"You ok?" Troy asked, noticing the lines of tension in her body.

She nodded looking about her "Yeah" she replied distractedly, making her way to her locker.

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief when she saw there was nothing pinned to it and that Christian was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Guys!" cried Sharpay coming towards them, dragging Taylor with her.

Gabi smiled at her friends as she opened her locker door, the smile dying on her face as she saw what was inside.

Perched on top of her math book sat a small brown bear holding a card which read "I love You xx Christian".

"Gab, you ok?" asked Troy looking over her shoulder, into the locker, sensing something was wrong as she stood rooted to the spot.

"He's been in my locker, how could he do that? How could he get in?" she muttered.

She turned to look at her friends with a shocked expression, as Troy reached in and took the bear out.

"Get rid of it" she cried "I don't want it"

"Gab, you need to tell someone" Tay insisted "This is creepy"

"NO! He'll get bored soon"

"Troy will you tell her?" Taylor looked at him expectantly.

"Maybe she's right Gab, he has to be stopped, he's weird" Troy said looking into her scared eyes.

"If I just ignore it he'll get bored and leave me alone"

Troy wasn't so sure but didn't want to say so, and as the warning bell went he dumped the bear in the nearest bin.

For the rest of the day Gabriella was on edge even though she never saw Christian, she could feel him watching her, as though he were close by. It made her nervous, angry and emotional. By the last period of the day all she wanted to do was go home but she had gym to contend with first.

As Gabriella warmed up for track she tripped and fell, spraining her ankle and had to be carried to the nurse's office. There was no harm done but she was advised to see her doctor and stay off it for a few days, giving it time to heal. For the first time in her life, Gabriella was pleased she would not have to come in to school, being away from Christian would help her, she wouldn't have to worry about gifts or letters or being followed. It was a relief to know she could simply relax. Shar, Taylor and Troy all promised to visit and bring her any work she missed, so all she had to do was rest and forget about Christian.

When Troy arrived at Gabriella's that night, he found her sitting on her bed with her ankle strapped and elevated slightly, reading a book, the only light in the room from the lamp and the rising moon through the window.

"So Gabs, how you feeling?" he sat next to her on the bed  and lay back, his arms folded behind his head nonchalantly, as he had done so many times before. This time though, it felt different, Gabriella thought, almost carnal.

"I'm still a little sore but should be okay in a few days, to be honest it's nice to have a rest" she admitted setting the book aside and scooting further away from Troy, to roll awkwardly onto her side, mindful of her ankle, propped up on a nest of fluffy white pillows.

Troy looked at Gabriella "Who are you and what have you done with my Gabi?"

She giggled "No really, it will give me time to get my head together, catch up on my work that kinda thing"

"Seriously though Gab, are you ok?" he asked her softly and turned on his side to look at her, his bright blue eyes probing.

Gabriella rolled hers "I'm fine I wish everybody would stop asking me that"

"We're just concerned; you were a different person Gab"

"I know but he had me convinced I needed to change . . . Anyway I don't wanna talk about Christian"

"So what do you wanna talk ab-"

He was interrupted by the ringing of her cell and saw the look on her face; she didn't want to answer it.

"You don't have to answer of you don't want"

She looked down and saw it was Christian "I better or he'll just ring all night"

Taking a deep breath she opened her cell,

"Hello?"

"Gabi babe are you ok? I heard what happened to you" his voice was full of concern, slick even.

"I'm fine Christian" she sounded polite, frosty.

"Did you like my present?"

"You've got to stop this Christian, we broke up. I don't want anything from you" her voice was wobbly

"But I love you, I thought you loved me"

Troy could see Gabi was getting upset and said "Gab hang up"

"Is that Bolton? Is he with you? You sure as hell didn't wait long did you" he snarled all the charm gone, to be replaced by fury.

"Christian it's not like that, we're just friends"

"You slut! I bet he's in your room isn't he? In your bed? I never saw your room Gab; maybe I should come over when he's gone, show me what I've been missing"

"Christian, you stay away from me, I mean it" Gabriella cried, panic evident in her voice.

"See you later babe" he chuckled and the line went dead.

Troy looked at Gabriella; she was pale and trembling as she closed the cell phone. He sat up and pulled her into his arms, feeling the tremors that ran through her body. Gabriella buried her face into his neck, taking comfort from his strength, the steady pounding of his heart, his oh so familiar smell and she held on tight.

"It's ok Gab" he soothed running his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

She shook her head against him

"I'm scared of him Troy" she murmured into the crook of his neck, her breath hot and tickling his skin, which prickled in reaction and he closed his eyes for a second, willing his body to behave.

"What did he say?"

"That he knew you were with me, that he was coming over later to see what he'd been missing . . . He wouldn't, would he?"

"He's just saying it to scare you, he wouldn't dare" he tried to reassure her, pulling back a little to look down into her eyes.

"But what if he does?"

"He won't Gab, you're Mom is here and I'm just across the street, we won't let anything happen to you, I promise" he stroked her soft cheek with his thumb, in a gesture that was meant to comfort but Gabriela couldn't help but feel a frisson of awareness, as tension grew between them.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes and felt all the feelings she'd had for him, rushing back into her body, she had never stopped loving him, never stopped caring about him, never stopped wanting him.

Troy returned her stare, wanting to loose himself in her golden gaze. There it was again, that look she gave him, all love and lust and tenderness all rolled into one. She was practically begging to be kissed by him, but with all that had happened lately he knew it was wrong. His head told him she needed a friend but his heart told him something else entirely. He dropped his gaze to her lips and watched as she bit her lip nervously, her tongue darting out to lick it better. Troy bit back a groan as his whole body clenched in reaction, and he battled with the need to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

Gabriella was amazed; all he had done was look at her and her whole body felt alive with tension and need. It was as though she were surrounded by energy and her skin itched with the need to be touched by Troy. Christian had never provoked that kind of reaction and she'd always blamed herself, thinking that there must have been something wrong with her, frigid he had once called her. But maybe she wasn't after all. She looked at him with wonder, wonder that she could feel this way without touching him, wonder that she wanted to make him feel the same, wonder that she wanted him to kiss her, touch her, wonder because she'd not enjoyed it with Christian.

"Gab?" Troy's voice was husky and made her shiver as he asked her permission and suddenly she knew that she wanted to kiss him, wanted him to kiss her.

She gave him wobbly smile "When I kissed Christian, I used to feel numb" she began "I hated it, he always seemed to want to grab me and grope me, he said it was because he liked me and it was ok because everyone did it"

Troy could hear the pain in her voice and he closed his eyes against it.

"I used to think there was something wrong with me, you know"

Troy shook his head "Brie there is nothing wrong with you, you're bright and funny and gorgeous"

She blushed and ducked her head, still shy even after all this time, he mused "But with you, all you have to do is look at me and I tingle" she confessed "I feel you everywhere"

Troy felt his blood surge at her words and the unintentional innuendo "God Gabi"

"But I need time Troy, I don't want things to change between us…I couldn't loose you"

"You won't loose me Gab, not when I've just realized that you were always right beside me" he whispered as the night closed in around them, his eyes searching hers in the growing darkness.

"I don't know how much I can give you . . .All I know is that I want to be with you Troy" she confessed in a sudden rush and Troy felt his heart lift, she wanted him, beautiful, shy, perfect Gabi wanted him!

"How about we start with a kiss?" he challenged softly.

"A kiss" she repeated, feeling her pulse quicken and her tummy tighten in anticipation.

He nodded a slow, sexy smile spreading across his oh so perfect face "You kiss me, then you know you'll like it, you'll be the one in control" he suggested his voice a little hoarse. The idea of Gabi being in control was something of a turn on, even though he couldn't admit that to her . . . yet.

She nodded and her brow furrowed slightly, she was concentrating hard and if Troy hadn't felt so needy he would have laughed.

Gabriella had hardly any experience to guide her; she only knew that she wanted to get close to him. So with a slowness that drove them both crazy, she leant forward, her golden brown eyes closing, until her mouth brushed his, repeatedly kissing him time and time again. Each time she touched her mouth to his she kissed him a little longer, a little harder, slowly opening her mouth until she was able to touch him with her tongue. A sigh escaped from her lips and a tremor ran along the length of her body as she fit her mouth more closely to his. Gabriella kissed him as she wanted to be kissed, her heart racing, her pulse thudding, her body trembling all with a need to have more of the delicious sensations that kissing Troy Bolton evoked.

 With the same slow tenderness that began the kiss, Troy ended it, pulling away from her slowly, dropping his forehead onto hers, his breathing uneven. Gabriella smiled to herself and opened her eyes, to find Troy watching her intently. His eyes dark, his face worried.

"Okay?" he breathed.

"More than okay" she sighed and it was.


	15. Chocolates

Hi all. I'm having a little bit of writers block at the moment am getting frustrated with the story so apologies if things aren't brilliant. There are only a few chapters left and I have to say I'm quite relieved. As usual please review and be kind? Love Tink. Xx

Gabriella smiled to herself, as she waited for sleep to claim her, remembering what had happened. She and Troy had shared one more perfect kiss before he had to go. It had been just as soft and slow as the other and had made her heart beat just as quickly…

_"So does that mean I get to kiss you?" he asked his expression hopeful and Gabriella nodded shyly, feeling embarrassed even though it was just Troy._

_Slowly he brought his hands up to frame her face and he stroked his thumbs across her cheeks, down to her lips and she caught her breath. With a smile he brushed his mouth against her own and her breath came out as a sigh, his tongue touching hers briefly before retreating. His lips moved over hers so softly, she barely felt their pressure, it was a sweet kiss, a tender kiss, almost chaste compared to the way Christian had kissed her. Troy made her feel safe, made her feel special and he didn't push for her to give more than she was willing to. After several more seconds, he broke the kiss and Gabriella missed his mouth right away._

_"Thank you" she whispered as they lay facing each other in, so close their noses almost touched and they could feel the others breath._

_"What for?"_

_"For kissing me, making me feel special"_

_"Brie you are special, to me"_

_Gabi felt tears form and offered him a quivering smile, how long she had waited for this and it was so much better than she had ever dreamed._

_"I have to go Brie, but I'll come over tomorrow after school if that's ok?"_

_She nodded as he rose from the bed and bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead._

_"Sweet dreams"_

_"Night Troy" she smiled and watched as he disappeared onto her balcony._

Blinking against the sunlight that poured into the room, Gabriella stretched and then cursed as her ankle twinged.  Looking around the room as she pushed her glasses on, she spotted a large black box on her by her balcony door. Grinning she hobbled from her bed and tore it open to find a large box of her favorite chocolates. Troy, she thought to herself and hobbled back to her cell phone, box in hand.

He answered within a few rings,

"Good morning gorgeous" he said making her giggle.

"Thank you so much Troy, it's so sweet of you, I love them"

"You're welcome but what's sweet of me?"

She laughed again "Don't tease, the chocolates, dufus"

Troy cursed down the phone "I didn't send you any chocolates"

"No silly, the ones you left by the balcony door"

"Gabi, I didn't leave you any chocolates . . . what does the label say?"

Gabi looked down at box beginning to feel very sick "It just says get well soon and some kisses . . . Oh God its Christian! He was here in my room Troy, they were by the door! He was in my fuckin room Troy!" she gabbled panicking, looking around wildly.

"Gab, calm down. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fi, fine" she stammered "I can't believe this I feel so violated, he was in my room, anything could have happened"

"Is your Mom home?"

"She's left for work already, please can you come over Troy, I'm scared, and what if he's still around?" Gabi felt herself beginning to crack.

"I'm on my way Gab, lock your door, I'll come up the balcony. Be there in fifteen"

Gabriella lay on her bed, unable to stop shaking, every little noise made her jump, wondering if it was Christian. Like she'd told Troy she felt violated, he'd come into her room when she slept and he could have done anything to her, the pills she took for the pain in her ankle were so strong they had knocked her out. Sickened, she worried that he'd touched her; she would never know she was so out of it.

 She knew now that she had to do something, she had to tell Principal Matsuai, he wasn't going to stop bothering her. He had a problem and needed help and she couldn't ignore what he was doing anymore.

She jumped once more as she heard footsteps on her balcony outside, her heart thudding in her chest as the steps came closer and closer.

"Gabi, it's me, let me in" she heard Troy call out and relief raced through her system.

Gabriella sprang from the bed as quickly as her injured ankle would allow and hobbled to the door. Opening it, she flung herself into Troy's arms, as he stepped into the room and held her to him.

"Ssh Gabi, it's ok, you're ok" he soothed, rubbing her back.

"He's been in here Troy, what if he did something to me while I was sleeping" she cried her head buried in his chest.

"Don't think like that Gab, you're okay"

"I don't want to stay here; please can we go over to yours? Please Troy, I don't feel safe anymore" she looked up at him and he noticed tears clinging to her eye lashes.

He nodded "Sure whatever you want, can you manage to walk?"

"Yeah, I just need to change first" she mumbled embarrassed suddenly.

"I'll go" he said quickly and headed for the door.

"No, it's okay, I'll change in my bathroom" she picked out some cargo pants and layered t-shirt, before hobbling into her bathroom and pulling the door closed.

Troy looked around the room wondering what Christian had actually done while he was there. He hadn't wanted to say anything to Gabi but he too was worried he had touched her. The guy was too weird and needed to be stopped and Troy was just the guy to do it.

He looked up as he heard the sound of Gabi brushing her teeth and through the door he realized he could see her, as she rinsed her mouth.

His mouth went dry as without warning she pulled her pyjama top gracefully over her head, leaving her clad only in a white lace bra and pyjama bottoms. Troy knew it was wrong to peep on her, especially after all that was happening with Christian but he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her.

God she was so beautiful, he thought, so perfect, that once more he was struck by the realization that he had nearly missed out on this. He had nearly gone through high school, without realizing just how special Gabriella was.

His heart began to race as Gabi placed her hands on her hips and began to shimmy out of her bottoms, pushing them down her long slender legs, letting them pool at her feet.

All the blood in his body seemed to suddenly gather in his groin and he swore under his breath, this was so not the time to get turned on by his best friend.

 Troy wanted so badly to run his hands up her long legs, along the smooth olive skin of her stomach, to cup her breasts in his hands, to stroke her, to tease her, to teach her just how much fun being "close" to your best friend could be.

He didn't know whether to weep or thank God when she pulled her cargo pants on, quickly followed by her layered tee.

 Forcing his eyes away he looked up at the ceiling and took several deep breaths, trying to think of something to take away the image of a scantily clad Gabriella.

"I'm ready Troy" she said as she stepped from her bathroom, noticing the frown on his face as he stared at her ceiling.

He looked at her and smiled, but it seemed false, not reaching his eyes

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

"Um yeah, just thinking . . . we better go" he said and crossed the room to offer her his arm.

After only a few steps, Gabriella began to wince and pain crossed her features, even using Troy as a crutch it was going to take a while to get to his place.

"You okay Gab?"

She nodded quickly but Troy could see from her pale face she wasn't "Yeah, we'll just have to take it slow"

Gabriella looked up at him and she noticed he seemed to be weighing something up in his head; seconds later he swept an arm behind her knees and lifted her up against his chest.

"Need a lift?" he asked looking down into her beautiful face, with a lopsided grin.

She grinned back, for a second forgetting all about Christian and the reason she was leaving her home, happy to be in his arms. His chest was solid and she could feel his heart thudding, he was warm, and so hard.

Gabriella couldn't help but take a little sniff as she rested her head on his shoulder, taking in the scent of soap and his cologne, so fresh, so sexy, it made her want to cuddle up with him forever.

Although they had kissed, they had never really discussed their relationship and where it was going. Were they still just friends? Or were they something more?

"Thanks" she said softly.

"No problem" he replied and it wasn't.

Troy loved the feel of her in his arms, her body against his, her breasts crushed against his chest, so he could feel the rapid beat of her heart. She was so light and she felt to right next to him.

As he strode down her stairs and across the street he wondered where they where going, where they just friends? Were they something more? What did Gabi want from him? Did she want to be with him? Or was she still too upset over Christian? Especially with what had been happening lately.  Shouldering open the front door he carried her inside and slowly set her down on her feet, enjoying the feeling of her body sliding against his. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, from the sensations spinning through her body as she felt his brushing against her.  They stood eyes locked, bodies touching from chest to toes.

"Better?" he asked her his voice deeper than he'd intended.

"Better" she smiled shyly at him.

"So what would you like to do today?" he cleared his throat.

She shrugged "Watch day time TV, maybe some movies, study"

Troy snorted "Study, gee way to have a rest Gab" he chuckled.

"I can't help it; it's what I do best"

"Let's go though to the den, we can watch TV in there" he suggested and she followed him through.

Gabriella looked down at the large sofa, noticing there was no where for her to elevate her ankle, she bit her lip and looked around the room for something to rest it on.

"Problem?"

She shook her head "Not really, I just need something to rest my ankle on"

Troy tilted his head thoughtfully "Why don't you stretch out on the sofa, put it up on the arm rest?"

"That could work but where we will you sit?"

Troy leapt onto the sofa with a flourish "Ta da! You can put your head on my knees"

She flushed a little, even though they had lain like that many times before, it all seemed different now, because they had kissed, more intimate.

"Hey Gab? You ok? You space out on me for a minute there" he said

"What? Oh yeah sorry" she apologized, settling her self on the sofa, her head resting on his knees.

He looked down at her, his eyes shining bright blue "Comfy?"

"Kinda" she replied, feeling awkward.

"You want me to move?" he said slipping a hand in her hair and playing with her soft curls. She shivered, feeling his touch all the way down to her toes.

"No, it'll be okay" she smiled and wiggled about a little, finding a comfy spot, sighing as Troy switched on the television and continued to play with her hair. For the first time in a long while, she felt she could relax; she felt safe with Troy around and knew she wouldn't have to worry about Christian.

The morning passed in a blur of soaps and talk shows for Troy and Gabriella and before she knew it, Troy was making his famous Mac and cheese for lunch.

"Gab, I think we need to talk about Christian. . . I don't think he's gonna get bored and stop. You need to tell Matsuai what has been going on" Troy broached, as they ate lunch on the porch.

To his surprise she nodded "You're right, I was going to see him on Monday, see if I can get him change Christian's classes"

"It's for the best Gab, he's sick and he needs help…How are you feeling about what happened with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck looking nervous "Well just, you think you're ready to, like move on?"

Gabi felt yet another blush begin and she shrugged "I'm not sure, I haven't exactly had many offers lately" she said trying to make a joke to diffuse the awkward topic, ducking her head in embarrassment.

She caught her breath and held it as Troy slid a hand under her chin and lifted it, making her look at him.

"I'm offering" he said simply and then paused for a long second "You're my best friend Brie but I want more, I can't keep pretending that I don't…I think about you all the time, I can't get you outta my head, the way you look, the way you smile, the way you feel in my arms, how you taste when I kiss you … I wanna be with you Gab and I think you feel the same"

Gabriella felt tears form behind her eyes and escape down her cheeks, these where the words she'd waited so very long to hear but she was still scared what would happen if things went wrong between them.

"I do Troy, but I'm scared, what if we screw this up and end up never talking again?"

He shook his head "That'll never happen Brie, we have to try, you have to take a chance with me"

She looked at him helpless against her own feelings and gave a small nod, after all this is what she been waiting so long for and she might never get a chance again.

He reached across with his free hand and laced their hands together in a gesture that was as intimate as a kiss and Gabriella gave another little sigh at the feel on his hand in hers. His dark blue eyes were filled with warmth and tenderness and something else that Gabriella had yet to recognize but whatever it was, it made her stomach tickle and her heart race.

"You and me against the world Brie" he said softly and still holding her hand tugged her gently towards him, meeting her mouth in a kiss, so sweet and tender it brought tears to her eyes.


	16. The Big Easy?

Hi all, sorry about the long delay in posting, but I am still battling with writers block and don't seem to like anything I write at the moment. (Big Sigh) Anyway this is what I have salvaged from the mess, it's not great but it is leading us somewhere. The film I mention is The Big Easy, which I do not own but actually really love. Anyways as always please let me know what you think. Love Tink. xx

Later that afternoon Gabriella found herself staring at the walls in Principal Matsuai's office. He looked at her across the large oak desk, his face concerned, his brown eyes kind but faintly mocking. Although initially sympathetic, he'd admitted to Gabriella that there was not a lot he could do to help.

"The problem is Gabriella, you don't have any actual proof he was in your room or that he even left the chocolates for that matter…Did you see him?"

"No, I was asleep" she conceded slowly, not liking the way the conversation was going.

"Well did he perhaps leave a note, something to prove he was there?"

Gabriella shook her head "No. . . But I know it was him . . . What about all the messages and the phone calls, doesn't that prove something?" she asked in frustration.

"As they are outside of school time, there is not too much I can say or do . . .I can certainly have a word with Christian, see if I can encourage him to sort out this little tiff"

"Little tiff?" she repeated incredulous "Principal Matsuai, he's practically stalking me!" she cried in exasperation.

Principal Matsuai sighed and looked at her over his glasses, his tone somewhat weary, "Gabriella, it's not like you to be so over dramatic, that's normally Ms Evens forte"

"I am not being over dramatic, he's stalking me!" she insisted, feeling a little desperate.

Principal Matsuai shook his head "Ms Montez, there is not a lot I can do without direct proof"

Gabriella rose to her feet "Thanks for your help" she said bitterly and turned, before hobbling awkwardly from his office.

Troy stood up as she came toward him, her beautiful brown eyes flashing fire. She was not happy; in fact, Troy would go so far as to say she was furious.

He cocked on eyebrow "Well what did he say?"

She shook her head, sending her soft curls bouncing "He said he couldn't do anything without proof, encouraged me to sort out our 'little tiff…Can you believe that crap?"

"God Gab, I'm sorry"

She shrugged "I'll just have to ignore him I suppose" she said sounding resigned yet still angry.

Troy offered her a lopsided smile "We'll do something Gab, just give me time. Matsuai doesn't know shit . . . C'mon lets get you back home" he said offering her his arm and they made their way slowly but surely down the hall.

From his hiding place behind the freshman lockers, Christian watched Gabriella limping along, resting on Bolton for support and he wanted to shout out. Gabriella was his! She belonged with him not Bolton! She was his girlfriend, he was the one that loved her and cared about her. He could feel the rage building inside, she was being unfaithful to him, she was turning her back on his love. He would just have to work harder, to prove to her that he loved her. Last night when he had crept into her room to leave the chocolates, he had stood over her, watching her sleep. She'd looked so beautiful and peaceful that he hadn't been able to resist reaching out and stroking the smooth skin of her cheek, she hadn't even known and had just rolled over with a sigh.

Christian knew if he really wanted her back, he had to get her away from Troy and her friends; the question was how to do it…

Troy and Gabriella returned to her place and ate dinner with her Mom, careful to hide the change in their relationship from her. It was still all too knew for Gabriella and she had decided she couldn't face all the questions that her Mom would have. For some reason this annoyed Troy a little and the devil got in him. He decided to have some fun with her. They sat next to each other at the table as usual and began to eat. Midway through her dinner Gabriella suddenly sat bolt upright as she felt a hand stroking her leg under the table, sending shockwaves of sensation through her body. She coughed choking slightly and grabbed for her soda.

"Everything okay honey?" her mom asked as Gabriella went red in the face.

She nodded "Went down the wrong way" she gasped, slanting a look at Troy, who continued to chew his food with an innocent smile, replacing his hand on the table.

Within minutes he was at it again, drawing lazy circles on her thigh with his fingers, making Gabriella have to bite her lip to prevent from sighing with pleasure. All the time he continued his conversation with her mother, only the heat in his cobalt blue eyes, giving away his reaction to touching her. Turning her head to look at him, she moved restlessly on her chair, wanting, needing to him to slide his hand further up her body. Gabriella was shocked at her own thoughts; she had never felt this way with Christian, like she wanted to crawl inside his skin to be close to him.

Although they had only shared a few gentle kisses Gabriella knew she wanted more, she knew that Troy was holding back, probably so as not to freak her out. But she had known Troy long enough and seen him with enough girls to know, that the kisses they had shared so far, could not be enough for him. They were not enough for her either. It was such a turn around, she mused, to go from one boyfriend whose touch you couldn't stand to another boyfriend, whose touch you wanted, yet who seemed reluctant.

"Gabriella honey, are you with us?" her Mom was asking her, concerned.

She blushed "Sorry Mom, I guess I'm just tired. . . Do you mind if Troy and I watch a movie in my room?"

Her Mom nodded "I don't see why not, want me to bring you guys anything?"

Gabriella shook her head, deciding already that she didn't want to be interrupted "We'll be fine Mom but thanks"

Troy wondered what Gabriella was thinking while she had zoned out, he hoped it was about them. Sitting that close to her at dinner and not being able to touch her was torture for him, that's why he had decided to tease them both. He could smell her sweet smell, like sunshine and lollipops, he could feel the heat from her body next to his, and whenever she moved her breasts brushed his arm, turning his blood hot and heavy.

It still tickled him that he could go from friendship to red hot lust in seconds where Gabriella was concerned.

All he had to do was look at her and remember how good she had felt against him, to set him off.

However he was reluctant though to take things any further than those sweet, tender kisses they had shared because Gabriella had told him she didn't like it with Christian. She admitted she didn't like the thought of touching Christian, of moving on in their relationship.

Troy didn't want to scare her with how much he wanted her. Gabriella was still very naive in some respects and had very little understanding of what needing someone, wanting someone, could do and how quickly it could happen. Without self control, it would be very easy for them both to get carried away, Gabriella especially, as she wasn't used to lust, it was a powerful master.

Troy followed her awkward progress up the stairs behind her, in case she fell. He tried not to notice how perfect her ass was or how tiny her waist was, but he failed miserably. Around Gabriella he felt as though he were permanently horny, which wasn't a good state to be in; she had been his best friend for Christ's sake.

"What do you wanna watch?" she asked as Troy settled himself on her bed, propping himself up against her headboard with fluffy white pillows.

He shrugged "I don't mind as long as it's not a chick flick"

Gabriella studied her movie collection and tried to find something that would appeal to Troy, but also have the affect she was after, grinning she held up the box.

"How bout this? It's my mom's; it's old but pretty good"

Troy looked at the box, he'd never even heard of The Big Easy, but as it was just something in the background he wasn't too bothered.

"Sure" he said, watching as Gabriella popped the DVD into the machine and turned back towards him.

"Come up here" he said patting the bed between his legs with a smile. Gabriella took a breath and climbed up next to him, her back against his chest, and her legs along side his. She leaned back against him with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her waist, intertwining her fingers with his, her head resting against his shoulder, his jaw, level with her forehead. It felt a little strange to be sat like this with Troy but after a few minutes she relaxed against him and tried to concentrate on the movie, which was very difficult given their proximity.

He was invading her senses, his touch as he played with their entwined fingers, the smell of his cologne, his breathing hot, deep and shallow against her ear, the sight of his long legs encasing hers. Just being close to him and being still became a challenge in itself, as he planted soft kisses along her hair line or stroked her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. She felt shivery all over and her heart rate quickened as the couple in screen kissed.

Behind her Troy cleared his throat and shifted on the bed, his body beginning to feel the effect of having Gabriella so close while watching a steamy scene. Not wanting to alarm her, he moved his hips back slightly, not sure how she would react to him being turned on. Instead he stroked his hands lightly across the skin of her flat stomach that peaked out at him under her tee, trying not to notice how smooth or soft it was. Gabriella sighed and turned her head as Troy kissed her neck with soft, wet, biting kisses, finding the spot just below her ear that made her quiver. He kissed his way up her cheek until his lips meet hers and she sighed into his mouth, leaning into his body as her tongue stroked his. Gabriella felt dizzy and weak all at the same time, as the kiss went on and on. Opening her mouth she tried to deepen the kiss but Troy pulled away, breathing heavily, his cobalt eyes dark.

"I should go, you need to rest" he said suddenly, sliding out from behind her, leaving Gabriella blinking and confused.

"I'm okay, you don't have to go" she said, annoyed to find herself sounding whiny and needy.

"I should go Brie, it's getting late" he said suddenly evasive as he headed her to bedroom door.

Gabriella got up from the bed, favoring her ankle as she did so "You can stay a little longer can't you?"

Troy looked at the pleading expression on her face, the dreamy look in her eyes and wanted to swear. Gabriella was still caught in the moment, trying to tempt him but he knew, she wasn't ready for what she was inviting. She looked so beautiful that his heart constricted and he knew he had to leave before he changed his mind. With a sigh he shook his head

"I can't Gab, I really have to go, it's late" he said, hating the look of disappointment and hurt that crossed her face at his words.

He crossed to where she stood and placed a soft kiss on her forehead,

"I'll be in touch Gab; you remember I'm hanging with the guys tomorrow? That still okay with you?" he asked softly.

Gabriella nodded stiffly and Troy could see she was hurt "Yeah,"

"You ok?"

She nodded again but wouldn't meet his eyes "Sure, Just tired I guess" she said her voice flat.

Troy kissed her once more on the forehead his lips lingering a little longer than necessary "I'll see you later"

Gabriella watched as he turned and left the room without so much as a backwards glance and felt tears welling up in her eyes. He had just rejected her. She'd wanted to take things further but he had stopped and rejected her, she couldn't believe it. Maybe he didn't want her; maybe he didn't like her as much as he'd claimed. Gabriella groaned as an awful thought occurred to her, maybe Troy was only with her out of sympathy. It was just the sort of thing he would do being the good guy, try and make her feel better, give her more self esteem by pretending to like her. Maybe that's why he stopped at sweet, gentle kisses, totally in control of himself and the situation. His kisses were so gentle because he didn't feel passionately towards her, she couldn't make him feel the same wildness she felt when she was kissing him, she couldn't make him ache with need and want. So much for lust. So much for moving on. So much for the big easy.


	17. Misunderstandings

Hey everyone. Just time for a quick disclaimer, I own nothing to do with HSM. Thanks for reviewing and please don't think I have forgotten about Christian, he will be back with a vengeance. BTW does anyone else ever feel like they don't like what they've written or that it comes out wrong? Or is that just me? Sorry for rambling. Love Tink. xx

Gabriella felt somewhat relieved that Troy had arranged to hang out with the guys, giving her time to see Taylor and Sharpay. She needed their help and advice.

"So what gives Gab, you seem so down" Sharpay said shrewdly, as the three girls lounged on Gabriella's bedroom floor, eating popcorn and listening to music.

Gabriella sighed and looked at her two friends "You've got to promise to keep it a secret . . . Troy and I are dating" she said ending with a squeal, as Taylor and Sharpay dived on her with shrill screams of their own.

"How could you not tell us? When did this happen? And why don't you look happy about it?" Taylor asked when the girls had untangled themselves.

"We got together a few days ago; we weren't going to tell anyone… Can you imagine how Christian would react to the news that Troy and I are dating? But I know I can trust you guys to keep it secret" she told them her voice, flat and even.

Sharpay tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes at Gabriella "I just knew my plan would work out eventually . . . So why do you look like someone has died? I thought you'd be stoked…You've waited how long for Troy?"

"Six years" she said dully "It was wonderful at first but things have got complicated all of a sudden . . . Troy is great he just makes me feel so …" she paused, searching for the right word

"Horny?" Sharpay supplied with a snicker as Taylor threw a pillow at her and laughed.

Gabriella ducked her head, blushed and gave an awkward little laugh "I was going to say amazing but yeah horny would do it"

Taylor and Sharpay fell about giggling, until Taylor noticed the pensive look on Gabriella's face.

"You okay Gabi?" she asked

Gabi nodded "I'm just soo confused….When I was with Christian I didn't really enjoy kissing or touching him not, not like I do with T-"

"Well is a hottie" Sharpay butted in as Taylor nudged her with an elbow and shushed her.

"Christian always wanted more, always on at me to do this or touch him or let him touch me, I just felt so pressured…But with Troy" she sighed and a dreamy expression came over her face "With Troy, I love kissing him but I feel like he's holding back…going to slow… does that make me a slut?" she worried, chewing her bottom lip with her teeth

Sharpay shook her head "No it makes you a girl, with a super hot boyfriend, it's perfectly normal that you want to jump him"

Gabriella groaned and smiled at the same time "I never said that! But you'd think we were in first grade or something"

"Think about it Gab," Taylor began "Troy is one of the good guys, he's most probably worried about pushing you, especially after what happened with Christian"

Sharpay nodded in agreement "He knows what he is doing trust him…Did you speak to Matsuai?"

Gabriella relayed the story, and the girls gaped.

"Gabi, you have to convince him, make him see what is going on" Taylor said, shocked at the Principals attitude

"I've tried Tay; he thinks it's just a little tiff. . . I haven't fallen out with Christian,  I just want him to leave me alone"

"Have you heard from him recently?"

"Not since the chocolates, to be honest it's a relief; maybe he really has got bored"

"Could be" Sharpay mused grabbing a handful of popcorn "Now changing the subject for a minute, have you two got your costumes organized for the Halloween ball this weekend"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay "Its Halloween already? I totally forgot about it"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Gabriella, how can you forget about Halloween? It's everywhere; you can't go into a store without falling over a pumpkin"

"I've had a lot on my mind Shar" she said defensively.

"Well lucky for you I'm super organized"

"When it comes to partying" Taylor said with a giggle and Sharpay stuck out her tongue.

"I have already found you the perfect costume Gab, I figured unless it came with a math book attached, you wouldn't give it much attention"

This time Gabi stuck out her tongue as she launched a pillow in the direction of her pretty blond friend.

"Chad and I are going as Dracula and his bride" Taylor confessed with a naughty smile "I love it when Chad nibbles on my neck"

"So I thought you could go as an Angel, Gab, don't know what Troy's wearing but I suppose if you are keeping things a secret it's probably good that you don't match"

Gabriella looked at her friend with curiosity "What are you going as?"

"Tinkerbell"

Gabriella grinned, that would suit Sharpay to perfection, she had the looks and the attitude to pull it off.

"And don't forget, sleep over at mine after, Mom and Dad are away again"

The girls looked at each other and shared an excited squeal, with Gabriella even joining in.

Troy concentrated on the hoop, took his aim and threw the ball, which totally missed and bounced of the roof of Chad's garage.

"Troy dude, what's with you today, getcha head in the game man" Chad said shaking his head, making his afro jiggle.

Troy cursed and picked up the ball, dribbled it down the court past both Zeke and Chad, and sent it flying towards the hoop. Once again totally missing it.

"Ok Bolton, spill" Chad demanded, picking up the ball and stowing it under his arm.

"I'm fine" he said absently, wiping his face on his jersey.

"Bull" Chad said succinctly "What's going on with you Troy?"

Troy looked into the face of his best friend and wondered if he should tell him what was going on with him and Gabi. He knew they had agreed to keep it a secret but Troy needed help, he needed to know if he was doing the right thing by Gabriella.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone at school" he warned them

"Sure man"

"Whatever dude"

"Gabriella and are I dating" he said pausing as both Zeke and Chad slapped him on the back,

"Bout time"

"Finally"

"Things have got weird man, it's like awkward all of a sudden" he said quietly

"How so?"

Troy cleared his throat "You guys saw what happened with Gabi and Christian, how possessive he was, how he was always feeling her up in public…I just don't want to be like that with her"

"So you won't be …what's the problem?" Zeke asked,

"Well I like her, and I don't want her to think I'm like that, so I thought I'd keep things simple, you know"

Chad nodded "PG 13?"

"Exactly, but I think Gabriella thinks that it means I don't want her, just cos I don't paw her all the time like that ass hole" he finished with a growl, at the thought of Christian touching Gabriella.

"Have you talked to her? Told her?"

Troy shook his head sighing "I don't wanna freak her out by bringing up sex stuff"

"Troy dude, Gabriella is a smart girl, just talk to her"

"Smart yeah but you and I both know she's not exactly experienced, I just don't wanna screw this up Chad, I really like her"

"Troy, just talk to the girl, she knows you, she knows you wouldn't do anything to hurt her" Chad said throwing the basket ball at Troy, who caught it neatly with a grin.

"Chad when did you get so smart?"

Chad grinned "Dude it's hardly rocket science" he smirked, as the ball came flying back at him.

"You finished Dr Phil?" Zeke quipped, ducking as Chad then threw the ball in his direction, and the game continued.

Gabriella and Troy spent the rest of their weekend with their respective friends, Gabriella catching up and gossip and school work and Troy getting his head back into his game. They shared a few phone calls, which were stilted and still awkward, Gabriella still feeling unsure of Troy's feelings, still feeling a little rejected. Troy knew she was hurt yet he couldn't bring himself to discuss their relationship over the phone. Chad was right he had to talk to her but it had to be face to face, what he wanted to say was too important to mess it up with misunderstandings. His earliest opportunity would be on Monday morning as they drove to school.

Gabriella waited for Troy at the end of her drive, nervous and worried. She knew things had not been right with them since that night at her house, when he had rejected her and left so abruptly. Although she had talked with him on the phone, their conversations had been tense and awkward, the easy banter between them lost. This was exactly what Gabriella had dreaded, things going wrong and their old relationship being lost forever.

"You okay Gabi?" he asked as she climbed into the car, with barely a glance at him. Not only was she hurt and annoyed at being rejected by him, she was also embarrassed.

"Sure, you?"

Troy looked at her as he pulled away from the sidewalk "Not really, I think we have things we need to talk about" he began

"What again?" she sneered and Troy was taken aback by the venom in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he sighed, knowing this didn't bode well for them.

"Ever since that kiss things have been going wrong and we have 'things to talk about'. . .this is exactly what I was worried about"

"So what are you saying? You want to forget about us is that it?" Troy snapped annoyed she would give up on them so easily.

"No that's not what I'm saying, but this is supposed to be easy and it isn't…So lets just forget that you rejected me and carry on" she snapped angry with Troy for suggesting they break up.

"I didn't reject you Gab" he said on a sigh and she looked at him for the first time.

"Really? Well you could have fooled me" she snapped "Any way just forget about it, I know where I stand now"

"C'mon Gabi, don't be like that please"

"Look lets just forget it" she snapped.

 Troy knew Gabriella well enough, to know there was no point talking round in circles, when she was mad she wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Ok then its forgotten" he said coolly and became silent.

Gabriella fumed in her seat, she had never met someone who she could love so much yet want to strangle at the same time. As friends they had never really argued till Christian but it seemed as boyfriend and girlfriend that's all they were destined to do.

They arrived at school in a sullen silence, neither speaking to the other. The only advantage Gabriella could see was that nobody would think that they were now dating, that they were a couple. It was obvious for all to see they were having what Matsuai would call a 'little tiff'. The halls of East High mercifully proved to be a Christian free zone, as Troy and Gabriella made their way to the locker area, in silence, both their faces set in anger.

Taylor and Chad watched them approach with frowns on their faces and within seconds of the group saying hi, Taylor had dragged Gabriella to one side, Chad having the same idea with Troy.

"What's going on with you two?" Taylor hissed, as they guys walked on ahead.

Gabriella shrugged coolly "I'm not sure, I think he's mad,  because I'm mad about the other night"

"Have you talked about it yet?"

"No and I really don't want to at the moment, he's made himself clear on that one, he couldn't get out of the house fast enough"

Taylor sighed "Gabriella, I really think you are talking this entirely the wrong way"

"Well I don't Tay, I know Troy and for him to do that means something is wrong… wrong with us and now we're fighting….This is just what I didn't want to happen…One minute we're best friends, the next we're barley speaking"

"You'll make it up, just talk to him Gab" Taylor pressed on.

Which was exactly the advice that Chad was giving Troy at the same moment.

"I tried to talk to her and she got all bitchy on me…So not Gabi, she's really pissed at me, she thinks I rejected her…Then she starts saying how she knew we'd end up arguing and was it a good idea us going out, I asked her if she wanted to break up but she said not"

Chad shook his head "You two need your heads knocking together, you should just talk to her man"

"See that's the problem, we're both hella busy this week, the only night we have free is Friday and it's the costume party"

"So there's no problem right? Catch her after class, tell you wanna talk properly and can do it on Saturday, after the dance"

Troy shrugged "I don't think she'll go for it, but I'll try"

Troy just couldn't believe that trying to be a good guy and give Gabriella time to get used to their relationship, had lead to them nearly falling apart and so soon. As friends they had been so strong, rock solid until Christian and now they could barely be civil. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, maybe they should break up, Troy thought as he took his seat in homeroom. But then Gabriella strolled in and offered him a weak smile, and he felt it all the way to his stomach. His whole body clenching in reaction, she was so pretty and she wanted to be with him. All the time they had been friends and he'd overlooked her, he just couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid. It was then he knew he couldn't break up with her, he wanted to be with her too much. He needed her in his life too much, he needed her right beside him. No other girl had ever made him feel like this and he wasn't prepared to let her go now he had her.

Gabriella sat listening to Ms Darbus drone on about the latest school production and zoned out. She was so worried about her relationship with Troy. Was their fight just a sign to prove that they shouldn't be together? After all Gabriella had waited six years for Troy to notice her but now he had, it was all going wrong. She felt totally and utterly rejected by him, she thought he would want to take things a little further between them, but it appeared not. Maybe he found it too strange kissing the girl that had been his best friend for years, maybe he just didn't like the way she kissed him, maybe she was too inexperienced to please him. She suddenly found herself wishing that she should have let Christian do what he wanted to her, maybe then she would know what to do to please Troy.


	18. Masquerades

Just quickie from me, this chapter has a bit of swearing in it, you have been warned! Hope you enjoy the drama. Please review if you do. Love Tink. xx

As the days passed the relationship between Gabi and Troy became more strained. They still traveled to school together on a morning but they were cold, courteous and over polite. It was as if they had never become a couple, there were no more kisses, there was no more touching or secret smiles. They were miserable apart, they were miserable together.

Gabriella was relived to find that Christian, although still around, had not bothered her at all, she had not heard from him nor had she received any more creepy gifts. Occasionally she would catch him still staring at her, which made her feel a little uneasy but generally he kept out of her way, as it seemed did Troy. Gabriella found herself wondering if she had over reacted to Christian's stalker like behavior, maybe he hadn't been as bad as she remembered, maybe it was just that had liked her a lot and found it difficult to let go. Whatever it had been, she was just very glad that it was over.

Gabriella's costume arrived in the middle of the week and she was thrilled that Sharpay had picked so perfectly for her. She was to be an Angel, the dress innocent yet sexy. It was long and white with thin straps, cut low in the front but even lower in the back. A pair of finely feathered wings and fluffy halo set off the look. She felt so pretty and demure, yet sexy all at the same time. She couldn't wait to see Troy's face when he saw her in it, maybe then he would realize what a mistake he had made in not wanting to take things further with her.

She sighed to herself as she thought about Troy; she wasn't even sure what they were still fighting about. They just couldn't seem to stop and she felt as though they would never get things sorted. Several times during the last few days they had both tired to talk to each other but tempers became frayed or other people had demands on their time, life just kept getting in the way. Gabriella made up her mind to talk to him after school that day, to tell him how she felt, to tell him she wanted her friend back. She knew he was staying late to practice with the guys and decided to catch him before practice.

Gabriella found Troy talking to Chad outside the boy's locker room. Her heart swelled when she saw him, he looked so handsome in his wildcat's uniform that her mouth went dry and she offered him a nervous smile as he looked up at her approach. Chad wisely, picked up the ball at his feet and gave Gabi a smile, before disappearing into the gym.

"Hi" she greeted him softly, trying not to stare. He looked wonderful.

"Hi" he replied wearily, trying to judge her mood.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure but I don't have too long" he said with a wry smile.

She nodded "I know…Troy I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been the last couple of days, I've been a bitch"

Troy chuckled "I wouldn't say that Gab, you just haven't been yourself"

"It's just I'm finding it a little hard to get used to the change with us, you know"

"I know, it's the same for me. . . How do you think I feel suddenly wanting kiss my best friend?"

Gabriella smiled "Who Chad?"

Troy pulled her into the circle of his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead "No you dummy"

"I don't wanna fight with you anymore; I can't even remember what we were fighting about"

Troy could but didn't really want to open up that can of worms here "Me either"

"So we're okay right?"

"We're okay" he confirmed and leant down to kiss her lips gently. He felt rather than saw her smile.

Gabriella's heart leapt at the touch of his lips but like all the times before, all too soon he took them away, leaving her feeling a little bereft.

"Listen Gab, I gotta get back but we'll catch up properly at the ball on Friday, you are going right?"

She nodded "What's your costume?" she asked curious

He winked "That's a surprise, I'll meet you here okay, I have some things to do on route"

Gabriella was a little disappointed but agreed to meet him anyway, smiling as he kissed her again swiftly. Together they walked to the gym door and she watched as he walked inside to join his team mates, her smile fixed in place.

Gabriella arranged to got to the ball with Taylor and Chad, who had no problems offering her a ride but were both as curious as Gabriella as to what Troy's plans were. She didn't give it too much thought though, as she had other things on her mind, things like Christian. He wasn't following her again; it just seemed that everywhere she was, he was. He didn't even acknowledge her presence and Gabriella got the feeling he was deliberately ignoring her. She was pleased though, she took it as a sign that he finally had gotten over her and began to offer him the odd smile when their eyes happened to meet.

Christian was thrilled, his plan was working, he knew if he just ignored her long enough she would become curious and want him back. He could tell she wanted him, it started with little things like her looking at him, being in the same place as him, and then it progressed to smiles. Christian knew he had her back, all he had to do was take her, make her his, they would be so perfect together.

Staring at herself in the long mirror, that Friday, Gabriella blinked as Taylor and Sharpay squealed in her ear.

"We look so hot!" Sharpay giggled waving her wand around her body.

"She's right Gab, we do" Taylor added, smoothing the net skirt of her dress and wiggling her hips a little.

Gabriella had to admit she looked hot too; the dress was fabulous and made her feel gorgeous. It was the right mixture of innocence and seduction and she hoped it would have that effect on Troy. Her hair hung loose down her back, the curls resting on her dainty feathered wings, the combination of darkness and light stunning.

"Seriously Troy isn't going to know what's hit him ... You two are staying over tonight right?" Sharpay asked, turning around in the mirror to look at herself.

"Yeah" she said breathlessly thinking of the coming night and her plans for Troy.

"You're not planning on, you know, are you?" Taylor asked clearly shocked at the lust on Gabi's face.

She flushed "No I am not Taylor Mckessie, but there's nothing wrong with a little fun is there?"

"Gabriella Montez, who'd have thought it, it's always the quiet ones" she giggled.

"Yeah like you and Chad don't" she replied laughing as Taylor began to blush herself.

"Will you two get your minds out of the gutter, we need to be going, where are Chad and Zeke?" Sharpay said getting frustrated; she wanted to be on time.

"Relax Shar, they will be here" Taylor assured her, just as doorbell sounded down stairs. Giggling the girls gathered their purses and set off downstairs.

"Looking hot ladies" Chad said with a whistle as they came into view.

"Thanks Chad" Sharpay smiled, doing a twirl as though he had spoken only to her. Taylor and Sharpay rolled their eyes, her ego was so big.

"You look great Chad" said Gabriella as she took in his Dracula outfit. Like Taylor he had covered his face in white stage makeup and fake blood. He wore a crisp snowy white shirt and dark pants with a black velvet cape. His normally unruly hair was slicked back from his face and tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Thanks Gab, you don't look so bad yourself, Troy is gonna flip a shit when he sees you"

Taylor smacked his arm "Chad! Don't be checking out my best friend" she said with a smile.

"What's Troy wearing, do you know?" Gabriella asked as they headed out to the cars

Chad nodded "Yeah but he swore me to secrecy, Gab you'll love it"

Knowing Troy she probably would.

The drive to East High was a short one and Gabriella was excited all the way, she couldn't wait to spend some quality time with Troy, it felt like she hadn't seen him in forever. The school looked amazing, in dark with candles lighting the halls, cobwebs hanging from the walls and ceilings, spiders over door jambs and pumpkins galore. Ghosts, ghouls and vampires were attached to locker doors and rattled as they walked past on their way to the gym. All around them students dressed as Witches, Wizards, Ghosts, Zombies and famous horror movie Characters. Gabriella gave a little shudder of unease at some of them, she didn't like to be scared and she hoped Troy remembered that. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm going to look for Troy; will you guys get me a drink? I'll be back in five" she said to the group, as she turned and fought her way through the crowds out of the door.

Most of the halls were empty save for the odd couple making out or people on cell phones, it was eerie in the half light and Gabriella got a little mad at Troy for making her come find him. Suddenly she spotted a figure up ahead waving at her and her heart stopped. It was the Wildcat mascot and he held a large bunch of roses out towards her.

"Troy?" she asked with a grin, he knew she didn't like to be scared and was touched he had chosen the least scary costume he could find.

The mascot nodded and shuffled towards her, his finger over his lips. She smiled when he handed her the flowers and took her hand.

"Thank you Troy, they're beautiful"

The Wildcat ducked his head as though shy and shuffled his feet again as though embarrassed.

"You are so sweet" she sighed, thinking how wonderful he was.

He took her hand in his through the costume and turned towards the open door, giving her a little tug

"You wanna go for a walk?" she queried and The Wildcat nodded.

"Okay, sure" Maybe now they could get that quality time she'd been after, if he ever removed his head.

"Let me just text Tay and tell her, I found you" she said and pulled her hand away to send a quick message.

The Wildcat watched patiently, smiling inside his costume, as she finished her message and took hand again, leaving with him willingly.

Taylor tapped her foot in time to the music as she waited for Chad to appear with their drinks. Hearing her cell buzz she opened it to see a message from Gabi.

"That Gab?" asked Chad as he arrived and handed her a drink.

"Yeah, she says she's found Troy and thinks its really sweet that he dressed up as a Wildcat, she's going for some fun" she giggled "A Wildcat? Thought you told me Troy was coming as Wolverine? Chad you can be so dumb"

Chad looked at her "Taylor he is coming as Wolverine, I've seen the costume myself"

Taylor felt a trickle of unease "Call him, find out if he's here yet"

Troy's cell rang for a few seconds before he answered

"Yo!" Chad could hear him shout and make out music in the background, the same music that was playing in the gym.

"Troy, dude where are you? And is Gabi with you?" Chad asked not wanting to worry him if she was.

"I'm here, but haven't seen Gab yet, why?"

"Shit, Troy, Tay just got a text saying she'd met you and gone off with you! Get your ass outside Troy; she's with someone who's dressed as a Wildcat"

"Get Zeke and Jason and meet me outside" he said and hung up.

Troy felt sick with fear, who had Gabi gone with and why did she think it was him? There was only one possible explanation, Christian! He was sick and Troy couldn't begin to imagine what he would do to her. Heading for the parking lot he couldn't see a Wildcat any where…

Gabriella lay in the back seat of Christian's car, unable to comprehend what had just happened. One second she had been chatting happily and the next the Wildcat had removed his head, Christian stood looking at her, grinning evilly.

In one fluid movement he had an arm around her waist and one around her mouth, lifting her off her feet, carrying her to his car. He threw her into the back seat and slammed the doors, racing out of the parking lot.

Gabriella was paralyzed with fear, Christian had just abducted her and nobody had seen, nobody knew what had just happened to her.

"Gab why did you make me do that, I don't wanna fight with you, I love you, I wanna love you . . .we need to go some place where we can be alone" he rambled turning to look at her over his shoulder.

Her mouth was dry, terror over taking every cell in her body, think, think Gabriella she told herself. What was he going to do, would he hurt her? Would he kill her? Would she ever see her friends and family again? Her only chance was to persuade him that she still cared for him and wanted to be back with him, maybe then he would let her go.

"Christian, why don't we talk, try and sort this out" she suggested her voice weak and shaking with fear.

"We've wasted too much time talking babe, it's time for a little action if you know what I mean" he leered at her in the rear view mirror and Gabriella realized what he meant.

Gabriella looked out of the window tears blurring her vision as she tried to see where he was talking her, he drove down blocks she didn't recognize and after a few minutes it appeared they were heading onto the highway.

"Christian let me out, I want to go home" she tried to sound forceful "You can't hold me against my will"

"It's not against your will babe, you said you wanted to talk, well we will . . . after I get done with you…You don't know just how hot you are Gab, fuck I've ached to screw you, did you know that?" he laughed humorlessly

"All those days and nights, all I could do was think about how good you were gonna feel when I was inside you . . .how hot it will be when you're mouths on me . . .God Gab I'm so fucking pumped, just thinking about how I wanna make you scream my name"

Gabriella felt like being ill, he made it sound as though he expected her to co operate with his sick scheme.

"I will never have sex with you Christian, over my dead body" she snapped, suddenly filled with fury.

"Aw Gab, I don't wanna have to go that far" he chuckled.

"You're ill you know that?"

Christian shook his head "That's what the last one said"

"Last one?"

"My last girlfriend Amber, she was real bitch but I got her good, she was begging in the end"

Gabriella swallowed not wanting to think about what that meant, suddenly her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she realized if she could get it open and call someone she could be rescued…

As Chad and Zeke ran into the parking lot, Troy heard a screech of tires and saw Christian's car careening out of the parking lot.

"There!" he yelled already running for his car, Chad and Zeke following closely.

Throwing open the doors, the trio piled in, as Troy started the engine and took off after Christian. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he felt a little bubble of hysteria rise up, Wolverine, Dracula and a Zombie all racing to the rescue.

"Fuck, I should I have brought her myself" he cursed, hitting the wheel with the palm of his hand as they sped along the street.

"You weren't to know man, we all thought he'd left her alone" Chad said, pointing as the car ahead turned sharply.

"It he so much as touches one fucking hair on her head, I'll kill him, I fucking swear I will" Troy snarled, pushing a hand through his hair.

"We'll get him Troy; he won't be able to touch anyone when we've finished with him"

"Try her cell, see if she answers" Troy instructed pulling his own from his pocket one handed, the other on the wheel.

Gabriella felt the tears trickle down her face as Christian continued to talk, telling her what he was going to do to her and how good it was going to be. He wasn't going to hurt her; he loved her and just wanted to prove it to her, by being her first.

"Christian, please let me go, I don't want to be with you" she sobbed in earnest, as her cell continued to ring.

"I know you're saying that now, but soon babe, you'll be screaming my name when I'm inside you"

"I don't want you" she screamed at him, angry that he wasn't listening.

"Yeah you do babe, you just don't know it yet" he assured her as he continued to drive, his face sweating from the heat of the wildcat suit he still wore.

Troy swerved in and out of traffic, other drivers beeping and yelling, as he tried to keep up with the Christians car. He seemed unaware that he was being followed, and for that Troy was grateful, he was however terrified for Gabriella, he didn't know what that sick bastard was capable of. All he could do was pray she was alright and unharmed.

"Quick, he's pulling of the freeway" Chad yelled, as Troy lost in thought drove past without exiting.

"Fuck" he cursed "I'll have to get off at the next ramp…Where does that one go?"

"Meadow Creek I think, its all dirt tracks and shacks" Zeke said, trying to remember.

"Christ I hope she's okay" he muttered, pushing his foot down on the pedal.

Gabriella became aware that Christian was slowing the car and she sat up attentively, trying to look around her. All she could see was blackness, there was only the light from the stars and the moon. At any other time, she would have noticed how pretty the night sky was, but at the present time she was too terrified to take anything in. She was suddenly aware the car had stopped and Christian was yanking the back door open and reaching for her.

"Get out" he hissed, pulling her towards him.

Gabriella struggled against him, kicking out at him with both her legs.

"Stop fighting me on this babe, we both know I can hurt you" he snarled and caught her ankle, pulling her out of the car.

Gabriella slid along the seat then she felt her bottom hit the ground with a thud and all she could think at that moment, was that her beautiful dress was going to be ruined and so was she.


	19. Fallen Angel

So here is the second last chapter. I should warn you the next one is going to have some pretty steamy bits so if that offends you, please make this your last chapter and don't read the next one. Hope you enjoy and let me know if you do. Love Tink.

As Troy sped towards the nearest ramp to Meadow Creek, Gabriella was being dragged along the rough track away from the car.

"Will you stop struggling babe, I'm not gonna hurt you… unless I have to" Christian said pulling her along behind him, as stumbled in the dirt.

Gabriella twisted her body this way and that, trying to get free, sobbing harder than before.

"Christian, please don't do this" she begged, still tugging her on her hand.

Christian stopped and turned to look at her "Don't be scared babe, I'll be gentle" he said wiping the tears away "You are so beautiful… I can't wait to have you"

He turned away and carried on walking, ignoring Gabriella's futile struggles and pleas.

Troy exited the freeway and drove towards Meadow Creek, hoping he wasn't too late, feeling sick to his stomach, adrenaline pumping through his whole body. The roads towards Meadow Creek were nothing but dirt tracks, surrounded by thick trees, making it hard to see where you were. Troy scanned the area as they drove, hoping to see a sign, something to tell him which way they had come. He looked around frantically, desperate to find Gabi. Suddenly Chad called out,

"Stop! Look it's his car!"

Troy turned sharply down the dirt road and jumped out as soon as the car came to a halt, his heart thumping, fear coiling like a snake, in the pit of his stomach.

The car was deserted, the doors left open, Gabriella's cell phone abandoned on the back seat.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, we're too late" he cursed, punching the hood of the car.

Bile rising in his throat, at the thought he'd missed them.

"Look there's a track down there, it's the only way he could have gone" Zeke pointed through the trees, and the group set off at a run.

Gabriella saw the tin shack looming out of the darkness, and felt a wave of fear come over her. If Christian got her into that shack, she may never come out again. She began to dig her heels in to the rough terrain, pulling against him more than ever, fear making her stronger. She didn't want to die.

Christian pushed open the door with one hand and threw her onto the ground, standing over her. Gabriella fell to her knees, crying, feeling the prickle of tiny pebbles through her dress. Looking around her noticed the shack was made up of one room, with little furniture, aside from a camp bed and a cooler. There was one small window, with a net tacked across it, making it almost impossible to see in or out.  She attempted to get up, staggering to her feet.

"Stay where you are babe, you'll have to beg" he taunted, pushing her roughly, back onto the floor.

"Don' touch me" she cried as he crouched down beside her, removing a dull edged knife, from a nearby box.

"Now babe, you're not being nice to me" he said waving the knife before her, dragging it along the column of her neck, down to her breasts.

Gabriela could feel it scratching across her skin, not painful, just barely there, but enough to know he meant business.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed, terrified and shaking, looking up into his face.

"Because I love you babe and I know you love me, but I understand that you're shy…You'll need special treatment to get you going" he said licking his lips and grinning that insane grin of his.

"This isn't love, you don't love me"

"But I want you Gab, so much…Take it off" he hissed indicating to her dress, his traveling up and down her body.

Gabriella shook her head mutely, tears falling from her eyes

"Do it Gabriella" he said "Or I'll do it for you"

Troy's heart pounded with fear, his breathing harsh from running, as he looked about him searching for a clue as to Gabriella's whereabouts. He knew he couldn't call her name; it may alert Christian to her presence and put her in more danger. It was difficult to see in the darkness with only the light from the moon and stars to guide them, Troy was terrified he'd missed something. Guilt flooded through him, if only he'd have taken Gabriella to the dance, if only he'd have persuaded Matsuai to listen to him.

"Troy look, up there" Zeke pointed to a small tin shack,

"Think that's them?" Chad asked, as they slowed their pace for a second

Troy nodded "Could be, there's not where else for them to go"

The trio hunkered down so as not to be spotted and advanced on the shack.

Christian reached out a hand, and grabbed the front of her dress, tearing it savagely.

Gabriella cowered away in fear, her beautiful dress hanging in tatters around her waist.

"Please, please don't do this" she begged, scooting across the floor, backing away from him, as he hands began to push the bottom half of his costume down.

"You know you want me babe…You are so hot" he breathed as he advanced on her, stroking himself through his shorts.

Gabriella felt sick to her stomach, he was crazy and he was going to hurt her, she knew it as surely as she knew she was never going to see her family and friends again. Scrambling backwards, she felt the cold iron of the cot against her back and realized she was trapped, with no way to get away.

"Get on the bed Gabriella" he said harshly, his eyes wild.

She shook her head, tears rolling down her face, looking for a way out, looking for an escape.

"I'm not gonna make this easy for you, you bastard" she cried, a surge of defiance sweeping though her.

Christian grinned sickly "So you like it rough babe, that can be arranged" he smirked and reached out to grab her breasts through her bra. Gabriella slapped her hands away, reeling as seconds later Christian back handed her across the face, his hand slipping down to yank her bra down.

Troy heard Gabriella's cry from outside the shack his heart thudding, if she was shouting then it meant she was still alive at least. The door to the shack stood open and Troy crept toward it, praying he wouldn't be seen. Looking in he could just make out the shape of Gabriella in the corner against a cot and Christian stood above her, his hand raised.

"Don't you fuckin touch her, you son of a bitch" Troy roared, stepping inside, Zeke and Chad right behind him.

Two things happened at once, Christian turned around in shock, and Gabriella scrambled to her feet, scurrying to Chad's side.

"Bolton, the things you'll do for a quick fuck" Christian chuckled coldly.

Troy looked briefly at Gabriella, reassuring himself she was safe before he said "Chad take her and go"

Chad shook his head "We're staying man, don't do anything stupid" he warned Troy.

"I'm not" he assured Chad, unable to look at Gabriella, unable to stand hearing her soft sobs, as he walked towards Christian.

"He has a knife" she cried out as Christian swung at Troy, the knife in hand.     

Troy erupted in blind fury, first making sure Gabriella was safe with Chad, but seeing her so defamed had sent him into a tailspin. Troy felt himself exploding, having the advantage of icy rage. Christian lunged at Troy. But Troy was too quick; he punched Christian in the jaw, sending him spinning, landing on the floor. Bending over him, he hit him again and again, taking out all his fear, all his hate, all his anger. Christian attempted to lash out, but Troy was too pumped, too furious to let him do any damage. After only a few minutes he felt Zeke wrapping his arms around his wait from behind and pull him away from Christian.

Troy was still shaking with rage, his knuckles bruised and bloody, his heart pounding. Slowly he approached Gabriella her beautiful dress, hanging in dirty tatters around her waist, her face red with tears. She looked desolate, forlorn and so devastated; it hurt him to look at her. Her eyes were pleading with him, wanting him to heal her, to look after her, to hold her.

Gabriella stood behind Chad a little dazed, she had been since Chad, Troy and Zeke had burst through the door. All she wanted was to get away from Christian and go home, go where she could be safe. She trembled from head to foot as she sobbed, wanting to be in Troy's arms. Gabriella had seen the determination on his face as Troy fought, every punch sending a message, every punch a punishment. The sound of Gabriella soft sobs making his heart constrict. Gabriella had a slight bruised and swelling under her eye, but it was the fact that she looked scared and uncertain that really got to hi. Troy opened his arms and with a whimper she threw herself into them. He squeezed her tight, hoping to God he wasn't going to make a fool of himself by crying in front of her. Gabriella looked up at him, seeing his fear, worry and hurt. He raised one bloody hand and touched the bruise on her face softly, reverently.

 Gabriella closed her eyes.

 "You get your shit and get outta East High, we're going to the cops," he snarled to Christian.

He removed the black leather jacket he wore and draped it around her shoulders, pulling it closed, covering her modesty.

He looked at her and pulled her to him again for another quick hard hug, reassuring himself, reassuring her, that everything was going to be alright. Gabriella shook so badly she could hardly walk; she felt sick, dizzy, and weak stumbling as they left the shack.

Troy sensing her frailty, swept her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest, feeling the shivers that wracked her body.

"It's gonna be okay Gab I promise" he whispered, against her hair, kissing her softly.

Gabriella sobbed, tears scalding her cheeks, she cried in relief, cried for what she'd nearly lost and all Troy could do was whisper words of comfort to her as he carried her back to the car.

Troy felt like crying himself at the damage that had been done to Gabriella, she had been kidnapped, held at knife point and assaulted, her innocence nearly taken from her.

"You wanna go home?" he asked holding her close to him.

Gabriella shook her head through her tears "I want to be around people, take me to Sharpay's"

Chad pulled out his cell and called ahead to tell Taylor and Sharpay that they found Gab and were on there way back.

Hours later Gabriella finally found herself alone, in the bathroom at Sharpay's. After returning home, Sharpay had cancelled her party and called the police. They came took a statement, photos and collected her clothing for forensics. After hours of questioning they assured her, Christian would be placed under arrest and would not be returning to East High. They offered her counseling which she refused and told her they would be in touch again tomorrow. So now here she was soaking in a hot bath, trying to wash away the feeling of Christian's touch on her skin, as she sobbed as though her heart would break. She felt dirty, used, even though Troy had stopped him before anything really bad had happened. It had all gone wrong, she'd intended to talk to Troy and make him see how much she wanted him but now she was tainted and Troy would never want her.

Troy listened outside the bathroom door as Gabriella cried, feeling tears well in his own eyes at the pain she felt. He felt like a bastard that he hadn't been there to stop this happening in the first place; instead he'd been here at Sharpay's setting up a romantic night for them, candles, flowers, the whole nine yards.

All he had to do was be there and none of this would have happened. He listened as the water went down the plug hole and as Gabriella dressed herself, then dried her hair. He was so worried about what was going to happen to them, that he didn't notice when she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Troy felt his breath catch in his throat, she looked so beautiful, so vulnerable and so innocent. Her hair was tied back loosely and she a white night shirt that had tiny buttons up the front. Her long elegant legs were bare , as were her feet.

"How you feeling?" he asked as she crossed the room and sat on the bed next to him.

"Better" she said softly, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"I should go, I only came by to see if you need anything before turning in"

"You're not staying?" Gabriella sounded scared and maybe a little disappointed.

"I'm bunking in with Ryan, figured you'd wanna be on your own" he face was taut as he tried to smile, reassuring her.

Gabriella shook her head "Please stay with me Troy, I won't be able to sleep if you're not with me" she pleaded her eyes wide.

"I'll stay" he said quickly then paused ,"give me five minutes" he said and before getting up placed a soft kiss her to her forehead.

Troy disappeared into the bathroom, took a quick shower and remerged, five minutes later, slightly damp wearing only a pair of soft jogging bottoms, he usually slept in. Gabriella had already got into bed and was laid watching him, tears dripping off the end of her nose.

"Hey what's all this Brie" he said sitting next to her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Troy, I just feel so dirty, so tainted" she cried.

"Brie, you're not, you did nothing wrong, you're beautiful" he said softly, fighting his own tears again at the pain in her voice, as he lowered himself behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He could feel the sobs wracking her body as he held her close to his chest, letting her cry it out. For long minutes they stayed that way until Troy realized that Gabriella had cried herself to sleep. Placing a soft kiss to her head, he closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling himself drift away.

Troy usually slept well but being in strange bed and having Gabriella curled up in his arms meant that, although he slept he was very aware of her. When she began to move restlessly and mutter in her sleep, Troy stirred and made soft soothing sounds in her ear. Touching her cheek with a soft finger tip he felt it wet with tears and his heart clenched painfully.

In the near darkness he could just make out her features, her mouth trembling, as she whimpered.

"Brie, wake up, Brie" he said softly, unable to take her distress.

Seconds later Gabriella went rigid and cried out, scrambling to get away from the circle of his arms. She flailed about wildly, lashing out at his chest, fighting to be free. Troy rolled her under him and pinned her in place with his body, resting his weight on his arms either side of her head. Gabriella continued to struggle, unaware in her half sleep, where she was, who she was with.

"Gabi, it's me. It's Troy, you're safe now" he whispered, his voice piercing her fog of fear.

Gabriella opened her eyes, looking lost and confused, then she began to cry again.

Troy moved off her and rolled to the side, taking her with him, as she sobbed against is chest for long minutes before her sobs abated to snuffles and shuddering breaths.

He moved away from her and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a cool cloth and a bundle of tissue which he handed to her. Gabriella was sat up in the centre of the bed, her knees pulled up, an arm around them and the sheet wrapped around her body.

"I'm so sorry" she sighed as Troy sat on the bed next to her and pretended not to notice how she moved away from him. Taking the cloth he caught her heated and sticky face in his hands and gently stroked the cloth over it.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Gab" he assured her, as he handed her the cloth and she held it over her swollen eyes, feeling it soothing coolness against her hot skin.

"I do, this isn't what I wanted for us" she hiccupped and he waited, giving her time to talk "I wanted you to know how much you mean to me" she sighed again and took another shuddering breath before continuing "I wanted to tell you that I love you…that I've always loved you, probably from the moment we met"

Troy froze, struck by the enormity of her confession. She loved him? She'd always loved him? He thought he'd known her inside out but this took him by surprise. He loved her back of course, she was so special, so beautiful, how could he not?

Troy stroked a light hand down her back, his body tensing with awareness and arousal at her words. Her eyes were red and puffy like her nose, her soft skin was blotchy but Troy though she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Touching her face with soft fingertips he placed a kiss into her hair

"God Brie, I love you too, so much" he murmured against her, his voice husky with meaning

Gabriella's eyes widened and she jumped a little, had she just imagined what he had said? Had he really just said the words she'd waited so long to hear? She blinked then blushed, staring dumbly.

Troy forced a grin at her silence "Gabi you ok?"

She swallowed back yet more tears as joy burst inside her like little tiny bubbles and nodded

"Uh huh" she breathed, turning to him with a tremulous smile and touched the hard set of his jaw.

"I've always loved you Troy, for six long years I've waited for you to notice me" she confessed quietly before launching herself at him and holding him tight. Troy peppered kisses along her hair line and held her to him, happy that she was safe and he was with her.


	20. Epilouge At Last!

Hi everyone, this is the last chapter and things are going to get a little hot and heavy so I have decided to rate this chapter M. If the thought of Gabi and Troy being a little naughty upsets you then please don't read this. If you think it's ok, then read on and review, please? It's sort of a practice for my next story which will have an M rating. Hope you like it. Love Tink.

Troy caught her as they fell backwards onto the bed and he rolled to his side, with Gabriella tucked against him, her back to his naked chest. Seeking to comfort her, he stroked her back, in what he hoped was a comforting manner. As they lay there Gabriella bit back a sigh of happiness as Troy's hands began to stroke her back, her hair, sending pleasure zipping through her body and she relaxed against him.

Troy hesitated for a long second as his blood began to pound but then he carried on his gentle stroking, his touch helplessly changing from soothing to sensual. Currents of need and want rippled through her, as Gabriella noticed the change in his touch, the air around them growing thick and heavy. The darkness closing in on them.

She felt prickles of awareness all over her body as Troy carried on the sweep of his hands down her back and over her hips to her stomach, feeling the soft cotton of the night shirt she wore, feeling the buttons snagging against his hands. His breath hitched in his throat as he eased her back into the cradle of his hips and he cursed as his boner brushed her bottom. He held himself still, not wanting to scare her, counted to ten and waited for her to retreat. When she sighed instead, Troy pressed himself closer still, desperate to take the heavy, pulsing, ache away. Letting her feel how much he wanted her, how much he loved her.

His hand shifted again as he began to stroke up her body, giving her the chance to move away from the growing intimacy of his touch. He wanted to touch her so bad but was terrified of scaring her, pushing too soon. Buttons caught against his fingers, but ignored them continuing his sweet caresses.

"Stop!" Gabriella breathed and right away he stilled his hands, thinking that he'd scared her, gone to far.

"It's ok Brie, it stops" he said into her ear, as she twisted and shifted, suddenly Troy found his hand inside her nightshirt, his palm full of warm female flesh. She had wanted him to touch her like this for so long, she needed him, she'd never felt like this before and all she knew was that she wanted to be closer still.

Gabriella's breath broke on another sigh as his hand cupped her, sliding a long finger under the lace of her bra to stroke the tip of one breast. She gasped at the unexpected pleasure, her nipple puckering against his finger.

Behind her Troy kissed her neck with soft, hot biting kisses, his breathing shallow and ragged, his body tense with need that told Gabriella he was enjoying this as much as he was. He eased his other arm beneath her head, so he was cradling her and giving him better access to her body, giving him two hands to stroke her with.

Unconsciously she pushed back against his body, causing him to groan in her ear, as fire pooled heavily in his blood, swelling him against his sweats, until he could feel each heartbeat, as an individual flow of blood. In a hot rush Gabriella grabbed for his hands, with her own and held them to her breasts. Troy could feel the tremors running through her and recognized immediately that she wasn't sacred, just lost in sensation.

"Touch me, Troy" she whispered hotly.

"I am Brie, I am" his voice was deep and hoarse with his own need.

"No, without-"she panted, as Troy understood what she wanted and with a deft flick of his fingers he opened the front fastening of her bra, bearing her to him.

Gabriella's back arched as he cupped her bare breasts, his fingers stroking her nipples, before deliberately retreating across her body, taking the night shirt with him.

In a twisting motion Gabriella removed her bra and night shirt and then sighed again as she felt her naked back come into contact with Troy's chest. He was hot and hard against her and she loved it.

Troy released one breast and slid his hand down her body as she shifted restlessly again. He stroked his hands over her hips, enjoying her soft moans of pleasure, unable to help his reaction as he rubbed his hardness against her bottom.

"Brie, I want to touch you" he breathed in her ear, asking permission as his hand skated further down her body, over her flat stomach to the silken material that hid her warmth.

She nodded laying a little stiffly, somewhat embarrassed as Troy's hand skimmed across her panties but then he groaned and her stomach contracted as he felt her though her underwear.

Gabriella's legs moved restlessly, as heat spiraled though her, giving him better access to her body and Troy placed another kiss on her shoulder.

She sighed his name, half delirious with desire.

"Troy"

"Yeah Brie?"

"You, shorts, off" she panted, feeling as though she were unraveling from the inside out.

"No Brie I can't, one of us has to stay on control" he chuckled humorlessly

"No fair" she gasped as he teased her again, stroking her through her panties and he wanted to agree.

"I want to touch you" she said, wriggling against him, relishing the feeling of his hard on nestling against her bottom.

"Not yet Brie, this is about you" he husked, his palm moving rhythmically against her, sending sensation shooting through her body and she shifted, wanting, needing him to touch her under her panties where she was hot wet and aching.

"Please" she panted, gasping as his fingers stroked under the lace, finding her hot and damp.

Gabriella closed her legs around his hand as his finger tips continued to torment her, rubbing gently, finding her pleasure centre within her soft folds.

Her breath caught and held as lightening glittered through her body, her eyes closed as unable to help herself she moved against his touch. Slowly so slowly that she didn't notice at first, one long finger parted her and pushed in deep. Gabriella cried out her body growing tighter and tighter as he moved his finger in and out of her, his other hand spreading her and stroking her. Her hips moved against his hand even though it embarrassed her and she found she couldn't help it when Troy stroked her with his thumb.

"Troy, I don't know what's happening" she gasped as his finger increased in speed, dipping in and out of her, rubbing her faster and faster.

"Don't think Brie, just feel me" he groaned, spreading her wetness over her gently, wanting to be the one to give her first orgasm in the same way he had been her first kiss.

It didn't take him long and within seconds, her breathing quickened and she panted and squirmed against him, moving to counter his touch.

Gabriella cried out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body, her muscles aching and tight. Her vision blurring as she came, her body arching. Troy watched her convulse thinking she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He realized that he loved her, really loved her and was surprised that he had managed to keep his hands to himself for so long.

Gabriella came back down to earth slowly, becoming aware that Troy watched her with heavy eyes and she suddenly felt embarrassed. She was practically naked in bed with Troy, who had watched her cum and she felt like curling up in a ball to hide herself from him.

"Don't Brie, please" he said reading her intention, as she turned toward him.

"OhmyGod! I am so embarrassed" she murmured covering her breasts with her arms.

"Don't be, Christ you are so beautiful" he said stroking her cheek, looking down at her with love in his eyes "How did I miss it for so long?"

Gabriella shrugged lazily; still feeling a little shy "Will I get to touch you?"

Troy chuckled, despite the need still raging in him "Eventually"

Gabriella looked up into the face of the guy she'd loved practically forever and knew she wanted to give him the same gift he'd given her.

"You're doing it again" she complained

"Doin what?"

"Rejecting me" she pouted

"Brie I'm not rejecting you, but you've been through so much lately, its alright I don't expect you to …" he said clenching his teeth against the savage need still burning in him.

"But I want to Troy, I want to make you feel good" she said and placed both her palms on his naked chest, testing the heat of his skin. "Don't you want me?"

"Move your hands down and tell me what you think" he said softly, daring her, hoping she didn't and praying she did. He was so desperate for her touch he knew he wouldn't last long and he'd always had such good self control where sex was concerned.

Gabriella leaned down and placed hot wet kisses along his neckline, dragging her hands across his chest, enjoying his shivers. His skin was slightly salty and tasted so good, briefly Gabriella wondered if he would taste that good all over and then found that strange sensation curling in her belly again.

 Troy debated for a second, arguing with himself. The thought of denying himself what he wanted and needed was worse then the frustration he would feel if he refused her. So with a groan he pulled Gabriella's mouth away from his body and up to his own, capturing her mouth in a ravenous kiss. Sliding her tongue between his lips she slid her hands around his neck and tangled them in his hair, kissing him back with all the love she felt. After a few seconds she slid her hands back down his body, over his chest, down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. She stroked a finger along his stomach, the involuntary movement of his abs surprising her.

"Did you like that?" she breathed in wonder, that she could have such an effect on him.

Troy groaned and nodded, wondering what she would do next.

Gabriella hesitated for a second before she touched him through the material of his shorts, feeling his power, his hardness.

Troy groaned again, his breathing harsh and ragged as she slipped a hand inside the waistband of the sweats and slowly pushed them down his legs before returning to where Troy wanted her most. Gabriella was startled to feel he was hard and strong but like steel in velvet, so soft. He was hot, so hot in her hand. He closed his eyes as her fingers curled around him, sliding and exploring, drawing low hoarse sounds from him.

"Brie" he gasped between clenched teeth "I don't know how much more I can take"

She touched her mouth to his chest, her lips drifting over his taught skin, as she continued to stroke him, loving the harsh ragged sounds he made. Gabriella could feel him tremble under her mouth and hear his tortured breathing as she loved him.

Passion and need coiled tightly within him as he felt himself grow harder still, his hands tangling in the sheets, fighting the release he knew was coming. With hands that shook Troy pulled her hands away from his body and dragged them across his chest to his mouth, placing a kiss on each one. He turned suddenly and tumbled her beneath him, only the barrier of their underwear preventing them joining.

Gabriella felt heat flare inside her again, as she felt Troy between her legs. Instinctively she rocked her hips against him, softly, slowly, hotly, getting as close to him as she could. 

"Don't move" he groaned hoarsely, knowing he was close to cumming.

"Why?" she breathed, staring up at him, moving experimentally making them both moan.

"I can't control-" he gasped his voice breaking, as she rolled her hips upwards again, loving the sensation of his hard length pressing against her where she was hot and damp.

Fire licked along their skins as Troy rocked against her slowly in return, making Gabriella gasp and shiver. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, his tongue mimicking the action of his hips.  Gabriella's nails slid down his back, pulling him closer still, finding herself riding the wave towards another orgasm.

Troy stroked his hands down her body, across her hip to cup her soft bottom and tug her closer, helping her to wrap her leg around his waist, holding her where he needed her the most. His fingers bit into her hip, his fists clenched, his eyes shut, his body sweating as he fought against what he knew was coming.

Gabriella wrapped herself around Troy and held him fiercely, feeling the tremors that tugged against his control, kissing him feverishly. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she felt her heartbeat building, her breathing coming faster as Troy groaned harshly and moved against her once more. Then they convulsed together, blind, deaf and helpless to anything but the pleasure wracking their tangled limbs.

Gabriella felt tears on her face as the spasms moved through them both endlessly and Troy spilled his love across himself, Gabriella feeling it hot and sticky on her stomach.

Afterwards they lay together; Gabriella curled up against Troy sleepily, their hearts beating together, their breathing mingled as they came down from the dizzy heights. Gabriella could feel the damp skin of Troy's chest against hers; she was shaking and fighting to catch her breath. She reached out and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Are you okay Brie, I didn't hurt you?" he breathed softly, looking down into the face of the girl he loved more with each passing second.

"No you didn't hurt me…Is it always like that?"

Troy shook his head and smiled "Only with us, especially if I can last longer but it seems like I have very little control around you…next time will be better" he smirked, seeing the heat begin in her eyes again at the thought of next time.

"Next time? Can you do it again?" she blushed as she touched his damp hair almost reverently and he looked up into her wide and fascinated eyes.

"Oh yeah" he said his voice husky and loaded with meaning, as he kissed her softly, reverently, feeling the tug of tenderness and desire, a new combination for him.

"Christ Brie I love you…where were you all my life?"

Gabriella lifted her head and kissed him back, lingering over it, pouring all her love into it, happy to be with him at last.

"That's easy, I was always right beside you" she murmured.


End file.
